


You're the sky that I fell through

by waterthemelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Humor, M/M, Photographer! Akaashi, Tarzan! Bokuto, This is crack, kid! hinata, kid! kageyama, slight angst, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterthemelon/pseuds/waterthemelon
Summary: “So Akaashi san, I trust you can bring us back good shots for our December special?” the chief editor smiled as he tapped his desk lightly with his fingers.“Of course. That’s why you have hired me right, Oikawa san.” Keiji replied, his gaze fixated on his coffee mug rather than the man before him.“Hmm, it might be a challenge though.”“Shelley’s Eagle Owl...what you’re asking me to photograph is one of the world’s rarest owl species-.”Akaashi is a wildlife photography prodigy and is sent to the Congo jungles to find a rare owl species. Someone else might be also on the look out for him... and if he's not careful he would be swept- quite literally- off his feet by an eccentric jungle man.or the George of the Jungle/Tarzan au literally no one asked for and no one ever needed either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I came up with this. One second I'm like haha imagine your otp in a george of the jungle au and then I'm like WAIT imagine BOKUAKA. It's crack so um don't take this seriously because can owls even raise kids I have no idea. But the Shelley's Eagle Owl does exist and it's really rare like NO documentaries can you believe. Any ways I'll just leave this here. It was supposed to be a oneshot but it became wayyy to long so I had to divide it.

The noise of heavy traffic was heard as a small hum through the closed windows. The fan in the room also contributed to the noise present. Right outside the closed door, there were around twenty people working on their computers with phones ringing, documents printing and voices echoing.

Akaashi Keiji wanted to leave.

It was too noisy. The room he was seated in was too suffocating. He wanted an open sky not a dusty ceiling. From the corner of his eyes he glanced at the bookshelf to his right.

_Did anyone even dust that?_

The man who was seated opposite him had asked him for a drink to which Keiji said coffee which he now regretted.

Not only was the room squeezing the air out of him, but the man, Oikawa Tooru, gave him a bad vibe. Whatever job he had for him wasn’t easy.

But doing difficult jobs was his forte.

He still had to stop himself from sighing. Oikawa Tooru had the ability to drain a man.

 

“So Akaashi-san, I trust you can bring us back good shots for our December special?”,the chief editor smiled as he tapped his desk lightly with his fingers.

“Of course. That’s why you have hired me right, Oikawa san.”, Keiji replied, his gaze fixated on his coffee mug rather than the man before him.

“Hmm, it might be a challenge though.”

“Shelley’s Eagle Owl...what you’re asking me to photograph is one of the world’s rarest owl species-.”

“Whose breeding and other habits have not been ever properly recorded and the last one to be photographed was found in Arizona.” Oikawa cut him off. The tall man got up from his seat and walked towards the bookshelf stacked with wildlife encyclopedias and folders. He took out one book and flipped through the pages.

“Rest in ease; we’re not asking you to make a documentary or anything. We just need six to eight photographs of it.” He smiled at the photographer seated who only glared at his coffee mug.

“But if it was found in Arizona why aren’t you sending me there? Why Africa?”,the darker haired man said through gritted teeth. “It’s not that I can’t find it but a month’s time is too less.”

“Our budget, regrettably, is too small Akaashi-san.”

Oikawa walked to him, his hand now on Keiji’s shoulder. He studied Akaashi Keiji for a bit. The young man was slightly tan and his dark curls framing his face brought out his features more. He was not very built, just normal and Oikawa wondered if this man was really the prodigy who surprised the Japanese wildlife department with his splendid portfolio. He didn’t charge much for his services either and Aoba Jousai Publications needed that _oomph_ to get the higher ratings not only in the Japanese community but as well as in the world. Having a section of a rare species with top notch photography would seal the magazine’s future.

Akaashi Keiji was perfect for the job.

But he was smarter than what people would take for his age.

“Look, this is what we’re going to do.”,Keiji looked up at Oikawa with his dark eyes fixated on his brown orbs and Oikawa felt a chill for a second.

_'Damn it this guy is too serious!'_ Oikawa thought as he continued. “We’re going to send you to the Democratic Republic of Congo. Nice place, lots of forests, lovely habitats. You’ll go to one of the wildlife reserves; our company has been in touch with the researchers there who will be starting their research for the Shelley’s Eagle owl around the time you’ll arrive. There have been sightings of this owl recently so I’m confident that you can get the pictures. Does that ease your mind Akaashi-san?”

“A little.”

“Then hope to see you off in a week’s time then. I’ll message you the researchers’ details by tomorrow max.” Oikawa took out his phone to email his underling while Keiji stood up from his seat indicating his desire to leave.

_'Strange guy.'_ Oikawa thought as he shook the photographer’s hand.

As Keiji opened the door, Oikawa called out, “Ah I hope you’re acquainted with English or we’ll-.”

“I can speak and read English Oikawa-san, how else would I have taken the pictures of the Asian elephants in Sri Lanka for my portfolio, if I didn’t know how to communicate in a foreign land?”

With that, the door shut and Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose, smiling through gritted teeth.

“He annoys me a lot. He better get good shots of that owl...also...  _how does he take care of his skin it’s too perfect?!_ ”

* * *

 

Keiji entered his apartment to find Kenma seated on his couch.

He was too preoccupied with his game and only looked up when Keiji had reached the kitchen to take out cold water from the fridge.

“Hey.” He greeted as Keiji poured his water in the glass. Kenma’s hair had grown out a bit and he wasn’t exactly a blond anymore since his hair was mostly back to his natural shade of black. It looked more of a dipped dye job.

“Hey.” Keiji greeted his flat mate. “Weren’t you supposed to be at Kuroo’s place today? Not that I mind.”

“He’s in my room.”

“Oh.”

“His kitchen caught fire.”

“ _What.”_ Keiji nearly choked on his water.

Kenma smiled. “Calm down, no one got hurt.”

“But...how?”

“Long story.” Kenma returned to his game. “How did it go?”,he asked without looking up.

Keiji sat next to Kenma on the couch and loosened his tie. Automatically, as a tradition ever since they became flat mates, Kenma’s legs were on Keiji’s while his head rested against the arm rest.

“How to put it…The whole thing is impossible.” Keiji sighed as he leaned back.

The bedroom’s door opened and a tall man came out yawning. He grinned at Keiji, his bed head worse than ever.

“Ho? So Akaashi dear gets an impossible job?”

“Shut up Kuroo.” Kenma said without looking away from his game.

“Don’t do this to me Kenmaaa.” Kuroo drawled as he plopped himself on the carpet before Keiji. “He’s the dude who came on National television for probably the best wildlife photographer out there. He took a picture of the Asian Elephant which was chasing his car for god’s sake. He went freakin'  _underwater_ to take pictures of the turtles and the barrier reef. We’re talking about the recent graduate turned prodigy Akaashi Kei-.”

“Please stop Kuroo-san.” Keiji interrupted him. The last thing he wanted was more flattery to fuel his misery.

“Modesty, eh? So, what’s your assignment?” Kuroo smirked as he leaned closer and whispered, “More importantly how much are they paying you?”

Keiji leaned back even though he was on the couch and Kuroo was on the floor. He needed space.

“Enough to actually make me interested. Aoba Jousai Publishers want me to take photos of this owl...Shelley’s Eagle Owl...but that bird is so rare; I doubt I can actually find one.”

“How rare?” Kenma asked.

“No documentaries. No account of breeding behavior, no specific diet has been recorded officially and it’s near extinction because of habitat loss.”

Kuroo whistled. “Tough luck. Where is it?”

Keiji groaned. “They’re sending me to Africa, to some wildlife reserve in the Democratic state of Congo when the last bird ever to be photographed was in America.”

“Nice.”

“Shut up Kuroo.”

“I love you too Kenma.”

“I’m going to my room.”  Keiji announced as he got up to leave.

“If you’re planning to come out anytime make sure it’s after an hour.”

Keiji scrunched his nose. “Too much information.”

 

A week passed by in a flash. Keiji now sat in a chair in yet another office. The researcher with him, Mr. Phillips, was talking to the head of the reserve. After a while Mr. Phillips came up to him.

“Well Mr. Akaashi, it seems our guide is here along with a few helpers. My partners, Smith and Jacob will also be here with us shortly. Do you have your equipment ready?”

“Yes, everything is ready.” Keiji replied in English with a smile as he patted his camera which was hung around his neck. “My bag is outside with your equipment. I look forward to working with you.”

“Wonderful.” Phillips said as he walked outside.

Keiji followed him outside and saw two other men. He assumed they were Smith and Jacob. Both were testing their cameras and equipment. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Keiji jumped at the sudden contact and turned around to look up at a tall man. A local, he noted.

“You sit in the jeep; your bag has been kept. I am your guide for your project. My name is Joseph and he is Boris.” He gestured to an equally tall man checking guns.

“I look forward to working alongside with you, Joseph.” Keiji said, bowing.

Joseph smiled and walked away muttering: “I have not seen a Japanese man after a long time _.”_

Keiji blinked and decided to ask Joseph about his strange sentence when Phillips called out to him.

“Mr. Akaashi! Last check before we set off into the wilderness eh? _”_

_“_ Yes! _”_

 

Keiji never felt so alive in years. The wind on his face, the earth’s dust on his lips and the sounds of the near approaching jungle made him tingle with happiness. It reminded him of his days in Habarana in the hotel within the forest, how he would wake up to monkeys playing outside and observe the monitors in the lake in the afternoon. The hot nights with a book in his hand as the cicadas sung were greatly missed by him.

He would never forget the day he sought out to take pictures of the elephants for his work portfolio. The raw excitement of such huge and majestic beasts before him, the guide telling the tales of the female elephant who hated humans, the shrill warning of the tracker as one of the male elephants charged, the jeep getting stuck in a shallow yet muddy ditch, the fear of death yet the thrill to take it all in when he snapped his photos and Keiji remembered it all. He remembered the elephant walking away, him panting and thanking whatever gods were out there who saved him.

And Keiji was back. He was back in the wilderness and the danger. He loved every second of it. He had gotten many memory cards in case he found an interesting animal with the perfect angle. Phillips was busy talking to Jacob and Smith about their plans of observing the bird while Joseph drove and Boris sat next to Keiji, his eyes alert as ever and unwavering.

His whole surrounding had changed 180 degrees. Not that he didn’t like it back in Tokyo...Tokyo was fine but it was crowded and dusty. It was suffocating and Keiji often found himself wanting to claw out of it all. Out here it was different. Though the trees towered over him and the jungle was hotter, it felt fresher and more welcoming. He sighed happily and adjusted his camera lens as he felt he would be in action sooner than ever.

 

They were a little more into the jungle when the jeep stopped and they had to get off. The rest of the journey was to be on foot as the jungle would get thicker. As they were unloading their equipment Joseph warned them about poachers.

“If you see anyone with a gun and Boris and I are not with you, hide. Hide somewhere because the poachers will kill you without hesitation.”

Keiji made sure he had all his memory cards in his belt. The last thing he wanted was to get the pictures and lose the camera. He wore his bag and his camera was hung around his neck. Even though they were in a comparatively thicker part of the jungle, Keiji did not spot much of the fauna. Smith told him they’d see wildlife as they went deeper into the forest.

“You’ll find loads of birds and chimps as we go further. This jungle brims with life Mr. Akaashi _.”_

 

They all walked quietly when Jacob decided to break the silence.

“Say Phillips, have you heard about the Tarzan of this jungle? _”_ He asked, grinning.

“Wasn’t that a baseless rumor between the villagers? _”_ Phillips said with a chuckle, “Tarzan is just a silly tale.”

The three researchers laughed and Keiji smiled. A Tarzan sounded interesting. He looked up at the trees and was disappointed to not find an animal in the thick. No animal was a troubling sign. He found himself sighing. A month was too short indeed. He thought about calling Oikawa if he didn’t find any trace of the owl within 3 weeks. The last thing he wanted was returning to that stuffy office with the announcement of failure. He’d rather have the client be prepared beforehand.

He was cut off in his thoughts by Joseph.

“Actually, that Tarzan might exist. _”_

All eyes were on Joseph now. Boris grinned. Joseph only looked ahead and continued.

“My senior used to work with this Japanese zoologist who also wanted to find this bird. The Japanese man had brought his family during the research,”,Joseph glanced at Keiji, “A wife and a year old child. Unfortunately, the threat of poachers existed back then as well. My senior was with them when their jeep was attacked. The man died as he was shot first. My senior fired at the poachers who escaped, giving the wife and child the time to get to a safe place.”

“Did they?” Smith asked when he fell silent.

“The wife’s body was found later in the night but the child was nowhere to be found. We assumed the child-worst case scenario-was eaten by a wild animal. None of the villagers had seen him either.”

“Maybe he got found by an animal which lost its young and took care of it.” Boris piped in.

“The probability of the child surviving is very low though...” Phillips commented with his brows furrowed as he checked his compass. “Where is our campsite exactly?”

“East.”

Keiji clutched his camera. Joseph’s story made him uneasy. He wondered if Joseph was also present when the incident happened since his earlier sentence to Keiji was rather confusing. But how far back did this take place? He shook his head. The child probably never survived in the jungle.

He shivered. It was hot and humid but Keiji felt goosebumps on his arms. He felt as if they were being watched. He felt as if eyes bore into his body. He glanced behind him and saw no one. Was it his imagination? He didn’t assume the feeling as unimportant. If he had learned anything it was to trust his instincts. He heard a crack in the branches and quickly turned to the sound’s direction.

Nothing.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou was thrilled. He saw those  _hoomans_ and they looked very different from the occasionally dangerous ones. What intrigued him even more was the  _hooman_ walking in the end. Said  _hooman_ had a strange thing around his neck. Upon leaning closer while hanging from the tree he saw the  _hooman’s_ face. He nearly gasped. This one was really beautiful. He didn’t talk much like the others in his group. They were talking about something Koutarou didn’t quite understand.

Koutarou nearly lost his balance when he was looking at the newcomers. The branch broke and he had quickly jumped to the other tree. He noticed that his target was being suspicious of his surroundings. He had just swerved his head to the noise of the branch cracking. Koutarou liked that. Sharp senses were always a plus. The stranger from afar looked really mesmerizing. He began to wonder how the  _hooman_ would look when Koutarou would be right before him and able to study his features better. For now, it was safe for him to say it was love at first sight.

Maybe he could finally move on.

For the longest time, he thought he was an owl. But Mama Bundi told him he was different. He noticed as well, he did not have feathers and he was a lot larger than his siblings. He was completely different and that made him sad. His appearance resembled those of the visitors to the jungle. But these visitors would either shoot an animal with their dangerous weapons or capture the young lings. It disgusted Koutarou that he was one of their species. It would have been much easier if he was an owl like his family.

He followed the  _hoomans_ from the trees. None of them were sharp enough to catch him. Except that gorgeous one. But the others seemed stupid. Koutarou grinned. It was as simple as hunting for a squirrel in the afternoon. He remembered Mama Bundi, the owl which raised him and taught him about the world and survival. He remembered how she had to work hard to find a better nest for the growing Koutarou and her struggles in teaching him how to hunt. Her love and support had kept him and his siblings alive. Koutarou smiled sadly. Even if he wasn’t an owl, his mama would always be Mama Bundi.

Before Mama Bundi passed away she made young Koutarou promise to find himself a mate.

**_“You need to live a life with your own Koo, find yourself a mate and live with them.”_ **

He grinned as he eyed the new comer.

**_“Don’t worry Mama, I found the perfect mate.”_ **

 

* * *

 

They had now stopped for a fifteen-minute break. Phillips and company collapsed right there.

“Ah the heat is killing me _.”_ Smith complained as he tried to fan himself with his journal.

Joseph walked ahead to secure the area while Boris stayed with the rest of the group. Keiji decided to sit with Boris. They both nodded at each other while they drank water from their canteens.

“So, Mr. Boris...I feel as if we’re being watched-do you feel it too?” Keiji asked, his eyes darting from the pathway they came from to the trees towering them.

“Something is following us...but not very dangerous.” Boris replied in a hushed voice. “It’s the jungle man.”

“The jungle man we were talking about?” Keiji exclaimed, “He exists?”

“Those foreigners don’t believe in it,” Boris muttered bitterly, “but I’ve seen him before. He’s too fast but you can spot him. He’s following us.”

Keiji was surprised. He wasn’t sure whether to believe Boris but he knew as well that they were being followed. He shuddered. Someone was staring at him.

 

Joseph returned and they all walked further into the jungle. Keiji would now occasionally find a snake or a squirrel which he’d take photos of. He made sure before to take the opportunity and get as many photographs as he could. As night fell, they had finally reached their campsite. It was a small clearing and behind the large bushes was a watering hole.

The tents were set and it was decided to start searching for the nests in the morning. From the nests, they could then start their observation. The fire crackled and Keiji found himself yawning. It had been a while since he had walked so much. It grew colder in the night and the warmth of the fire made Keiji sleepier. He still stayed up for dinner and after listening to Jacob’s amusing tale of getting attacked by a bear and sharing his own experience in Sri Lanka, Keiji retired to his tent for the night.

 

Sleep did not come to Keiji. He stayed up looking through his camera pictures. There was nothing intriguing about the photos taken today. He tried to reassure himself. It was only day one. He had around twenty-nine days. He had time. Oikawa was a fool anyhow. Keiji smiled. He wondered what Kenma and Kuroo were up to. _Something dirty_ , a voice which resembled Kuroo’s echoed in his head.

“Ew Kuroo.” Keiji whispered.

He heard the fire being put out and the voices of Phillips and company saying their good nights. He heard a little shuffling of feet and the occasional rustle of sleeping bags. Besides the noise created by his to be comrades, the jungle was as noisy as ever. The buzz of insects was extremely loud as if a stereo was playing in his tent. He couldn’t wait for the stage when they would have to stay up at night. The jungle was alive at night time.

A yawn escaped his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he couldn’t afford to be tired.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Keiji nearly let out a shout when he came out of his tent. If he hadn’t looked where he was going, he would have stepped on a dead rat right outside his tent. On close inspection Keiji realized that the rat had been killed and had not just randomly died. He had to pick it up by the tail and throw it. He nearly puked.

“Some predator.” He muttered.

After washing up and having breakfast, they had set out to find the owl’s nesting area. For a while Keiji did not have the feeling of being watched. Even though they had not found any trace of the nesting area of the Shelley’s Eagle Owl, they did find the Congo peafowl. Keiji was happy as he was able to get a few good pictures of the bird.

At night Phillips went through his camera as they ate dinner.

“Impressive photography skills if I say so myself, Mr. Akaashi.”

“Thank you.”

Smith looked at them too and chuckled, “Hopefully when we find the owl, your skills will give it perfect justice. Imagine the glory itself being captured. We’re truly lucky to have you with us Mr. Akaashi.”

Keiji rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re too kind. I hope we do find it soon.”

There was silence this time.

“We’ll find it soon.” Phillips repeated Keiji’s words as if to reassure the group and perhaps himself too.

Day two was technically a failure as well.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Keiji swore the next morning.

This time a dead bird, killed as well, was right outside his tent. He picked it up by its leg which was less bloody and walked away from the campsite to throw it. As soon as he stepped out of the safety of the campsite, he shivered. The feeling before returned. Keiji looked up at the trees and then looked behind him.

A voice whispered in his mind, ' _You’re haunted.'_

Keiji brushed it off. There’s no such thing as being haunted. It’s probably a really sneaky monkey studying him. And the dead animals? It’s only been two days so a coincidence was likely. He threw the dead bird and turned back to the campsite.

When he came back, he saw Phillips and company studying a map. Boris was packing his bag and Joseph was making his way to the watering hole. Nobody else had a dead animal outside their tents.

“Just a coincidence-don’t let it get to you.” He whispered to himself as he walked towards the researchers.

* * *

 

“ ** _He threw the bird as well!”_** Koutarou exclaimed as he pulled on his hair. “ ** _You told me it would work!”_** he pointed at the owl perched on the nearby branch.

“ ** _Maybe he’s not interested in the bird either? Squirrel’s a good choice Koo.”_** The owl replied. “ ** _Or maybe it’s not aware of being a potential mate? You might be wasting your time.”_**

 _ **"S** hut up Ha.” _Another owl hissed as she perched on Koutarou’s shoulder. Her talons pinched Koutarou a little but it didn’t hurt him. “ ** _Koo, you’ll get his attention. Maybe he’s just slow.”_**

 ** _“I’ll try to hunt a squirrel this time. If he throws that too then what do I do Kree?”_** Koutarou said sadly, his spikes drooping a little.

“ ** _Then show yourself to him. When he’s aware of you, the next step is the courting ritual.”_** Kree spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

“ ** _Are you sure this one is 'the one’?”_** Ha asked.

“ ** _I’ll have to try. Then only you guys can migrate right.”_** Kree rubbed her head against Koutarou’s face.

“ ** _Cheer up; we’ll be here for you till the very end Koo. Take your time. The jungle isn’t going anywhere.”_**

**_“I love you guys.”_ **

**_“Shut up and hunt a squirrel already."_ **

**_“Shut up Ha.”_ **

* * *

 

 

Keiji pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s definitely haunted. A huge squirrel lay dead outside his tent on the fourth day.

He spotted Boris at the fire area.

“Mr. Boris? A little help?” Keiji called out.

When Boris came, he also scrunched his nose.

“Bloody squirrel.”

 _“_ Is it strange that an animal seems to drop its prey outside my tent every night?”

Boris shot him a look. “That is not normal.”

Keiji sighed. “What do I do? Am I cursed?”

Boris shrugged. “Don’t hear a lot of curses in these parts.”

They had disposed off the squirrel and Keiji decided to tell the strange incident to his other companions.

“That seems like a mating ritual-”, Smith replied, unsure himself. “But why outside your tent?”

“Can’t be a curse. Those animals were killed right.” Joseph muttered.

“Did they have claw marks?” Phillips inquired.

“None that I can identify...sharp claws-or talons maybe?” Keiji replied.

All of them were lost in thought for a few minutes when Jacob broke the silence.

“I hate to ruin this mystery solving meeting but we have to hike further ahead today and we’re burning daylight.”

Keiji apologized immediately but he was hushed by the others. They reassured Keiji that they too would be concerned if something like that happened to anyone else and it was only natural for him to be freaked out.

 

They all now observed a chimp family. They had climbed trees and searched a lot today as well but with no luck. Keiji wondered if the owl was already extinct. He now lay on his stomach as he snapped pictures of the chimpanzees playing. He didn’t feel as if he was being watched today. Perhaps because they were very far from their campsite? For now Keiji kept his uneasy thoughts at the back of his mind. It was better to focus on his pictures than the weird occurrences.

 

Keiji was now seated in front of the campfire going through his pictures. He noted to change his batteries as it was nearly out of power. He felt his feet throb. They had hiked quite a long distance and back. He stretched a little and made another note in his mind to take a proper bath in the watering hole. They were to leave the current campsite to another area the next day so it would be a long journey.

After dinner Joseph offered to stay outside Keiji’s tent.

“I’m going to keep watch for the first half anyways, so I’ll sit outside your tent just in case.”,Joseph stated when Keiji tried to stop him.

“If you insist it won’t be a bother...thank you Mr. Joseph. _”,_ Keiji bowed and made his way to his tent.

 

There was no dead animal outside his tent. Keiji sighed in relief. Boris was drinking tea when Keiji was going to the watering hole for a bath. The other researchers and Joseph had not stirred from their sleep yet.

“Nothing dead?”Boris asked.

“Nothing dead _.”_ Keiji replied, feeling the ends of his mouth twitch upwards.

He wasn’t cursed; it was all in his head.

* * *

 

Keiji was now in the watering hole, washing his face. The water was cool despite the hot and humid weather. It felt nice to be clean all over. The upcoming journey would be trickier than ever because Joseph warned them that finding a campsite would be harder than usual since they would be going outside the reserve’s boundaries.

He was thinking of changing his batteries as soon as he would go to his tent and also changing the memory cards when he felt a chill. The dreaded feeling was back. Keiji gulped. He was being watched yet again. He slowly turned around when he saw a pair of eyes locked with his.

Keiji felt all his hairs standing up. This is it. This is how he dies. Out in the jungle hunted by an unknown predator...being naked on top of that. The image of a very angry Oikawa flashed before his eyes. He failed the job he was given. Yes of course he couldn’t turn in the pictures because a) he was unable to find the Shelley’s Eagle Owl and b) He would be dead.

He remembered after the elephant incident that he had decided to write a will before he would embark on such jobs. He cursed himself for not writing a will. Well Kenma would take his TV and computer. Kuroo could take whatever. An image of a funeral came to Keiji’s mind. Kuroo would probably make a bad joke on his funeral. It was almost as if he could imagine it happening-

“- _Ah yes the Akaashi we all loved was a talented human being and it was quite obvious to the **naked** eye. No one could have fathomed that a trip to nature would have him  **bathing** in deep waters-”_

He shook away the disturbing scene he had imagined. For now he tried to study his surroundings. The eyes still stared at him and Keiji was unsure if just getting out and running was the best option. Was he in the animal’s territory? Was the animal really dangerous? He had to get out either way. Not to mention getting dressed. He could just get out and run back to the campsite. Everyone else was male so it wouldn’t be too awkward.

Who was he kidding?  _It was too awkward._

Maybe if he would quietly wade back to the surface opposite the animal and raise his hands to show that he wasn’t harmful...would it still attack when he would start to dress?

_Probably._

He was calculating an escape when the bushes rustled and a deafening screech echoed along with Keiji’s screams. It was only when he looked up finally; Keiji saw the 'predator’.

It was a man.

A man in a loincloth.

A well tanned man with weirdly spiked hair and the most prominent gold eyes.

A man who was currently screeching.

Keiji didn’t know how to take in this situation exactly. Was he supposed to run or...make friends with the stranger? Not to mention he was naked? But the stranger was a male so it was fine right? What was he going to do now? Maybe the commotion was heard by his companions. If they didn’t come any second, Keiji had to assume they all were still asleep, deaf or dead.

No one came to his side. Keiji was all alone. He glanced at the man who had now stopped screeching and was now studying him. He felt uncomfortable as the chills returned.

_Would he stop staring?_

Help was not coming and Keiji now had to assume that the man was not dangerous...aside from having no respect for personal space.

He sighed and swam towards the now hooting (?) man.

“Who are you?” Keiji asked in English, although he doubted the man could understand him. The stranger’s eyes seemed as if they were scanning him and Keiji found it hard to fight back the blood rushing up his face.

The man grinned and bent down and rubbed his nose against Keiji’s. That caught Keiji off guard and he jerked away. His nose was also not used to the form of contact as he sneezed which caused the man to back off.

After a few minutes and an internal debate with himself questioning how dangerous the stranger was, Keiji came out of the watering hole. He felt eyes bore at the back of his neck as he dried himself. He nearly tripped when he tried to wear his boxers. He glanced at the man who was now only a few feet away from him still studying him.

It was one of the most uncomfortable situations Keiji had ever come across. He wasn’t good with people observing him and he found difficulty in buttoning his shirt. His fingers fumbled around with the belt and he nearly dropped it twice.

“Will you stop staring please?”,He called out to the stranger in Japanese. He was definitely staring. He got a hoot (?) as a reply.

When he was done he found the stranger still  _studying_ him as if he was some weird specimen. Keiji scratched his head. Could this be the jungle man? He found himself walking to the jungle man who was seated in a strange way.

“Like a bird.” Keiji whispered as he crouched to meet the stranger’s eye level.

The stranger looked away as if embarrassed and Keiji didn’t know how to respond.

“You stare at me the whole time and now you’re embarrassed? You’re a pervert Mr. Jungle Man.” Keiji stated in a matter of fact tone.

The stranger gave out a few hoots and coos as if trying to convey something and then he lunged at Keiji.

“What the hell?” Keiji exclaimed as the stranger had his hands around him and he rubbed his nose against Keiji’s.

Keiji tried to push the strange man away from him but he was too strong.

“Is this how you say hello?”,Keiji asked, bewildered and annoyed, if it was possible to have both feelings at once. For some reason Keiji felt as if he just got himself a new responsibility.

“How troublesome.” He muttered as the stranger nuzzled closer.

He had to return to the campsite and the jungle man was in the way. Normally people would be astonished and in awe but Keiji just wanted his personal space back and perhaps the last few minutes of his life which were passed in terrible awkwardness.

“Please, let go-”,He began as the stranger rubbed his nose against Keiji’s. Keiji rolled his eyes. Troublesome indeed. He put his hands on the stranger’s shoulders and kicked him with his foot. The stranger screeched and he looked at Keiji in shock.

“Please, I like my space Mr. Jungle Man.”,Keiji stated as he turned to walk away.

He heard a few small sad hoots and when he glanced towards the man’s side, he saw him crawling with his head hung back to the bushes. It was actually a sad sight. Keiji felt a little bad about it.

“Sorry Mr. Jungle Man!”,He shouted. The stranger quickly turned his head to look and Keiji managed a smile before running back to the campsite.

 

 

When he returned to the campsite he was greeted with the noise of a fan.

“Ah...Mr. Akaashi! You took your time!” Phillips shouted through the noise.

“I’m sorry! I’ll pack my things quickly!” Keiji apologized and ran to his tent to change his batteries and pack up.

He heard Joseph scolding the researchers for being loud as he turned off the fan with protests from Jacob about it being too hot.

“So that’s why no one heard me. The noise from the fan-”,Keiji muttered as he changed his camera’s battery and memory card.

He did decide to tell Boris about the jungle man later. Keiji shook his head as he came out of his tent with his bag packed and equipment ready. The jungle man existed. He realized he should have studied the stranger’s face more like he studied Keiji. He shuddered. Alright maybe not that intensely...at least to the point to actually confirm he was Japanese. All he remembered were those bright yet intimidating golden eyes which bore into him.

They departed the campsite in search for a new one with the hope of being closer to the owl’s nesting area. As soon as they entered the area outside the reserve, Joseph told them to be very aware of their surroundings.

“Poachers are common here. Be sharp _.”,_ He whispered and they walked further into the dense jungle. 

The search for a new campsite failed and there was no sign of the owl’s nests either. However Smith reassured them that they were going in the right direction as there were more small animals which were the owl’s potential prey.

When the sun had set they had decided to put up a temporary camp for the night in a small clearing. The tents were put up and dinner was just tinned fruit. Joseph pointed out the areas they would cover the next day and Phillips gave the group a sort of encouraging speech before they decided to rest for the night. Boris was in charge of looking out. Before Keiji retired to his tent he decided to talk to Boris. He walked up to the tall man and they both nodded as their silent greeting.

“Mr. Boris...today I may have met the jungle man...”,Keiji began.

Boris grinned, “Tell me, did he have weird hair?”

“Yes!” Keiji exclaimed, surprised to know that Boris had perhaps seen the jungle man more up close than merely 'spotting’ him. “He stared at me a long time-maybe because we’re both human?”

Boris shook his head. “Jungle man isn’t the type to stare unless he’s real interested. He’s not interested in us,” He spoke as he gestured to himself and the researchers’ tents, “But maybe he’s interested in...”

“Interested in?”

Boris seemed to chuckle as he pointed at Keiji, “Maybe he’s interested in you.”

Keiji was taken a back. So the jungle man wasn’t normally interested in other humans? He should have had a feeling of dread but what Keiji felt was different as he crossed his arms and plainly rejected Boris’ statement.

“I don’t think so...maybe he just became curious to our behavior. We’re not poachers and all-”

“Whatever you believe in.”

Keiji bid Boris farewell for the night and entered his tent. He decided to shut off all thoughts regarding the jungle man. It just caused him to have a weird feeling as the image of the jungle man staring at him would appear from time to time. He sighed as he got into his sleeping bag and shoved the things cluttered near him. Since they had not unpacked properly the frying pan and food tins were kept in Keiji’s tent along with his camera equipment. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

****

**_“Are you sure this will work Kree?”_ **

**_“Didn’t you tell me that he didn’t reject you when you showed yourself?”_ **

**_“He kind of kicked me-”_ **

**_“He called back didn’t he? You’re a scared baby chimp, Koo.”_ **

**_“Shut up Ha.”_ **

**_“Just go for it!”_ **

**_“Will this ACTUALLY WORK?!”_ **

**_“It will; he just needs to respond back to form a duet, then you both are mates!”_ **

**_“I’m scared Kree.”_ **

**_“I will peck your eyes out. Just go already.”_ **

**_“Okay okay! Here goes-everything-”_ **

* * *

****

Keiji woke with a jump as a screech echoed through the campsite. He groaned. He recognized the voice of the shrill screams and loud hoots. He heard the others waking in the other tents.

“Mr. Boris what is going on?”,Jacob shouted.

“Shush! It’s the jungle man, just ignore him and he will go on his way.” Boris replied.

Keiji covered his ears and hoped that Boris was right. It was as if the jungle man was right outside his tent. He heard the screeches and the hoots for what felt like an eternity and his head began to throb. Soon he became irritated by the overbearing  _noise_ and did what any other rational human being would do at this hour and in this situation:

He screeched back.

The noise actually died down. Keiji was relieved. At least now he could sleep in peace. He was just about to close his eyes when the flap of his tent was opened and startled poor Keiji to death. A screeching man was hovering over him all excited and energetic, cooing in between and causing a lot of ruckus in such a small space. Keiji shouted at him to stay back and he reached out for something,  _anything,_ to keep the jungle man away.

His hand found the frying pan and he quickly swung it towards the jungle man.

It was a bull’s eye as Keiji had successfully hit the man on the head. The jungle man now lay unconscious on Keiji’s lap while Keiji panted for air. The jungle seemed much quieter than before. Boris and Smith came in and dragged the man off Keiji while Joseph told him to rest.

“You’ve been through a lot for tonight so you should rest Mr. Akaashi. We’ll take care of things from here.” He said and closed the flap of the tent.

Keiji reached out for his water canteen and sipped water as he tried to calm himself down. He honestly thought he would have died from the lack of oxygen and the unbearable noise.

He was able to lie back down and he continuously reminded himself about his home in Tokyo with Kenma playing his games and Kuroo occasionally visiting to creep him out. He reminded himself of the beautiful barrier reef and the colorful life that thrived there. He reminded himself of the open spaces in Habarana and the clear skies he often woke up to in his hammock there.

The memories calmed him and he shut his eyes letting slumber welcome him as his body relaxed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I don't know anymore
> 
> [Tumblr ](https://www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keiji.”  
> “Yes that’s me.”  
> “Keiji.”  
> “Um you can stop now.”  
> “Keiji-Keiji, Keiji!”  
> “Oh no-Koutarou stop.”  
> “Keeeeeiiijiiiii.”

The next morning, Keiji came out of his tent to find everyone awake. He also found the jungle man tied up in ropes and gagged. The jungle man’s eyes widened when he saw Keiji and he struggled a bit before he gave up.

“Um-why is he gagged?” Keiji asked.

“He caused quite a ruckus, screeching and shouting so we had no choice but to silence him. He also nearly bit Mr. Jacob.” Joseph replied.

“Nearly is an understatement!” Jacob shouted from his side, “Say Phillips, can humans have rabies?”

"It’s very rare but you’re perfectly fine, Mr. Jacob.” Phillips rubbed the sides of his temples as if he had been up for quite a while.

“Breakfast Mr. Akaashi!” Smith somehow appeared behind Keiji with a plate of hot beef jerky.

“Thank you Mr. Smith.” Keiji smiled as he took the plate.

He walked to the jungle man and sat next to him.

“I really don’t think we need to gag him.” Keiji said as he took the cloth off the other man’s mouth.

The jungle man was quiet and Keiji held the meat, eating off a piece of it and then offering the rest to the jungle man who first looked at the food skeptically before taking a bite. He seemed to like it as he soon gobbled the whole piece and looked at Keiji expectantly.

"What’s your name-?” Keiji trailed off as he gave another piece to the jungle man.

"If he’s the same as the child of the Japanese zoologist,” Joseph began as he searched his pockets to reveal a crumpled up paper and handed it to Keiji. “The Japanese man was called Bokuto, the wife’s name is unknown but the son’s name is.”

"Koutarou.” Keiji finished as he looked at the man who grinned with a full mouth.

"You know...if he really was raised in the wild, he could have been raised by an owl.” Phillips piped in and then he rubbed his temple as he realized what he just said out loud.

"As absurd as it sounds, it makes sense...he might be the one leaving those dead animals.” Smith offered as he drank from his water canteen. “His nails are quite sharp and his habits are not nearly human; he could probably hurt us all in a matter of seconds.”

"Also the behavior! The prey given to the mate, the screeches at night which only halted when you answered back...they’re all mating behaviors of the owl family.” Phillips said and then he tried to hide his smile when he saw how mortified Keiji looked.

Boris who had been quiet for the longest time broke out laughing and soon the others followed suit. Koutarou looked at everyone surprised while Keiji pressed his lips and prayed that he wasn’t going red.

Soon after, the laughter had reduced and the researchers coughed and Keiji glared at the ground.

Joseph coughed and started to speak, “Since we might have found some hope of the owl because of Mr. Koutarou,” He glanced at the jungle man, “We can find the nesting areas more quickly. Let’s pack up and get going.”

The others ate quickly and they all packed. Keiji hoped to not hear another word about Koutarou’s embarrassing behavior when they would begin their search again.

He was wrong.

"But why me...alone with... _him?”_ Keiji began to protest when Jacob cut him off.

"We’re all splitting up from this point Mr. Akaashi. As much as we’d love to let the jungle man go with us he is rather,” Jacob looked at Koutarou who was standing besides Keiji, looking tall as ever and he had narrowed his eyes at the researcher, “Um hostile towards us and very friendly with you.”

"Besides, from our group you have the rather troubling time limit right Mr. Akaashi?” Phillips inquired. “From all of us you must be a little desperate at this point.”

Keiji had to stop himself from groaning. Of course. He had less than three weeks to return back to Japan and he didn’t intend to return without capturing the Shelley’s Eagle Owl on film. He sighed.

"I will go with him-west?”

Joseph nodded. “I will go with Mr. Smith straight ahead while Boris goes with Mr. Phillips and Mr. Jacob towards the east. We will meet at the water reservoir we saw a few minutes ago in the evening.”

He also handed Keiji a gun. “It causes a smoke signal when fired. Fire it only when you’re in trouble because the alarm might attract any poachers nearby.”

 

 

* * *

 

“And potentially scare Bokuto-san and making the whole place a shooting area why not.” Keiji muttered in his Japanese as he walked alone. The jungle man would walk besides him or walk on all fours from time to time. Essentially, Keiji had to follow Koutarou but he was too preoccupied with the embarrassment he had to endure the past few days.

He was yanked by the arm and found him suddenly facing Koutarou who grinned and bent down to rub their noses once more. Keiji stepped back immediately and heard the other man coo sadly.

"Look,” Keiji began and it occurred to him that he should probably start addressing the jungle man by his given name. Bokuto-san would also work but he supposed that it would be better if the other was able to identify the first name.

How did it go in the movies again?

“Kou- ta- rou.”,Keiji said slowly as he put his hand on the other’s upper chest. Koutarou looked at him quizzically and hooted softly.

“Kou- ta- rou.”

“Kou-”

"Ta”

"-ta”

"Rou.”

"-rou..?”

"Yes, that’s your name. Kou-ta-rou.” Keiji said, smiling, hoping that it worked.

He then began the next step. As much as he didn’t want Koutarou involved with him, he decided in the end to teach his own name to him as well.

"Kei-ji.” He began slowly as he shifted his hand to his own chest- bumping against the camera a little.

"Kei-ji.” He said once more.

"Kei..ji”, Koutarou repeated Keiji’s name.

"Yes-Kei-ji.”

"Keiji-Keiji.”

Keiji smiled, “Nice to meet you Koutarou.”

"Keiji.”

"Yes that’s me.”

"Keiji.”

"Um you can stop now.”

"Keiji-Keiji, Keiji!”

"Oh no-Koutarou stop.”

"Keeeeeiiijiiiii.”

Keiji sighed and gestured the path before him. “Lead the way Koutarou.”

"Keiji.”

"Like I want you to show me where you live?”

"Keiiiiji?”

Keiji sighed and began to walk. The other man followed him and it was starting to annoy him at how loud his companion was.

“Keiji!”

"What is it Koutarou?”,Keiji turned to see Koutarou swinging from a branch and then jumping from it while doing a somersault. He tripped on a twig and fell with a loud  _THUD!_ sound.

Keiji couldn’t help but chuckle as he offered his hand to Koutarou.

“Very impressive Koutarou.”

The other man grinned as he took his hand to get up. He hooted a little before they continued their walk.

 

 

Koutarou was absolutely delighted. Sure he had a rough start but the  _hooman-_ who was probably called Keiji- was at least accepting his company. That was a good start. He also loved it when he said  _Keiji;_ it felt nice on his tongue. There was still the language barrier at hand, Keiji couldn’t understand his words. Not to mention Koutarou had no idea what Keiji was saying either? What was Keiji addressing him as?

 

“Kou-ta-rou-”,He mumbled as he put his hand on his chest.

"Yes, good that’s you. Koutarou.” Keiji said approvingly.

Koutarou felt his cheeks go warm. The jungle heat was getting to him. Of course it was. Keiji was gorgeous no doubt but that didn’t mean he could possibly make Koutarou nervous.

He could almost hear a disappointed hoot from Ha.

" _Who are you trying to fool, Koo?”_

He was about to call Keiji again when he heard a rustle from the bushes a few feet away from them. He could hear steps actually. Three, no, four men were near. Friendly vibes? Koutarou felt none. It’s the hunters Koutarou realized. They had to get out of there. Climb up a tree maybe and hide for a while. Could Keiji climb? They’d have to try nonetheless if they wanted to live.

He covered Keiji’s mouth and he was met with retaliation from him. Keiji struggled under his grasp trying to make loud muffled noises. Koutarou tried to calm him down, trying to coo to him because  _you don’t understand we’ll die if they find us._

He was trying to walk away but Keiji wouldn’t budge. He was strong as well. Then they heard the men talk. They were very near. Keiji must have also realized that they were in trouble as he let Koutarou lead him away from the voices. They steered away as quietly as possible, hiding behind trees and crouching in between large bushes and when Koutarou found their distance far enough he let go of Keiji’s mouth and with his other hand holding Keiji’s, he broke into a run.

 

Keiji had probably met the most interesting human ever. Dynamic was probably a better word. He would be a shouting and screaming hooligan in one second to a sad and droopy person weighed down with all the worries in the world and now he saw a sharp and focused man who knew how to act in dire situations. There were probably more layers on to him. They were now running away from the poachers and Keiji was impressed that Koutarou had recognized danger. When he had clamped his hand on Keiji’s mouth Keiji thought he was actually going to kill him. Kidnap him and maybe eat him. Strange ideas come into your mind when a jungle man covers your mouth and drags you along with him.

They were going in more zig zags and turns and Keiji knew he wouldn’t be able to find his companions as he had simply forgotten the way. They stopped before a gigantic tree and Koutarou began to climb it.

"Keiji.” He said as he reached his hand out.

"I can climb.” Keiji replied as he swung his camera to his back, letting it cushion against his small bag to avoid it getting scratched by the bark. He began to climb and at the end reached for Koutarou who helped him get up into a big nest.

"Don’t tell me-this is where you live?” Keiji exclaimed in disbelief. It wasn’t that big but big enough to hold at most two people. What made his mouth drop even more were the two owls studying him.

Koutarou hooted and cooed at the owls and one of them perched on his shoulders and glared at Keiji. Was he being judged?

"Nice to meet you?” Keiji said uncertain as to what their relation with Koutarou was.

Then it suddenly hit him. The owls. They were bigger in size and their appearance matched the description he was given. Large eyes, brown feathers, big size-he may have stumbled upon the Shelley’s Eagle Owl! He began laughing. Take that Oikawa! He found it! He could take the pictures now, maybe if he stuck around with Koutarou for the time being he could gain their trust and capture them on film up close.

Koutarou and the owls looked at him with confusion and the other perched on Keiji’s shoulder. Keiji nearly fell back at the sudden flutter near his face. The owl hooted and tilted his head at Keiji. Its talons hurt Keiji a little. When the owl flew off him it began to talk to Koutarou who made many animated faces. Keiji slowly reached out for his camera. He had a new memory card in and he had replaced the batteries. He took out a handkerchief from his belt pocket and wiped the lenses. It was still the afternoon and he had to adjust the lenses and settings to the light.

He nearly jumped when he looked up and found himself looking at large golden eyes. Koutarou was looking at him and throwing suspicious glances at Keiji’s camera.

"It’s not a gun if you’re wondering.” Keiji said as he positioned the camera towards one of the owls which was perched on a branch now.

He heard a screech and Koutarou blocked the owl with his body. He snarled a bit at the camera. Keiji sighed. He probably thought it was a weapon. Keiji turned the camera to take a selfie.

"Look, it’s not a weapon.” He said as he clicked his own picture. “See?”,He showed the result to Koutarou. “Picture.”

Koutarou looked at the picture for a long time and then relaxed. Well Keiji hoped he had. He now again positioned himself to take the owl’s picture. This time Koutarou didn’t intervene.

The owls were surprisingly calm with Keiji taking their pictures in close proximity. Keiji assumed it was because he was with Koutarou.

" _Because you’re supposed to be his mate.”_ A voice echoed in his mind. It sounded a lot like Kuroo. Keiji scrunched his nose. Nope he wasn’t the mate...just a fellow human...being friends with the jungle man...is what he’d like to take this situation as.

 

Koutarou wanted to sulk. Keiji was sort of impressed when he saw the nest but now he was just focused on Kree and Ha. Sure they were amazing owls and all, Koutarou took pride in being their brother even if he was a different species but...couldn’t Keiji look at  _him_ for a while? No, he was too busy doing something with that weird thing around his neck and it was really obvious that he was only interested in the owls more than Koutarou.

Another reason added to why Koutarou wished he was born an owl. Kree must have seen him sulking as she nudged at Ha and they both flew off to their own tree. Keiji seemed to be happier when they flew off as he positioned his thing towards them more. Koutarou couldn’t point out the emotion; was Keiji satisfied, excited or what?

' _He’s still fixated on Kree and Ha.'_ Koutarou thought sadly. He let out a small coo to get Keiji’s attention. When Keiji did not turn he looked away somewhere else, angry at the world for being too cruel to him.

 

* * *

 

“Koutarou.” Keiji said after he had finished taking the pictures. The man was facing the other side, his fingers fumbling with the small twigs on the nest and...he was pouting. Keiji felt a little pang of guilt. Then again getting to take pictures of the owls was really important to him. He was thinking of staying at the night as well. Judging that the owls had gone to the next tree, it must be where their nest is. They would probably hunt at night so maybe Keiji could get some more pictures.

He still had to thank Koutarou. Without him, he would have never found the owls in time. But the other man did not face him when he called his name again. Keiji sighed and tried to rest in the tree. It didn’t smell that bad...it was bearable. Koutarou let out a few more sad coos and clicks which now slightly annoyed Keiji.

_What would make him feel better?_

He changed the memory card in his camera and positioned the camera at Koutarou.

"Koutarou, look here!”

He snapped a few pictures of Koutarou when he did turn around. It did improve his mood. Correction; Koutarou was happy as now he was moving as much as he could in the small space, grinning and hooting at the camera and repeating Keiji’s name over and over again. It drained Keiji a bit with all the noise but as long as Koutarou was smiling and not being in a bad mood, he could put up with it.

The sun set and Keiji observed the other tree. He would take pictures of them as they would fly from their nest from time to time. The hunting time must have started as Koutarou had left the nest as well. He had his torch out from his small back pack and positioned it towards the tree. A little unfair but they would have to put up with Keiji for tonight at least.

After a few hours his torch began to dim and he decided to stop taking pictures. He had three memory cards, all full with the pictures of the owls and he felt like celebrating. He had got many good shots and enough to actually choose from. A yawn escaped his mouth and he tried to stretch in the small space. He was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Keiji.”

He turned around and saw the scene which he wished he could forget at once. Before him on the edge of the nest sat Koutarou with a bloody mouth and bloody hands as he tried to nudge at whatever dead vermin he had hunted. It was then when he noticed in whatever light the moon could offer at how  _sharp_ Koutarou’s nails actually were. Keiji shot a dirty look at the nearby trees. It was all those owls’ doing with the sharpening of the nails and making Koutarou acquire taste for raw flesh. Then again...who was he to complain? At least they raised a human which was a daunting task for many humans themselves.

"Keiji?” Koutarou looked at him with a quizzical look as he pushed the dead thing towards Keiji.

"Um no thank you Koutarou...I’m fine with my energy bar-”,Keiji said trying not to make a disgusted face as he slowly took out the energy bar he had in his bag. Koutarou looked at it and opened his mouth probably indicating that he wanted some.

"Please wash your mouth after dinner Koutarou.” Keiji muttered as he took off a small piece of the energy bar and popped it in Koutarou’s mouth. He tried to not laugh as he saw Koutarou’s face scrunch up at the taste of it. The poor guy tried to eat it, and he did but he wasn’t too happy about it.

"I suppose blood and blueberry don’t make a nice combination.”

Koutarou cooed a little and then took whatever his hunt was and left the nest. Keiji wondered if Koutarou was having another of his mood swings. He decided not to think of it and ate his remaining energy bar and drank water from his canteen. He tried to make himself comfortable in the nest and made sure his camera was safe with his bag before he closed his eyes. He was tired and sleep came to him before long.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to heat and sweat. Mostly sweat. Keiji couldn’t budge from his place as Koutarou was sleeping besides him, his one arm swung around Keiji’s waist and their legs tangled in the small space. It seemed as if all the exhaustion of the previous days had hit him now that he himself didn’t want to get up. He shifted just a little, making sure not to disturb Koutarou as he studied the sleeping man’s face.

He had thankfully cleaned his mouth from the blood which had covered it last night. His hair was spiked up as usual and they seemed bleached. What exactly was he applying to his hair which made it like that? He studied Koutarou’s face more. His face was very tanned by the sun and his hair contrasted with it a lot. He had a strong jaw line, a few cuts probably from trying to shave? Could Koutarou shave in the jungle? And how? That Keiji decided to leave as a mystery. The sleeping man had long eyelashes and a sculpted nose. He breathed out from his mouth, his lips parted a bit and Keiji caught himself from trying to outline them with his free hand.

 _'Just because he has nice lips doesn’t mean you can touch them. You’re violating your own rules of personal space.'_ He scolded himself internally.

Keiji let out a small embarrassing yelp when Koutarou moved suddenly. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to which Keiji assumed he was surprised to see their current position.

"Keiji.” He whispered as he nuzzled closer and rubbed their noses.

"There’s this wonderful concept called personal space Koutarou.” Keiji replied, surprised to find his own voice in a whisper.

Koutarou’s hand around Keiji’s waist was now on his cheek as he traced Keiji’s face with his fingers. Keiji noticed he was being careful with his nails. It was as if Koutarou wanted to make sure all of him was real and alive as he would whisper his name from time to time and only sigh softly as if relieved when Keiji would reply with a “Hmm?”

Time seemed to have stopped in that very moment for Keiji. He wanted to touch Koutarou as well, trace his face with his own hands and whisper his name as well. But his inner voice would hiss at him about personal space and he would stop himself.

 _'It’s the best for Koutarou if he doesn’t get too attached.'_ He told himself as he slowly got up. The hand whose thumb was tracing his lips was now pulled away and was followed with a soft coo.

Keiji looked at the man who smiled up at him, his golden eyes glimmering in the daylight. He looked too unreal, too _f_ _ree_ to be with the likes of a busy body like him. He felt something tug at him but he decided to ignore it.

' _Don’t get attached. You’ll leave in a few days anyways.'_

"Keiji?”

"Ah, Koutarou-”,Keiji began as he hung his camera around his neck and wore his back pack. “I have to go now. I’m going to climb down now so-”

He took in a deep breath and began to climb down the tree. He made sure to look only at the tree bark and not above. He really didn’t want to see Koutarou’s face for some reason.

 

Kree and Ha flew into Koutarou’s nest as soon as Keiji began to climb down.

" _Everything going fine Koo?”_

Everything wasn’t fine. He didn’t know if Keiji really wanted to be his mate. They were just so close right now, he didn’t pull away when Koutarou wanted to touch him but he didn’t try to touch Koutarou. And then when Koutarou thought it would be fine if it was just as this, that he wouldn’t mind just staying with Keiji like this, he got up and said something indicating he wanted to go somewhere with his belongings.

He could just give up on Keiji. But then again Kree and Ha were in danger because the hunters were getting closer to their homes. It would be a matter of time before they would get killed if Koutarou didn’t move on with a mate. He didn’t want to be a burden.

So he smiled and rubbed his nose with Kree’s beak.

" _Everything is fine. Keiji’s ways are weird but we’re mates now. You don’t have to worry anymore.”_

Ha perched on Koutarou’s knee and pecked a little on his hand.

" _You’ve been a good owl Koo, Mama Bundi would be proud. We’re proud.”_

Kree looked sad and Koutarou ruffled her feathers a bit. “ ** _You’ve been the best siblings I could ever ask for. Thank you so much.”_**

**_"I love you Koo, take care of yourself and that hooman of yours.”_ **

**_”And ask him what’s wrong with a good freshly hunt squirrel, he’s a weird fella.”_ **

Koutarou chuckled, “ ** _I’ll ask him, don’t worry.”_**

They exchanged a few more farewells and the owls set off. North West they told him where the jungles are thicker and their kind thrives more. He wiped a few tears which had escaped his eyes and climbed down where he saw Keiji waiting for him.

He remembered crying when he was in pain. When he got hurt and he bled Mama Bundi would help him out and tell him to dry the water in his eyes. Crying was then associated with pain. Perhaps the feeling of leaving loved ones was also pain. He remembered crying when Mama Bundi passed away as well. He glanced at Keiji who was walking with him. Did Keiji cry? Was he ever in pain? Koutarou wanted to know but he couldn’t with their current situation and it didn’t help his mood improve either.

 

They were walking silently when Koutarou felt something wrong. He was about to call Keiji when they heard shouts and they both froze. From the bushes appeared the hunters with their weapons pointed at them. They had been ambushed and were surrounded. Koutarou tried to calculate an escape while Keiji tried to communicate with them. He should warn Keiji, the hunters like killing not talking. Koutarou heard a click and realized they were going to shoot. Before he could actually act, Keiji was the one who grabbed his hand and fired something at the hunter behind them. It caused a lot of smoke and Koutarou couldn’t see well but Keiji was pulling him along.

They hid behind a bush while the hunters were in search for them. Koutarou still felt uneasy. He turned his head around and his eyes met another pair. He froze in his place and realized there was something far more dangerous lurking right behind them.

"Keiji-”,He whispered slowly, putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

"Shush Koutarou they’re standing right on the other side of the bush.” Keiji hissed.

Koutarou heard its paws shuffle. Keiji would probably scream. If he didn’t make a move on they’d both be dead. He grabbed Keiji’s hand and pulled him out of the bush running.

 

“Koutarou! Do you want us to die?!”,Keiji screamed as the white haired man was pulling him as they both ran in between the men. The poachers shouted in victory. Koutarou started to mimic a lion or something as he roared a bit. Keiji heard the men scream and he turned his head to see a leopard attack one of the poachers.

_He could take a picture of the leopard up close._

He started to fumble with his camera in his free hand but couldn’t find a good holding stance as they were running. He heard Koutarou coo at him in disapproval and he left it at that. Maybe some other opportunity-

 

The poachers were busy firing at the leopard and Koutarou led Keiji away from it. He climbed up a tree and Keiji followed suit. They were standing on a sturdy branch when Koutarou noticed the vines. He grinned. He could probably show off his amazing skills of travelling to Keiji. He pulled on one thick vine and it was strong enough. He looped it around one of his leg and looked at Keiji with his hand outstretched to him.

"Keiji.”

“I will not.”

"Keiiiji.”

"It’s dangerous Koutarou.”

"Keiji?”

"...Fine. But if I die you’re getting sued.”

Keiji put his arms around Koutarou’s shoulders and prayed that none of them would die. Koutarou swung them both and they were now gliding through the jungle. Koutarou was on cloud nine. He felt amazing. He always felt on top of the world doing this. He bet Keiji was also impressed by the wonderful vine travel Koutarou had invented. He could already see it. After they get off, Keiji would initiate the embrace and they would have their mating ritual and everything would turn out A-okay.

"Koutarou! Watch out for that tree!” Keiji shouted.

Koutarou was pulled away from his imagination and saw them about to crash into a tree. They were going too fast  _what should he do what should he do_? However Keiji was able to move his legs to propel them away from the tree. But in the collision Keiji had scratched his forehead against one of the branches.

Koutarou quickly changed vines and they landed on higher ground. Keiji had let go of Koutarou and had began to study their new destination. Keiji’s forehead was bleeding from the scratch and he was unaware of it. Koutarou wanted to go in a hole and stay there forever. He could live with the dormice-if he didn’t eat them. He might as well give up on Keiji. The poor  _hooman_ was hurt, tired and scared probably. The last thing Koutarou wanted to be was a burden.

Keiji sat down as he caught his breath. That was quite an adventure. Koutarou looked down in the dumps again. It was comical how he was just being the happiest person alive while swinging on the vines. He felt Koutarou sit next to him and he turned himself to face the tanned man.

"Keiji.” He said sadly as he cupped Keiji’s face and leaned in.

Wait what was he doing?

"Koutarou? Wha-.” Keiji was interrupted as Koutarou licked his forehead.

_What the hell?_

He then noticed blood on Koutarou’s tongue.  _Oh._ Keiji reached up to the wet spot- now by saliva- to feel the scratch from before. It stung a little but not much that he’d actually notice.

"I’m fine now Koutarou.” Keiji said trying to create space between them. However Koutarou had other plans. He came in closer and pulled Keiji in his arms and rubbed their noses. He cooed softly in between and Keiji tried to think of other things.

Not that this was making his neck feel hot and how he tried to think of anything but the fact that sure the nose rubs were cute and all, what were they called, an  _Eskimo kiss?_ But was that really it in the affection? It frustrated Keiji a bit and it was nothing to be actually frustrated about in fact it was the least of importance to actually even care about. But Keiji somewhat cared.

So when Koutarou leaned in for another nose rub Keiji shifted his head a bit so that their lips touched. Their teeth clacked because Koutarou wasn’t prepared but Keiji didn’t back down. He cupped Koutarou’s face this time and kissed him, only to be yanked away by a very mortified Koutarou. He looked at Keiji with a somewhat betrayed expression. He slowly backed away from Keiji making distance between them. It was when Keiji realized he may have done a somewhat taboo act in the book of owls.

"Ah, I screwed up-”, Keiji muttered loudly, his cheeks burning because  _what was he even thinking_ , “Sorry Koutarou.”

"Skoood up?”

"Screwed up.”

"Skoood up.”

"No, it’s  _screwed up-_ wait that isn’t supposed to be the first thing you learn!”

* * *

 

A few hours passed by in silence as none of them talked. Koutarou was being unusually quiet perhaps because of the kiss earlier and he was cautious around Keiji. Poor Keiji could only wonder what a kiss meant in owl behavior.

Cannibalism?

Divorce?  _Wait they weren't even in a relationship._

Rival territorial pact?

Who knows.

He was about to get up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah Mr. Akaashi!” Phillips exclaimed.

Joseph appeared second and he looked at Koutarou. “Ah the jungle man is still keeping put? We decided to search for you since you didn’t arrive at the designated area we had to meet.”

Keiji got up and dusted his pants, “Well, it’s a long story and well we.”

"Skoood up!” Koutarou piped in.

Keiji glanced at Koutarou and sighed. “We ran into poachers but I found the owls, a pair to be exact.”

Phillips was brimming with joy on the way to the new campsite.

“Can you pinpoint where exactly Mr. Akaashi? We can pack and go back now...get prepared with more equipment and you can show us the pictures-ah why not save them in Smith’s laptop back at HQ?”

"Yes we’ll do that-um as for the owls they were in that area where it’s thicker but there are leopards so you’d have to be careful.” Keiji said, pointing out from memory.

"Well let’s get a move on. We pack today and leave.” Joseph said as they reached the campsite.

 

They ate and packed and the researchers had a look at Keiji’s pictures. He was again praised which made him a little uncomfortable still. Koutarou was not hostile; he was actually calm around the researchers who were already so infatuated with him. It made Keiji feel a little lonely because Koutarou was continuously around the researchers and not him during the entire journey back.

When they slept, Koutarou would stay awake on watch with Boris and Joseph. Breakfast was spent with Smith who cooked and the rest of the day he walked behind the group.

"Say Mr. Akaashi?” Phillips said while they were near to the jeep. “Is Mr. Koutarou going to come along with us?”

Keiji glanced at Koutarou and then looked straight ahead. “He has his family...two owls-he’s acquired the taste of food different from ours...I think he’s far happier here. Maybe he’s just making sure we’re safe?” Keiji said unsure of his own words. Part of him said no, he’s obviously coming with us but another part hissed that his happiness comes first and he wouldn’t be happy in the world outside the jungle.

"We’re here.” Boris announced. They began unloading their bags and equipment in the jeep. When the researchers got on, Keiji turned to Koutarou.

"Well...it was nice meeting you-and thank you Koutarou.” He said in Japanese as he bowed.

"Keiji.”

"I’ll be leaving now...take care!” Keiji said as he climbed onto the jeep.

"Farewell and many thanks jungle man!” Smith called out and Jacob waved.

"Quite an extraordinary individual, hope to see you soon Mr. Koutarou!” Phillips shouted as the jeep left the vicinity of the jungle.

Koutarou looked at them confused as the other  _hoomans_ left.

And then it hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a disgusting hooman I'm sorry  
> Frustrated Akaashi though =>=b
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou hates clothes, Keiji re evaluates his life choices and the airport is a terrible place to get lost in when no one speaks Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my bestie peppersnot. Had she not encouraged me this fanfiction wouldn't exist, I love you <3

Koutarou was confused at first but then it hit him like a rock. Keiji had left him. He saw the  _hoomans_ get smaller and smaller away from him till he couldn’t see any sign of them. He was all alone. He realized that now he had no where to go...Kree and Ha were probably far away and his home had too many dangers like the leopards and the hunters. What would he do now? He was so useless. He was a pain to Mama Bundi, a pain to his siblings and a pain to Keiji as well.

He laughed a little as he sat down against the tree. Keiji won’t come back, Kree and Ha think he’s happy with his  _mate_ and Mama Bundi is dead. He didn’t have anyone to return to. He was probably a burden on the world. He was better off dead he decided. He wouldn’t eat and let starvation get him. That seemed like a fine end for a  _hooman_ like himself who was rejected by his own kind. His eyes drooped a little and a yawn escaped his lips. He didn’t get much sleep while travelling with the  _hoomans._  He welcomed slumber and before his eyes crashed shut he saw the image of a smiling Keiji holding his hand out to him.

_"Very impressive Koutarou.”_

 

 

The fan whirred and Keiji who now sat on a bed in the reserve’s head quarters was busy transferring all his pictures in his laptop and backing them up. He sent them to Kenma too just in case. Something tugged at him. It felt as if he had done something wrong and the guilt weighed down on his shoulders. But-for what?

Keiji set his laptop aside and lied down on his bed. He wondered what Koutarou was up to. Was he hunting? Or was he spending time with his owl family? He tossed and turned because he could not lie still. Something felt wrong but he knew he didn’t cause anything.

He got up, blaming the noise of the fan keeping him awake and walked out of the room under the open sky. He saw Boris and walked up to him. They both nodded as their usual greeting and looked at the nearby jungle.

"Mr. Boris...Something feels wrong-”,Keiji began, unsure of why he started talking.

"Jungle man?”

"I think we shouldn’t have left him behind...I feel I made a mistake-”

"Do you want to get him?” Boris suggested.

"Wait-we can?” Keiji exclaimed in surprise.

"Tomorrow at dawn...come out to the jeep. I’ll get the preparations ready.”

"It’s really an unnecessary thing for you, why are you helping me here?” Keiji questioned. It was quite a daunting task to go back to the jungle and also find Koutarou. Who knows where that man full of energy might have gone to?

Boris chuckled and looked straight at Keiji. “I felt some guilt within myself, like I did not want to leave him behind. He’s actually interesting company and would be even more if we all could overcome the language issue. Also he wouldn’t stop glancing at your tent and he would say your name again and again...Keiji. You two have something special?”

Keiji felt himself blushing as he remembered Koutarou whispering his name in the nest a few days back and he hoped the color would not show in the dark. “Well...I thought he would know what to call me so I told him my first name...That’s all there is to it. Nothing special between us-” He trailed off.

"But you want to bring him back?”

Keiji felt his lips twitch upwards as he glanced at Boris, “... Yes.”

"Then tomorrow at dawn.” Boris stated as he lighted a cigarette.

Keiji bowed, “Thank you Mr. Boris.”

* * *

 

 

Koutarou woke up at dawn. He groaned a bit as he ran his hand through his hair. He was confused at first because he wasn’t in his nest and on the ground instead when the incidents came back to him. He smiled bitterly. If only everything was a bad dream and he would wake up to Mama Bundi cooing at him.

He suddenly heard something approach his way. Feet...no paws...a leopard? Koutarou became alert and then a thought came to him which made him laugh loudly. Yes! Come closer,  _find me._ At least he could be of some use. He got up and began shouting.

" **Find me!”** He screeched out. To the leopard of course, no one else he told himself.

He heard a snarl and he looked behind him. It was a leopard...the same leopard as before.

" _You followed me? Nice...I’m here.”_ He said as he held his hands out. He was surprised it was able to survive against the hunters. It must be a pretty ruthless carnivore. This is it. This is where he goes. Will he see Mama Bundi? Keiji’s face flashed a bit and he found himself dodging the leopard’s paw. He didn’t miss it quite, the claws scratched his left shoulder, barely but enough to make him bleed.

_Why did he dodge?_

He then heard a gun fire. The leopard was hit and it tried to attack Koutarou again but its movements were sluggish. He then heard a shout. He turned his head slowly, eyes widening as he recognized the person running to him.

No...didn’t he leave? Why did he come back? Keiji was now pulling him away from the leopard to another area while the other man came with a box. Soon after Keiji was treating him and wrapping something around his shoulder.

"What were you thinking Koutarou? Did you want it to attack you? If you had died back then...then I would never forgive myself...or you...don’t you have a family?! Don’t you care?!”

Was he being scolded? He looked at Keiji meekly. “Skoood up?”

Keiji seemed to sigh and he was finished with whatever he was doing with Koutarou’s shoulder.

"Yes, you  _skoood up,_ I  _skoood up,_ this whole world is  _skoood up_ for all I know.” He said as he cupped Koutarou’s face and locked eyes with him as he apologized.

"I’m so sorry Koutarou.”

Keiji was beautiful, Koutarou thought to himself. He would think of Keiji’s beauty from time to time but right now he was so radiant. His hair was never out of place with those curls framing his face perfectly. His dark eyes were soft and they were glistening a bit. Keiji wasn’t crying right? He could do that terrible mouth thing with Koutarou; as much as it bothered him it was fine now. But Keiji let go as the other man came and Koutarou soon found himself seated in the weird running thing. Keiji was seated besides him and he talked to the  _hooman_ up front who was probably controlling this weird thing of transport.

"Keiji?”

Keiji stopped talking and looked at Koutarou. Then Keiji did something unexpected. He came close and rubbed his nose against Koutarou’s.

_Did he just-_

Koutarou found his eyes watering. No, he wasn’t in pain but why? Keiji noticed them too and began to say something which Koutarou wished he could understand. He was so confused. He looked away embarrassed but he felt Keiji’s hand touch his and he relaxed a bit. " _It was going to be alright",_ he thought to himself as Keiji wiped his tears from a cloth. He wasn't alone anymore, he was with Keiji and it was going to turn out  _fine._

 

* * *

 

Koutarou was met with hugs and handshakes as the researchers were extremely delighted to see him again.

Keiji let a laugh escape him as Koutarou looked at him in complete confusion as other workers of the reserve started speaking with him and looked at him in awe. He was pretty popular in a matter of minutes. Then again, why wouldn’t he be?

He heard a squawk and saw Koutarou pushing people away as he walked over and draped his arms around Keiji.

“Koutarou-” Keiji started when Smith piped in.

“Why don’t we get him in proper clothing and a nice bath?”

“Wonderful idea, who here is around the same size as Mr. Koutarou?” Phillips asked around.

Keiji pushed Koutarou away muttering about personal space when his hand brushed against Koutarou’s and he felt the sharp nails.

“We also need to trim his nails.” Keiji called out holding up Koutarou’s hands.

"He’s not going back to his jungle?” Jacob asked as he looked up from his computer.

 

Keiji remembered the earlier events when he and Boris were walking when they heard Koutarou’s shouts. He remembered how his blood froze when he saw Koutarou grinning as the leopard attacked. For a second Keiji thought he had almost lost him. When Koutarou had dodged Keiji found his worry turn to anger. He had grasped how moody Koutarou would get but not that far. That’s when he heard Boris fire his gun besides him.

After a few seconds, Boris had pushed Keiji. “I’ve shot the leopard with a tranquilizer; jungle man isn’t moving away he can still be attacked. Go!”

That’s when Keiji found himself running towards Koutarou and grabbing his uninjured arm, pulling him away from the danger.

He smiled bitterly. If he was right, Koutarou had tried to kill himself. He looked at Jacob and lied, “I wanted to give him a proper goodbye, but he followed me. I think that since he didn’t go back to his home, he wants to be with us.”

 

* * *

 

 

"He scratched me! Fuck! My arm’s bleeding!” Smith swore as Phillips and another worker tried to pull back Koutarou as Smith tried to trim his nails.

"Fuck!” Koutarou repeated as he kicked his legs against the tiles.

"Smith, watch your language!” Phillips hissed. 

Keiji walked in the washing area with clothes for Koutarou only to find havoc. Koutarou saw him and started to wriggle from their grip and pulled his injured arm from the worker and ran towards Keiji.

"Koutarou!” Keiji exclaimed as the taller of them hid behind him.

"Fuck.”

Keiji turned around and looked at Koutarou sternly. “That’s not a good word. No.” Keiji shook his finger at Koutarou. “Now come here.”

He made Koutarou sit on the chair and took his hand in his, with the scissor from Smith.

"Don’t move. You want to be with me right?”,He switched to Japanese so that the others would not understand.

Koutarou was silent as Keiji began to trim his sharp nails. Keiji wondered if it was a traumatizing incident for him as many animals did suffer from trauma when their claws would be cut.

"I’ll take care of things from here.” He addressed the other men.

"Are you sure?” Phillips asked.

"Yes, he’s far more calm with me right? You have other preparations to do?”

"Ah yes, we’ll leave him in your care Mr. Akaashi.” Smith replied as they walked to the door to leave.

 

When the door was shut, Keiji leaned in and rubbed his nose against Koutarou’s. The last thing he wanted was a moody and traumatized jungle man. He heard a soft coo from Koutarou and he also noticed the other’s shoulders relax.

"Let’s trim your nails and then get you in the shower, okay Koutarou?”

"Fuck.”

"No! Bad Koutarou!”

After Koutarou’s nails looked more human, Keiji found himself with yet another daunting task. He had removed the bandages from his shoulder for now but getting Koutarou to take a bath was not going to be easy. How would he get him to take off his loin cloth?  _How did he even find that?_ Keiji prepared for the worst as he rolled up his jeans and his sleeves, glancing at Koutarou who made faces at the mirror before turning the shower on.

 

 

Koutarou jumped when he saw rain. It was raining! Where was the cloud?! He looked at Keiji while going at the shower.

" _It’s safe right? The rain is real right?”_ He asked Keiji.

That’s when his cloth was pulled down and he squawked as Keiji pushed him under the water.

"Just go...no wait Koutarou!”

It was raining quite hard. While trying to adjust under the small rain, Koutarou found a weird bar on the side. Was it edible? He was about to take a bite from it when Keiji snatched it from him.

"Koutarou, this is soap.” Keiji began as he rubbed the bar against his own arm and then washed it under the magical rain giver. (Koutarou assumed it was a rain giver since there was no cloud in the  _hoomans’_ abode.) Koutarou clicked his tongue. What in the world do these  _hoomans_ do?

 

* * *

 

An hour later, a dressed Koutarou and a very soaked Keiji stepped into the main room where all the researchers were preparing for their next trip into the jungle.

"He got you good Mr. Akaashi?”,Smith asked with a laugh as he studied them.

Keiji tucked a wet curl behind his ear and let a small smile form. “I guess he did. Mind if you take care of him while I change?”

"Of course!” Phillips answered as he turned to Jacob, “Look after him my good man? Smith and I have to talk to the reserve manager.”

"Sure ...Mr. Koutarou! Come here.” Jacob said as he took the jungle man’s hand and led him to the couch. Koutarou was trying to take off his plain black t shirt and threw away his slippers. One slipper nearly hit Smith as he left.

"Watch it!” Smith hissed as he closed the door behind him.

"Fuck!”

"Mr. Koutarou, no obscene language.” Jacob scolded lightly and grabbed Koutarou’s hand which was trying to take off the khaki Bermuda shorts. “Now instead of stripping...How about some music? I bet you haven’t heard any besides the sounds of the jungle, you might like Owl city-”

 

Keiji took off his wet shirt in his room. He wore a dry pair of pants now and took out a polo shirt from his suitcase. In a few days he would leave this place. He shook his head as he remembered how he tried to wash Koutarou’s hair with shampoo when it got in the latter’s eyes. His hands swung and hit Keiji. He was about to slip and crack open his skull had he not grabbed the towel hangar. He had been soaked as he tried to calm Koutarou down. Then the clothing part came. If Keiji had learnt anything he knew that Koutarou probably despised clothes. That was an indescribable nightmare to go through.

 

At dinner, Keiji found out about the researchers plans. He also got some surprising news.

"If it’s not much trouble, can Mr. Koutarou accompany you to Japan?” Phillips asked, his chin resting on his left arm while his other hand moved around the vegetables in his plate with a fork.

"Won’t that be quite a long procedure? He doesn’t quite have a proper ID nor does he have a passport. I do have a deadline to meet.” Keiji replied cautiously. 

"You still have a good two weeks right?” Phillips inquired.

"Twelve days.”

"We have contacted the respected authorities on this matter, Mr. Akaashi. We all had a long talk about this earlier today.” Smith informed him. “As much as we know how great an asset Mr. Koutarou would be to us in our research here, it would be too inhumane of us to use him just like that. He also is quite close with you so we thought Japan is a fast paced country. The best grooming would be there for Mr. Koutarou.”

"Of course, if you are willing to take his responsibility.” Jacob added.

Keiji glanced at Koutarou at the end of the table copying Boris who was eating his rice with a spoon. It was true that Koutarou needed to be back in civilization. Not to mention his mood swings were dangerous. None of the researchers would be able to control him if Keiji wasn’t around. He had seen the nails disaster as he looked at Smith’s bandage as the researcher had his sleeves rolled up currently.

He was getting himself and a few others a huge responsibility. It was an annoying task but, perhaps for the sake of Koutarou’s well being, he could-

"I accept.” He replied quietly, but loud enough for the researchers to hear.

"Splendid!” Phillips exclaimed. “Ah, let us celebrate shall we? Mr. Joseph! We do have a bottle of champagne right?”

"No drinks for Koutarou.” Keiji added, “He might get too hyper.”

Everyone in the room agreed with him. Who knows how the jungle man would be like even with a little drink in his system?

* * *

 

They heard a plane landing and Koutarou screeched at the noise. It wasn’t too crowded in the Congo Airport.

"Easier for us.” Jacob said as they walked through the security check in.

Koutarou was looking around in awe. Keiji smiled, it’s the first time he’s in an airport. The procedure to get Koutarou to travel took a lot of time.Â  It took exact twelve days and when they had his special passport and papers, they had left the reserve.

The farewell period was long, the workers shook their hands, Smith cried and Phillips praised Keiji for his work and assistance. During the stay period the researchers had left Keiji and Koutarou behind to find the Shelley’s Eagle Owl once more.

Keiji and Koutarou did go to the jungle from time to time as Keiji would try to get more pictures of the wildlife. That, and Koutarou was pretty restless staying inside the reserve head quarters so Keiji felt as if closure to the jungle would make the latter more comfortable. However after seeing Koutarou trying to hunt a squirrel and failing because of his trimmed nails and trying to make pulp out of some poisonous plant, Keiji decided otherwise. It was decided that there would be fewer trips to the jungle and more focus on the grooming of Koutarou which was necessary. Hence days were spent in trying to teach Koutarou how to communicate and understand.

Also trying to explain to him that no, Keiji was not his mate, and the occasional nose rubs were to make Koutarou feel better and did not signify any meaning of love. Not to mention trying to get Koutarou to sleep in his own room rather than Keiji’s. But the other man was determined to stay along side with Keiji no matter what so nights were spent with the taller staring at the other who had to sleep. Koutarou was nocturnal after all and that was a habit Keiji knew would take time to adjust. But that didn't mean Keiji was any less uncomfortable with this information while being stared. Thus the sleepless nights...

On the bright side the researchers had returned successful and had dropped by to say their goodbyes to Keiji and Koutarou in the reserve head quarters when the time for departure arrived.

" _Filming will start from next month, given that everything goes as planned.” Phillips had told Keiji. “I apologize for quite literally dumping Mr. Koutarou on you Mr. Akaashi. I feel we have been rude with you.”_

_"No, I guess I took the responsibility.” Keiji had replied while shaking his head. “I’ll update you on his progress though.”_

_"And I shall update you on ours.” Phillips added._

 

Jacob was accompanying them to Japan. He had mentioned about a meeting to attend in Tokyo. Before their flight had to take off, they gave Koutarou a strong sleeping pill in case he would get hyper and disturb the other passengers.

"Not that there are any.” Keiji muttered in Japanese as he rested his head against the seat. Koutarou really hated being forced to do anything. He had adapted to wearing clothes, he could take them off and wear them but when introduced to anything new he would snarl at it and turn a five minute task to an hour long struggle.

"True but just in case.” Jacob replied in perfect Japanese.

Keiji nearly jumped in surprise. “You can understand me?”

"Of course. I may have also understood the conversations you had at nights with Mr. Koutarou about not being his mate and all.” He grinned as he put his hands up a little in a surrendering pose when Keiji gaped at him. “Not that I meant to intrude! The walls were terribly thin back at HQ.”

Keiji looked towards the aisle seat where Koutarou slept. “First Mr. Boris, and now you.” He muttered.

"I guess you really  _skoood up_ on the letting him consider you as a mate.” Jacob said with his voice low.

"Koutarou said that?  _Skoood up?_ ”

"Yes when I introduced him to Owl City. He loves it by the way. Play it around him more there are no swear words in it.”

"I know.”

"Owl City fan?”

"Not really.”

"At least I was successful somewhere.”

 

During the long flight back to Japan, connecting via Oman, Keiji and Jacob talked in between while Koutarou snored away.

“You might want to get him some hair gel though, I saw him trying to spike his hair up again.” Jacob suggested while he ate his dinner and Keiji sipped coffee. “Won’t you eat?”

Keiji smiled a little and shook his head. “I get air sickness and the last thing I want is being a vomiting mess Jacob san, and yes I’ll get him hair gel, he gets very moody when his hair doesn’t stay up.”

“His mood swings are monstrous aren’t they?” Jacob chuckled.

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

They landed with ease and when it was time to go off board, Keiji tried to shake Koutarou awake.

“Koutarou, wake up.”

“Mr. Koutarou!” Jacob called out.

He wasn’t waking up.

“Erm, do you think the sleeping pill was too strong for Mr. Koutarou?” Jacob asked nervously.

“I suppose it was...he’s not waking up right now, what do we do?” Keiji replied.

“Wait.” Jacob said as he looked around and called an air hostess and began to explain their situation. The air hostess eyed them in suspicion before contacting the airport. After a few minutes, two men came and picked up Koutarou. It was quite a difficult task given the small space in the aircraft and lifting a healthy man as Koutarou was no easy job. Keiji sighed. It was getting more troublesome than ever since taking Koutarou in as his responsibility and he knew that this was just the beginning.

After much effort, a sleeping Koutarou was put on a stretcher and was taken to the airport clinic located near the Transfer terminal, while Keiji and Jacob went through immigration.

“Do you think he’ll be fine?” Keiji inquired, his brows knit in worry as they walked towards the clinic. They had stopped by to eat as Keiji was famished and it took them a while in the food court. As time ticked by Keiji felt nervous about Koutarou’s condition.

“He will, don’t worry Mr. Akaashi.” Jacob replied.

 

The clinic was empty save for a nurse checking her phone.

“Um, wasn’t there a patient here?” Keiji asked, looking around the small room as if hoping Koutarou would pop out from the sides any moment.

“No, the one lying before got up and left.” The nurse replied.

“Oh no!” Jacob exclaimed. “Mr. Akaashi lets go.”

They both began their search. The airport was huge and Koutarou could be anywhere.

“Alright, the best thing to do in a big airport is to go to the information counter or the security.” Jacob suggested as they walked frantically through the crowd.

“Evening flights-” Keiji muttered as the crowd had gotten larger than before filling the airport halls.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou was lost. He had woken up in a small room and noticed Keiji wasn’t there. He may have had a tiny panic attack and may have got up and ran out. Only to find himself crushed in a large crowd of  _hoomans._ There were so many! Where was Keiji? He had wandered around a bit but had failed to find any sign of his  _hooman._ He scratched his head and remembered his spikes were no longer there and there was no plant in sight to help him make the gel for it. He cooed sadly as he leaned against the wall. Was he left behind?

He then felt someone tug his Bermuda shorts. He looked down and saw a tiny  _hooman_ with the brightest orange hair Koutarou had ever seen, even brighter than an orangutan’s. His big brown eyes glimmered as he grinned up and held out the ball in his arms.

(Koutarou knew it was a ball since the  _hoomans_ played it outside their building before sunset and would include him every time in their games.)

“Hey! You look free! Toss to me?” The small  _hooman_ said with a big toothy grin.

Koutarou clicked his tongue and shook his head to refuse to whatever the tiny  _hooman_ was asking him to do. He had to find Keiji and this little  _hooman_ was distracting him. He started to walk away when he felt someone tap his back hard. He turned around and saw the little  _hooman_ land back on his feet.

“Gwaaa! Don’t ignore me! You’re free! Toss to me! I’ll show you! Gwaaa!” The tiny  _hooman_ shouted at Koutarou.

“ ** _Now what-”_** Koutarou muttered as he took the ball and threw it lightly towards the tiny  _hooman._ Was it a young  _hooman?_ He must be someone’s baby. He looked around to find any sign of angry parents running towards him to peck his eyes out. No parents came. Was Gwaa lost as well?

(Koutarou decided to call the tiny  _hooman_ â€˜Gwaa’ because what else would he call him as? That’s what the little tyke kept on saying.)

“Look that’s not how you toss! You toss worse than Kageyama!”

“ ** _I don’t understand tiny hooman.”_** Koutarou said to Gwaa as he ruffled his hair. “ ** _I need to find Keiji.”_**

“Look, it’s easy.”,Gwaa said as he bended his knees and focused on the ball and threw it. “Well, you just throw it like that up! And then I’ll spike it!” Gwaa jumped and did a pretend spike and Koutarou could not help but feel impressed. This tiny  _hooman_ could survive the jungle knowing how high he could jump.

“ ** _Here.”_** Koutarou said as he picked up the ball and copied Gwaa’s movements from before and threw the ball. Gwaa jumped and his hand barely touched the ball but the boy was bursting with joy.

“We’re a little rough but cool! Another toss!” He shouted as he ran to get the ball. Koutarou laughed. Maybe if he hung around here for a while he might be able to find Keiji. For now he was having fun with Gwaa; besides Keiji shouldn’t have left him all alone in the first place.

“ ** _Give me the ball!”_** he called out to Gwaa who laughed.

“Catch it!”

 

Meanwhile Keiji stood at the information counter as the blonde girl on duty fumbled with the phone.

“Ah, yes Sawamura san of the security department? Can I direct two men to your office? Um no, it’s about them losing someone. Erm...it’s complicated-its fine? Okay thank you!” The girl with her tag showing bold letters Yachi Hitoka looked up at Keiji and smiled nervously.

“The head of security agrees to talk to you. Just go from here and turn left and you’ll find the office.” Yachi directed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to make an announcement for him instead?”

“He doesn’t understand Japanese or English.” Keiji replied with a weary smile. “Thank you though.”

“No problem!”

Jacob’s phone began to ring while they made their way through the crowd to the office and Keiji saw the other man’s face lose color.

“Something wrong?”,Keiji inquired.

“Um, I seem to have an emergency meeting in an hour on Skype and airport wifi is terrible. But we have the problem of Mr. Koutarou right now so I can’t-”,Jacob began, scratching his chin nervously.

“It’s alright. I’ll handle it.” Keiji offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, he has to live with me for the time being anyways. You go on with your business. Thank you for your help though Mr. Jacob.” Keiji said with a bow.

Jacob clasped their hands into a handshake and smiled sadly. “I apologize for this and thank you for your help Mr. Akaashi. You have my number right? Contact me when you find Mr. Koutarou.”

“Yes.”

They both parted ways with Jacob still apologizing and Keiji could not help but sigh. Koutarou was indeed high maintenance.

* * *

 

The room was small compared to what Keiji had initially imagined it to be. A stern looking man in uniform was pacing back and forth the room barking something at his walkie talkie.

“No, there are two children, one with carrot orange hair and the other with black hair. Both are preschool children, boys.  _No, for the last time it’s not a 'hot chick’ Tanaka.”_

Another man was seated in one of the chairs placed on the side of the room, his tie loosened and shirt sleeves rolled up. His face was filled with worry and his grey hair was messy perhaps due to his hand running through it from time to time. He noticed Keiji at the door and straightened up a little offering a tired smile. Keiji then noticed the man’s beauty mark. Perhaps if he too wasn’t so worried about Koutarou’s disappearance, he wouldn’t have minded a small talk with the grey haired stranger.

“Daichi, someone’s here.” The stranger said and the stern man glanced at Keiji.

“Tsukishima be on hold for now.” He ordered into his walkie talkie and sighed. “You must be the one who talked to Hitoka-san at the information counter?” He asked Keiji.

“Yes.” Keiji found himself speaking as he stepped inside the office. “I’ve lost a friend of mine.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude but that’s why we offer announcement services at the information counter sir.” The man said curtly.

Keiji looked at his tag and read the name 'Sawamura Daichi’. He shook his head. “No you see, he can’t find his way, we need to find him.”

“We can make an announcement-”,Daichi suggested.

“He doesn’t understand English or Japanese. If one of you can speak owl, then that’s different.” Keiji snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

“Owl?” The grey haired man asked.

“Never mind...so will you please help me?” Keiji looked at Daichi.

“Alright alright, so how old exactly is your friend sir?” Daichi asked as he clicked his pen and opened his notebook.

“He’s in his early twenties maybe? I’m not sure, around my age probably. His name is Bokuto Koutarou, identifies mostly by Koutarou...He’s well tanned with white bleached hair with a few black streaks. He’s wearing a polo shirt, light blue with khaki Bermuda shorts.”

Daichi looked at him with a sort of bewildered look as Keiji explained Koutarou’s appearance but then he quickly got rid of it.

“Alright let me tell the others on security, you can sit there with Sugawara san.” Daichi said as he began to give orders for Koutarou’s search.

Keiji sat down next to the grey haired man who patted his back. “It looks like we’ve both gone bonkers thanks to certain people.” He grinned at Keiji and offered his hand. “Sugawara Koushi, preschool teacher, currently lost two students of mine during a field trip to the airport.”

Keiji smiled and took it and introduced himself and his predicament as well, “Akaashi Keiji, wildlife photographer, currently lost a friend who was raised in the jungle.”

At this Koushi’s eyes widened and he broke into giggles. Normally Keiji would get offended but this man’s laughter was refreshing.

“I’m sorry; you hear children or the elderly getting lost everyday but a jungle man? That’s rare.”

“It really is.” Keiji said and he found himself smiling.

Daichi looked at them from his walkie talkie for a while and then resumed to scold whoever was Tanaka on the other line.

“So my two students wandered off somewhere, both full of energy and an evident rivalry of sorts. The other teacher took all the students back to school while I have to worry till wrinkles form on my face. Hinata and Kageyama-”,Koushi shook his head, “I really should have paid more attention, those kids could be scared and crying, maybe Hinata won’t cry unless someone teases him but I don’t know about Kageyama.” He gasped, “They could have been kidnapped, I’m just really worried...why would anyone be so evil but there are evil people and...I’m just going to stop-”

“Sir, we’ll find your students, they won’t be kidnapped I assure you, the security is informed about them.” Daichi stated as he stamped a few papers. “I’m getting updates every minute, we have our men looking at the security camera footage as well, it’s just that many flights land in this hour so it’s a little daunting to find them in the rush.”

“Thanks Daichi, I just feel kind of helpless just sitting here you know?” Koushi smiled. “I want to help in finding them as well.”

“Do you know each other?” Keiji asked noting Koushi used 'Daichi’ without any honorifics.

“Uh, no we don’t.” Daichi replied turning away to talk on his gadget again.

“I feel he’s more of a Daichi than a Sawamura. Sawamura is his name of course but it’s so intimidating so I started to call him Daichi. It’s cute!” Koushi whispered in Keiji’s ear.

Keiji coughed as he tried to hold back a grin. Koushi was not what he seemed. He was slyer than his innocent looks. He glanced at Daichi to see whether he had heard it as well.

The slightly pink ears hinted he may have.

“So, how did you lose your friend?” Koushi asked.

“Well-” Keiji began.

* * *

 

Koutarou was having fun. Gwaa was full of energy and the way he jumped to hit the ball impressed Koutarou a lot. Right now Koutarou stood up with his right arm raised a little higher and the ball in his left as Gwaa tried to high five him by jumping.

“You’re not a good setter Koo, maybe you’re spiker material?Â  Kageyama is a good setter but I won’t tell him 'cause he’s mean. One day I’ll be a great ace like the ones on TV!”,Gwaa said as he jumped up and finally high fived Koutarou. “I may be short but,” Gwaa straightened his back and placed his hands on his hips and gave Koutarou a toothy smile, “I can jump!”

Koutarou could only say at Gwaa’s pose as, “ ** _So cool Gwaa! You’re really amazing for a hooman.”_** But Gwaa couldn’t understand him and neither could Koutarou understand the little  _hooman._

“I think you’re more of a 'Pah!’ than a 'Gwaa!’ Koo.” Gwaa said as he snuck his hand in Koutarou’s right hand and held it. “We should find Kageyama though, I lost him somewhere. Come on Koo!”,He said as he pulled Koutarou towards the more crowded area. 

 

Tsukishima Kei might have been having the worst first day at work. On checking in for his shift he was 'bullied’ by his seniors, if it was called bullying. Being tall had its perk with looking down on people quite literally whether they were your seniors or not. However the realization that he would have such loud and troublesome co workers disturbed him. Not to mention he was hoping to do a few relaxed rounds when his boss Sawamura barked into his head piece about two lost preschoolers.

If he thought that was troubling, a few minutes later he got the order to keep in sight a man with the most peculiar description.

“Finding a man in his twenties who doesn’t know shit about language. Is this some sick joke?” He muttered to himself as he walked through the crowd towards the duty free shops.

He was about to turn away from the perfume department when Tanaka shouted into his ear piece.

“ _Oi! Perfume department, we spotted an orange haired kid. Where is your position?”_

“I’m right outside it Tanaka san.”

_“Then go and get 'em!”_

“Yes sir.” He said monotonously as he walked through the department entrance.

 

“Koo, I think this one smells better.”,Gwaa said as he stood on his toes with his arm outstretched while Koutarou bent down and sniffed it.

He sneezed loudly which was followed by a high pitched 'gwaaaa!!’ from Gwaa.

“Bless you. Maybe you have allergies? Mommy has allergies too so she sneezes when she smells perfume.” Gwaa offered as he took the tester from Koutarou’s hand. “Any ways Kageyama isn’t here. Let’s keep on looking. You lost someone?”

Koutarou shrugged in response to whatever Gwaa was saying. He let the little  _hooman_ take him along the aisles and shops, trying to spot Keiji in the crowd. Gwaa stopped suddenly and Koutarou looked at his face and then the direction to where Gwaa was looking. A tall  _hooman_ was making their way to them speaking into some weird contraption and then he loudly spoke.

“You two! Your guardians are looking for you so please follow me so I can take you to them.”

Gwaa stuck out his tongue and shouted, “You can’t catch us police! I’m too young to go to jail!”

With that he pulled Koutarou along with him as they both ran away from the tall stranger, bumping into others and making swift turns. Koutarou glanced back and saw the stranger following them still. He was catching up and since Gwaa wasn’t too fast and uncomfortable with this  _hooman_ chasing them, Koutarou assumed that they were being pursued by some  _hooman_ hunter here as well. So he picked up Gwaa, gave the child the ball to hold and made a dash through the large store hearing the stranger yell at them from behind.

“Sir, will you please  _stop?!”_

* * *

 

Time ticked by and Keiji noted Koushi was getting impatient. The other man’s tapping feet became faster and the number of times he asked Daichi about the development for the lost kids...Keiji had lost count.

It was when Daichi got the news of an orange haired kid being spotted with a well tanned man in the perfume department, Koushi got up from his seat.

“I’m going.” He announced.

“Sir, please calm down, Tsukishima is already there to bring your student back.” Daichi tried to reason.

“Daichi, I know my students better. Now I’m off.” Koushi waved his hand and before he walked out of the room he paused, turned around and faced Daichi. “Can you give me a paper to write my number on? So if I do find my other student I can inform you?”

Daichi looked around for a spare notebook, pen in his hand and he fumbled a bit. “Where did my notebook go?” he muttered as he went through his cluttered desk. Koushi shook his head and took the pen from Daichi’s hand and rolled up the other man’s sleeve.

“Here.” Koushi wrote his number on Daichi’s arm. “Now what’s yours?”

Keiji tried not to laugh at the look of sheer embarrassment on the officer’s face as he dictated his cell phone number to Koushi who typed it in his phone. Keiji got up as well and called out to Koushi.

“Sugawara-san, let me join you.” He glanced at Daichi and said, “If I find Bokuto-san, I will inform through Sugawara-san.”

With that he left the office with Koushi who now scolded him for being so formal.

“Call me Suga please, no need to be formal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have yet to reveal where Kageyama is. Literally this airport scene was made as an excuse to write Hinata and Kageyama as preschool kids because they're so cute to write??!!  
> I tried to look through Narita Airport's map and got confused so I used my memory of airports which I have gone to mainly in Doha, Bangkok and Hong Kong.  
> So yeah I apologize for the inaccuracies.
> 
> [ Tumblr ]()   
>  [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama questions advertising strategies, Tsukishima wants a day off already, Kuroo tries to be a good host and Keiji just wants to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is general I apologize in advance for the lack of fluff)

There was greatness in front of him but its glass box separated them. Kageyama Tobio looked at the volleyball on display longingly. He needed someone to take it out for him. He would get it himself if he could jump as high as Hinata but he couldn’t really. That boy was unnatural. He had wanted to check out the stores earlier but his teacher didn’t allow it. That was when Tobio thought he could sneak away for five minutes and return to the line. However stupid Hinata decided to tag along. He even took Tobio’s ball shouting “Spike to me Kageyama!”

Then the rush of people separated them and Tobio knew he was lost. Not to mention Hinata was too.

With his ball.

Stupid Hinata.

 

“Hey kid, what are you doing? Where are your parents?” An employee walked up to Tobio.

“Can you get me that ball?” Tobio asked making sure he sounded serious and mature enough.

“That’s on display, it’s not for sale. Are you lost?”

Tobio clenched his fists. “Give me that ball. Please.” He added.

“No, it’s there for promoting a brand.” The employee replied sternly.

“A brand for what?” Tobio asked. There was a wonderful ball in front of him and it wasn’t for sports?

“For  _clothes.”_ The employee answered with a scowl _"_ Kid where is your mom?”

“That’s a stupid idea.” Tobio commented as he eyed the ball.  _I will get you._

“Hah?” the employee exclaimed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, a volley ball should be for tossing and spiking not on display for stupid clothes.” Tobio said with a straight face to the angry man before him. It was a stupid idea. Adults are stupid, Tobio decided.

“Whatever kid, I’m calling security-”,The man started when he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

“ _Kageyama Tobio!”_

Tobio winced as he recognized the voice. Suga-sensei came in, followed by a dark haired man and grabbed Tobio’s hand. He then began to apologize to the employee who was obviously faking a smile to be sweet. When they walked back to the entrance of the shop Tobio called out. “It’s still a stupid idea.”

“ _Shut up kid.”_ He heard the employee bark back.

“Kageyama-kun, that isn’t nice.” Koushi scolded lightly as he took his student outside the store. He dialed Daichi’s number and looked at Tobio. “Now where’s Hinata?”

 

Koutarou and Gwaa were trapped. They were cornered by the tall  _hooman_ now as he tried to communicate with them in the language Koutarou did not know.

“Look kid, your teacher is worried sick, I’m here to take you back to him. You’d like that right? I’m Tsukishima. Tsukishima-here to help you.” The man said slowly while bending a little to look at Gwaa.

“Don’t crouch when you talk to me you’re rude!” Gwaa shouted angrily and threw his ball at Tsukishima. It hit the tall  _hooman’s_ face and he stumbled backwards because of the impact. He did not notice the chocolate display as he fell on it, causing boxes of expensive looking chocolate topple all over him.

Koutarou laughed and Gwaa joined in too as a store employee ran up to them. He was shorter than Koutarou and had freckles on his face and was currently gaping at the  _hooman,_ Tsuki-shima? He assumed that was what the taller  _hooman_ had told them earlier twice was his name. The  _hoomans_ back at the reserve did that tactic with Koutarou as well. They would introduce their names slowly twice.Â  It was a concept Koutarou was easily able to grasp. Right now this Tsukishima seemed to be in trouble. Like a scolding maybe.

 

“I just set that up!” The store employee with the name tag 'Yamaguchi Tadashi’ exclaimed with his hand outstretched to help Tsukishima up.

Tsukishima groaned and rubbed his jaw which had been hit. He was caught by surprise with that hit. “I’m sorry sir; I’ll help you put them back up right after I take these  _kids_  back to their guardians.” He pointed at the orange haired preschooler and the tanned man with white and black streaked hair.

Tadashi looked at them in confusion, “Um there’s only one kid...”

The orange haired child mimicked a lion roaring and the man with him let out a loud screech.

“Okay, kids.” Tadashi winced as he rubbed his ear. “Let me help.” He offered and turned to the shop’s counter only to return with two huge chocolate bars.

Tsukishima eyed the expensive Toblerone before asking, “Isn’t that too pricey to give for free?”

Tadashi smiled innocently as he gave one bar to the kid who exclaimed in joy and the other to the man who looked very confused.

"Uwaaa look Koo! Free chocolate! How cool!”

“They’re near the expiry date anyways so why not.” Tadashi replied and then he ruffled boy’s hair. “Now that officer won’t arrest you, why don’t you listen to him?”

“He’s mean. Also can I have a chocolate for my friend Kageyama as well! I lost him!”

 

“Sure...but your guardians-” Tadashi looked up at the intimidating man who was studying him. “Um...sir did I offend you?”

He was replied with a hoot (?).

Tsukishima was about to pull out all of his hair when the kid shouted. “Suga-sensei!”

A grey haired man walked up hurriedly with another boy holding his hand. “There you are Hinata! Kageyama-kun, look, Hinata kun is fine so you can stop crying.”

The black haired kid sniffed and Hinata blushed. “Kageyama...I’m sorry for worrying you! I asked for a chocolate for you!”

Kageyama wiped his eyes and angrily walked up towards Tsukishima and picked up the ball next to him. He then turned to the orange haired kid and hissed. “I wasn’t crying for you idiot. I thought I would never see my ball again after you took it!”

“Rude!”

“Stupid!”

“Now now!”,Koushi began when he got startled by the sudden outburst from the tanned man behind Hinata.

“Keiji!” Koutarou exclaimed as he ran and wrapped his hands around Keiji pulling him in closer for a nose rub.

“Koutarou please, space.” Keiji muttered as he pushed the taller man away, his eyes darting here and there nervously at the people who were taking notice of the commotion.

Tsukishima wanted it all to end already.

The noisy group apologized and the teacher assured Tsukishima that he would inform Sawamura of it.

“I’ll take them all to apologize to Daichi as well. It must have been a hard day, I’m sorry.” Koushi smiled tiredly as he held both of his students’ hands.

“Also we apologize for the mess. Do we help?” Keiji asked the store employee who waved it off.

“Ah, no worries, I’ll do it. It’s good that you found each other.” Tadashi chuckled. “You all are quite late for your schedules maybe?”

“That we are. It was supposed to be an afternoon field trip and now it’s nearly eight! Your parents will be really angry.” Koushi said as he looked down at his students.

“These things happen. I’ll wrap it up from here.” Tsukishima said and the group left the store. It was then when Tsukishima sighed and started to pick up the boxes which he had toppled.

“Ah you don’t really have to!” Tadashi exclaimed as he too began to pick up the boxes.

When Tsukishima didn’t reply, Tadashi grinned. “Thanks though.”

 

“We’re very sorry!”,the group bowed and Koutarou hooted. Daichi shook his head.

“Its fine, really, good news is that everyone is okay. Now off with you.”

“Kids, say your thanks to the nice man.” Koushi kept his hands on his students’ shoulders.

“Thank you!”

“Ah, Sugawara-san, about your number-” Daichi began, his arms crossed.

“Keep it.”

“Wait what?”

Koushi grinned. “We have another group coming in tomorrow so if there is another disaster we can co ordinate like today. If you’re fine with me having yours-”

The other man coughed and Keiji noticed his ears were pink again. “No, it’s fine.”

“That’s good. Kids, let’s go.”

“Sensei...do you like hi- ow!”

“Shush Kageyama-kun.”

Keiji held Koutarou’s hand and bowed, with Koutarou copying his movements and they left the office as well.

“Oh call me Akaashi-kun! I want to know more about Bokuto-san. We should meet up.” Koushi said outside the office.

“Yes we should.”

“I’m gonna miss you Koo!” Hinata hugged Koutarou’s legs.

“ ** _We’ll meet again Gwaa. Are we saying goodbye?”_** Koutarou asked as he ruffled the tiny  _hooman’s_ hair and sat on the ground to get on Gwaa’s eye level. The kid laughed as he ruffled Koutarou’s hair as well and Koutarou rubbed their noses together. A sign of affection. He really liked Gwaa. He wished this was the jungle so he could give the kid rides on the vine. He then remembered the blunder with Keiji. Okay maybe not but he would have loved to show Gwaa some cool tricks from the jungle. Maybe he would some other day.

He looked at the angry child besides Gwaa and handed him his chocolate. He didn’t actually know what to do with it anyways but Gwaa liked it a lot. The kid blinked at him in surprise and took the chocolate from Koutarou.

“Thank you-” He mumbled.

“Bye Koo!” Gwaa called out with a big smile and his friend studied Koutarou carefully as they parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou was simply delighted once they were seated in the taxi. He copied Keiji’s action in putting on the seatbelt and once the cab began moving, his face was pressed against the window. From the reflection Keiji could see the awe in Koutarou’s face. It was sort of pleasing to see that the jungle man took interest in Tokyo at night.

He took out his phone and turned it on. A notification of five missed calls from Kuroo popped up along with a text from Kenma. Keiji knocked his forehead. During the panic in losing Koutarou he had forgotten how much time the evening’s drama had consumed. He called Kuroo only to be greeted with a loud voice which pierced through his ears.

“Akaashi Keiji! What happened exactly?” Kuroo’s voice was shrill with a hint of relief as well. Keiji sighed. How would he explain this? He had worried his friends and now he didn’t know how to tell them the truth.

“I’ll tell you when I reach home. I’m in the taxi Kuroo-san,” Keiji slapped Koutarou’s hand away from the phone, “You’ll understand when I reach home.”

“Well as long as you’re okay, it’s fine. I was about to call the airport for your flight status when you weren’t picking up.”

“Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo laughed, “I’m going to make cheese omelet for you okay~”

“Kuroo-san it’s nine.”

“You love my omelets don’t you?”

“Alright,” Keiji accepted, “But make two.”

“Hungry much? Okie dokie, I’m hanging up now.”

A squawk from Koutarou made Keiji jump and the taxi cab driver to look at them from the rearview mirror suspiciously. Keiji leaned back against his seat. It had been a long day and he was very tired for all of this.

 

Keiji’s jungle seemed unreal to Koutarou. There were little suns everywhere! And huge towers! And moving transport like the one he was in! And so many  _hoomans_!

They had stopped in front of yet another large tower and this time Keiji opened the door to get off. Koutarou got out as well and wondered if they had reached Keiji’s nest. Keiji had his luggage with him and they entered the building. It took him a while to actually enter the small box in which Keiji stepped in. Wouldn’t they suffocate in it?

“Koutarou, its fine. Come on.” Keiji coaxed as he held out his hand. “It won’t eat us or anything.”

Slowly and carefully Koutarou entered the elevator. The doors shut and he held Keiji’s hand. He wasn’t prepared for any of this. Where exactly were they going?

“Now be on your best behavior okay? I have to explain my friends about this so don’t scare them.” Keiji looked straight into Koutarou’s eyes. His dark eyes made Koutarou forget what he was really worried about; his primary mission was to be with Keiji. He leaned in for a nose rub and Keiji did not move away this time.

The doors magically opened and Koutarou wanted to know the sorcery behind this and everything in Keiji’s jungle. He followed Keiji to yet another door and saw him press a button.

The door was answered by a tall and lanky  _hooman_  with outrageous hair. He smirked at Keiji and began to speak.

“Yo Akaashi! You really know how to scare someone.” He clutched his shirt and dramatically sighed.

“I’m home.” Keiji muttered as he entered and Koutarou followed eyeing the tall  _hooman._ Whoever he was, he gave Koutarou a bad vibe as if he was up to no good. The  _hooman’s_ eyes widened as they both made eye contact and he ran up to Keiji who had already made his way to the lounge. He grabbed Keiji’s shoulders with both hands on either side.

“Akaashi!” he gasped with a slightly shocked face, “I knew you went all the way to Africa to get owls on film but I never thought you’d bring home a man!” he pointed at Koutarou.

“About that...well you see-” Keiji glanced towards Koutarou nervously. Koutarou took it as a sign. Keiji was obviously uncomfortable around this certain individual and he needed help. Besides, he was his mate after all! He couldn’t trust anyone with Keiji.

So he did what he had to do. He marched towards the  _hooman_ and ripped his hands off Keiji and glared straight into his eyes.

“The hell man?” the  _hooman_ muttered and as he was about to add something else Koutarou did what was the most effective trick in the ol’ jungle book to ward off threats from a close distance. He stood on his toes to get on the other’s level and...head butted him.

The  _hooman_ yelped in pain as he fell on his knees.

“The fuck man! What did I ever do to you?!” He swore.

“Koutarou!” Keiji exclaimed and went past him to help the other up.

“What’s with all the ruckus?” a small voice cut in and Koutarou saw another  _hooman_ standing behind the door.

“He fucking head butted me! Akaashi tell your date to behave or leave!”

Koutarou made a face at him which made the tall  _hooman_ angrier.

 

“Kuroo san, he can’t understand me. I’m so sorry he’s actually very friendly.” Keiji tried to explain looking worriedly between the two men. It was no time to formulate the perfect information as he found himself blurting out everything in panic before another incident happened.

“I found him in the jungle or he found me...either way he followed me and then it was decided that he would come back to Japan with me because despite his dark skin and weird hair color he is actually Japanese if you study closely.” He paused to breathe before adding, “He’s like some Tarzan of the jungle like the tales, believe it or not he’s actually raised by owls and he knows nothing about human etiquette so please bear with him!”

Kuroo and Kenma both stared at him with wide eyes and then Kuroo shook his head. “I’m making the omelets. Tell your jungle boy to at least not head butt me again.”

Kenma came closer to Koutarou and both men studied each other quietly. Keiji was slightly relieved that none of them asked more questions and just left it on that note.

“You know I’m going to ask tonnes of questions tomorrow!” Kuroo called out from the kitchen as if he had read Keiji’s mind. “You look tired so I’m letting you off. Also I have an important business meeting tomorrow so I can’t have the thought of some jungle man occupying my mind. What’s his name?”

“Bokuto Koutarou.” Keiji replied as he made Koutarou sit on the couch with him. He yawned a bit and rolled up his shirt’s sleeves. “I call him by Koutarou so he can identify his own name better.”

“He’ll have to learn how to be like a human though if he has to fit in.” Kenma pointed out.

Keiji groaned. “I know. I just don’t know how to teach him? He gets moody and he doesn’t quite trust other people that fast.”

“I can tell.” Kuroo came into the lounge with the omelets and placed the plates on the dining table. “Dinner is served.”

“Come on Koutarou.” Keiji pulled up Koutarou who seemed to be confused by the whole situation. Keiji tried not to sigh in exasperation. He kept on reminding himself, he had taken in Koutarou as his responsibility and now he couldn’t back out.

* * *

 

Bokuto Koutarou was an eccentric being which Kuroo had the honor of being victimized by him first. His hair was strangely bleached in some parts and his eyes had been burnt into Kuroo’s memory. He now sat with Keiji, eating his omelet in a very civilized manner and Kuroo couldn’t help but ask out loud from the couch, “He knows how to use a fork?”

Keiji gave him a small smile before answering. “Yes, back in the head quarters â€“ where he stayed for around two weeks- it was enough time apparently to get him to use crockery. He’s a fast learner.”

“That’s a relief.” Kenma said, his hand stroking Kuroo’s fingers slowly. “We can hire a teacher for him then.”

Kuroo wanted to laugh. This Koutarou seemed like a wild being and his boyfriend was now suggesting that they’d hire a teacher for him? No sane person could tame him. Except-

“Yaku.”

“What did you say Kuroo-san?”,Keiji looked at him questioningly while slapping away Koutarou’s hands from his food.

“Okay so I know this guy, you remember Lev from that bar what was the name...'Zero degrees’?”

Keiji’s face scrunched up in annoyance and Kuroo found himself grinning. Of course no one could forget Lev.

“So his boyfriend, who also happened to be my college roommate  _and_ get this,” He chuckled, “He’s a teacher. Like middle school teacher and he also taught at some preschool for a while. He’s real good with kids okay and if he can handle Lev 24/7, well I’ve got good news for our buddy Bokuto.”

“Yaku would be able to teach Bokuto san, call him tomorrow Kuroo.” Kenma told him.

“Of course babe.” He felt like a genius. Keiji also seemed relieved on hearing this. Koutarou was still shooting daggers at him but that was fine. Yaku was not only good at handling people like Lev but he could also be dead scary if his orders weren’t followed. What a ride Koutarou would be in for. A sort of mini revenge for the rude and painful hello he had given Kuroo earlier.

Keiji got up from the table after finishing his food and walked towards his room. He was probably tired, Kuroo thought as he saw the latter literally drag his feet. Koutarou had gotten up as well and followed Keiji till he was stopped.

“No Koutarou, you stay here, I’m going to sleep for a while.” Keiji said slowly.

“I thought he didn’t understand our language?” Kenma asked while checking his phone.

“Gestures make up for it for the time being.” Keiji replied and then looked at Kuroo. “Kuroo san, can you please lend Koutarou your hair gel? He gels his hair and he gets moody when he realizes he doesn’t have anything to style his hair with.”

“Wait...you think I style my hair to look like this?” Kuroo placed his hand on his chest while trying to look deeply hurt, “Akaashi, why of all these years I thought you knew I had a bad hair case!”

Keiji bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Just buy him the gel Kuroo; the convenience store has hair products.” Kenma’s soft voice piped in, “Bokuto-san is a guest after all.”

“He nearly killed me!”

“No, he probably took you as a threat.”

“Ugh fine, I’m doing this for Akaashi because I care. Not for that dumbass Bokuto though.” Kuroo agreed in the end and reached for his jacket in the hallway. “You guys need anything else?”

“Extra tooth brush for Koutarou please.” Keiji called out.

Kuroo tried not to groan, “Of course.”

He heard Kenma call Koutarou over and the television was turned on. Oh well, he better get a move on and be over with it.

 

He returned twenty minutes later, after being judged by an old lady while trying to pick a good hair gel brand, seriously couldn’t people just mind their own business? He saw Koutarou staring at the television with his mouth hung open. Well, he was a jungle man after all, according to Keiji; he would obviously be in awe of technology. Not to mention his sitting posture seemed...off. He looked as if he was perched on the couch like some bird.

Would Yaku even agree to teaching Koutarou anyways?

He shrugged the question off for the time being. “I’m back!”,He chimed and took out the gel from his bag. Kenma had now turned off the television and Koutarou narrowed his eyes on Kuroo.

“Now, now, I’m not going to hurt you Bokuto.”,Kuroo tried to give his most friendly smile to the jungle man. “Give me your hand please?”

It was Kenma who took Koutarou’s hand and held it out. Kuroo felt a slight pang of anger as the annoying brat was so comfortable around his Kenma and not him. After all, Kuroo was a nice guy too. He wanted to hiss at him that  _hey bud, I made that delicious omelet don’t you forget that._

He poured a little gel on Koutarou’s hand and the latter sniffed it. He then took his tongue out.

Oh no.

Both Kuroo and Kenma grabbed for him shouting “Don’t!” and “Stop!”

Kenma had grabbed Koutarou’s hand with the gel and Kuroo had pushed his head away. Apparently Koutarou did not like the way he was being treated so with his free hand he smacked Kuroo on the forehead.

“What the fuck?!” Kuroo swore as he stepped back, hand rubbing his forehead. “What is your issue you stupid owl?”

“Bokuto san.” Kenma said quietly and pinched a small amount of gel from his hand. He then applied it to his own hair and made a few strands stick out. Koutarou studied his actions and grinned. He then began to search for something and Kuroo realized it was probably a mirror. Which led him to the question, what did Koutarou use as a mirror in the jungle anyways?

Deciding to leave that question along with the many others which had crowded in his mind, he went to Kenma’s room to take out a hand mirror from the drawers. Why Kenma had one Kuroo didn’t understand nor did he question it. Koutarou had hooted (?) and his lips turned upwards into a huge grin as he saw his reflection in the mirror and he began to style his hair.

Kuroo just stared in complete astonishment at the man before him.

Yaku will probably say no.

 

Koutarou was happy. The new  _hoomans_ had actually done something right. Gel! For his hair! It couldn’t get any better than this. After being satisfied with his hair, his image back and charming as ever, he felt as if he was on top of the world.

“Oho!”,He let out with a big smile.

The tall  _hooman_ piped in, “Ohoho?”

Koutarou studied him. Maybe he wasn’t that bad. But just to confirm he wasn’t a threat to Keiji-

“Ohohoho?”

“Ohohohohoho!”

“OHOHOHOHO!”

“OHOHOHOHOHOHO!”

“Shut up you two.” The smaller  _hooman_  scolded them and got up from their company to retreat to his room.

“Kuroo here.” The taller man said, his arm outstretched. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 _Ah he wants to shake hands in greeting._  Koutarou shook his hand. Kuroo huh? Interesting yet intimidating. As long as he stayed away from Keiji it was fine. Koutarou made a note to stay vary of this one for the time being.

Kuroo stretched a bit and then got up. He pulled Koutarou up.

“Okay so, Bokuto, I’m going to crash. As much as I don’t want you annoying Akaashi, I’m just going to open the door for you. Be quiet. Oh and I still don’t like you.” He opened the door of the room in which Keiji had entered before and gestured Koutarou to enter. “Good night you bastard.” Kuroo said with a sneer before he closed the door.

Koutarou made another note to punch Kuroo when Keiji wasn’t around.

He turned to the room and saw a light in the corner of it. Keiji was asleep on the bed and as Koutarou came closer he noticed the rise and fall of the latter’s breathing. There was enough space for him to lie down as well. He shook his head. No, he wouldn’t annoy Keiji, it was better if he just slept on the ground. But then upon glancing at the bed, it looked so  _welcoming._

He slapped his face and turned away. No, he was supposed to be a good mate, who knows if that Kuroo would return and cause some more drama. He then tried to find a spot to sleep on the ground, unsure of whether it was okay to sleep on the papers littered on the small carpet or not.

“Koutarou?”

He froze. Ah yes of course he would mess it up in being quiet and disturb Keiji. Of course. If Ha could see him now he would be laughing in his high pitched screeches. Koutarou slowly turned to face Keiji who was now sitting upright on the bed. His hair was slightly messy and he rubbed his eyes.

“Koutarou, if you’re sleeping then come here.” Keiji said and patted the spot besides him on the bed.

Koutarou cautiously sat next to him and Keiji lied back on the bed. His eyes were closed now and Koutarou found himself lying down besides the beautiful man before him. Keiji opened one of his eyes and smiled tiredly.

“You spiked your hair?” His hand lazily touched Koutarou’s hair.

Was Koutarou shy? Not always...but now he felt as if he wanted to hide. Why was Keiji touching him so freely right now when he rejected any physical form of affection Koutarou gave him in the past few days? Perhaps because they were alone? Was Keiji only comfortable with these things in private?

Keiji’s hand was now tracing his cheek and his thumb brushed against Koutarou’s lips. A small sigh escaped Keiji’s lips as he moved closer to Koutarou.

“Why do you even see me as a partner?” Keiji whispered, “I’m not even special...I leave a lot. I’m going to so many more places in the future Koutarou; I don’t think I’ll be able to give you any affection or time.”

Koutarou was unable to understand a single word which Keiji whispered. He wanted to curse at whatever forces were out their for this language barrier. But whatever Keiji was saying sounded important. He gave a reassuring coo to convey that he was listening.

“Even if I live here, I really can’t call this place home. It feels like home sometimes...but mostly I see it as a temporary stay. Koutarou, after you learn our language and culture, I hope you’ll abandon the idea of me being your mate.” Keiji took a deep breath, “I don’t deserve you.”

Koutarou sensed a hint of sadness in Keiji’s tone but he was unable to know why. So he closed in and brushed his nose against Keiji’s. The latter did not move away this time and after a while, he too initiated another nose rub. Soon Koutarou’s arm was around Keiji’s waist while Keiji’s hands rested against his chest. Their legs were tangled together like the time when they were together in his nest. Koutarou felt Keiji’s breath slow down as the other fell asleep. He smiled a little as he tucked a curl behind Keiji’s ear.

The thought of fitting in Keiji’s complex jungle scared Koutarou a little. Correction; it scared him a lot. What if he never learns to communicate with the  _hoomans_? If that happened won’t he just ruin Keiji’s time? The  _hooman_ world seemed so busy and intricate, at times back in the reserve Koutarou found himself in bad moods because he simply could not get how things worked in their society.

Life was far easier and simpler as an owl, he had decided way back. Now in Keiji’s jungle, Koutarou realized it was now more intricate and confusing like a maze. What if he just becomes a hindrance to Keiji? Did he really have the right to call himself Keiji’s mate when the probability of him being a failure was so high? He felt being worthless again and he hated this feeling. He might only cause more trouble.

He stroked Keiji’s cheek slowly and pressed his lips into a thin line as the hopelessness washed over him.

“ ** _I don’t think I deserve you. I might be a burden again.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I added angst :o  
> Next chapter will have a lot of fluff I promise and of course I have to reveal why Bokuto pulled Akaashi away in the kiss like idk two chapters ago? More kuroken too okay :*
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou gets a teacher, Keiji regrets letting Koutarou have his phone freely, we finally find out about the mysterious reason behind the KISS and Kuroo has the ugliest laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a shout out to tumblr user nicolasdean for this amazing [art ](http://nicolasdean.tumblr.com/post/128021666249/okay-yall-gotta-check-this-fic-out-youre) of the tarzan au!!

He loosened his tie as he plopped on his sofa. He felt as if something was missing as he scanned his apartment. It was then when Kuroo realized he was not at Kenma’s place after work. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered yesterday’s ordeal. Who knew getting Koutarou dressed was such a huge task. When Keiji had called them for help, he remembered how  _done_ he looked.

After what they went through, Kuroo felt very sorry for his two friends. Nevertheless, their place was buzzing with noise. He laid back on his sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

“I’m so lonely-” He muttered to no one in particular. He wanted company back in his apartment. Kenma’s face flashed in his mind but he pushed the thought away. It was far too early for them. Not to mention asking him to stay at this point with Koutarou newly arrived...it was just untimely.

He took out his phone from his pocket and went through a few apps before pulling up his contacts list. The most important issue was still at hand:

Koutarou’s education.

-

“No.”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Come on Yaku, it’s an emergency! Aren’t you a teacher? Your duty is to educate!”

“Kuroo,” Yaku sighed at the end of his line, “I am doing that just now. I have final papers to grade and I don’t have time to teach this 'wonder’ Akaashi-san brought in.”

“Please? For old time’s sake? Yaku you’re a good guy; no one can do this job better than you!” Kuroo pleaded. If Yaku really did refuse then things would get complicated. Who would they turn to then?

There was silence on Yaku’s end. Kuroo held his breath in anticipation. It was now or never. Would Yaku accept?

Yaku sighed defeated, “Alright. But after I get over with my work.”

“Yaku, you’re the best!” Kuroo fist pumped in the air happily.

“See you in two weeks.”

“Wait what?” Kuroo exclaimed as Yaku hung up on him. He slumped back against the sofa and groaned. “Really? Two weeks?”,He muttered helplessly. Well, it wasn’t as if he could do anything now-

He dialed Keiji’s number and waited. After a few rings, Keiji answered and Kuroo swore he heard a hoot from the background noise.

“What’s going on in your place?” Kuroo asked casually as he ran his hand in his already messy hair.

“Kenma is playing his zombie apocalypse game and Koutarou is getting scared.” Keiji sighed.

Kuroo laughed, “Figured.” He then decided to get on with the reason for calling. “Okay so, Yaku has agreed to teach Koutarou, but he’ll come after two weeks because he’s busy. Other than that, we’re pretty much cool!”

“That’s great.” Kuroo noticed Keiji’s tone had changed to a more hopeful one, “I’ll try to teach him a few basic words before Yaku comes though. I don’t know what we’d do without you Kuroo san.”

Kuroo smiled, “Anything for you guys. I should get a treat though for being this awesome.” He teased.

Keiji laughed softly, “Of course.”

From the end of the line Kuroo heard a crash.

“Koutarou! He won’t hurt you! It’s a game! Game!” Keiji shouted in between the jungle man’s shrieks, forgetting to cover the mouthpiece.

“ _FUCK!”_

“I’m just going to hang up now-” Kuroo trailed off and disconnected. He chuckled when he thought of Yaku having to deal with Koutarou and his antics. How would he ever make Koutarou a member of society; Kuroo was unsure about that big of an expectation. But they were talking about Yaku, and knowing how he could handle Lev, Kuroo figured Yaku could do the impossible.

He stopped midway in his thoughts as a realization dawned upon him.

_Did Koutarou swear in English?_

* * *

 

Kuroo hurriedly got up to answer the door as the bell rung. He opened it and looked down to see a short man standing before him with cropped light brown hair, his shirt tucked in neatly with a few books in his hands. He hadn’t changed a bit and his presence made Kuroo recall the years spent in college with him. Yaku really was dependable even back then.

“Hey.” Kuroo greeted with a smile and made way for Yaku to enter.

“I can’t believe I agreed to do this. If I wasn’t already busy with Lev’s ridiculous games, here I am teaching this 'tarzan’.” The shorter man sighed tiredly as he placed the books on the table.

“He is a fast learner, so don’t worry too much about it.” Kuroo offered, hoping to lift his friend’s mood.

Koutarou came out of Keiji’s room and yawned. It was three in the afternoon and Kuroo wondered when the jungle man would set his sleeping hours right. He shook his head as he realized Koutarou was in fact raised by owls so he was 'nocturnal’.

Poor Keiji.

Koutarou lazily rubbed his eyes and studied Yaku a bit before pointed at him and blurted out the taboo word:

“Short!”

Oh no.

Kuroo slowly backed away in the corridor as Yaku turned around to face him just as slowly. Kuroo swore he saw a dark aura envelope around Yaku who now smiled widely at him, eyes dangerous and deathly.

“You fucking taught him that didn’t you? Is this some sort of joke?”

Kuroo gulped. Koutarou surely wanted him to be skinned by Yaku. “I swear to Lev’s terrible dancing that I didn’t! Akaashi-kun taught him a few easy words in the last two weeks, it wasn’t me I promise!”

Yaku let out a groan and then shook his head. “I really don’t know what’s going on frankly.”

“Spare me?” Kuroo squeaked out, his hands raised out to show he was clean. Figuratively of course.

Yaku ignored him and walked over to Koutarou. “Nice to meet you. I’m Yaku Morisuke and I guess I’ll be teaching you.” He held out his hand to Koutarou.

“Koutarou. Koutarou.” The jungle man replied while shaking the shorter man’s hand.

Yaku raised his brow. “Koutarou. Okay. Yaku.” He motioned his hand to his chest as he spoke his name.

“Yaku." Koutarou mused. “Short...short boy?”

“Shut up Bokuto do you want me to die?” Kuroo hissed from behind.

“I’m leaving.” Yaku declared.

“Wait!”

 

Koutarou was seated beside the short  _hooman_ and a variety of books were placed before him.

“Now, Koutarou, we’re going to start with picture books, repeat after me in this exercise okay?” He said slowly and Koutarou shrugged. Whatever this  _hooman_ wanted, Koutarou was unsure. However, Kuroo was very keen on them both talking so he decided to play along.

He recognized the round thing Gwaa had immediately. “Ball!” He exclaimed.

“Very good Koutarou.” Yaku gave him an encouraging smile and glanced at Kuroo, “It’s a relief he knows the basics a bit.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Owls are sharp creatures.” He whispered, not loud enough for Yaku to hear though. He had learned a lot about Koutarou from Keiji and he wasn’t so sure about rationality anymore. Koutarou had basically faced against the very nature of life and won. He was able to adapt to a rather strange position but nevertheless, he survived, and that was what fascinated Kuroo a lot. So it was not a big surprise as before about Koutarou adapting to human life.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Keiji dressed in a proper dress shirt and pants. He carried a suitcase with him and he greeted Yaku.

“Thank you for coming to teach Koutarou, Yaku san.” He said with a bow.

“I’m just doing a favor really; I hope I don’t fail you guys.” Yaku replied with a chuckle. 

“How much will you take for payment?” Keiji asked seriously to which Yaku waved his hand.

“None, I really don’t.”

“Akaashi-kun if I knew you were paying I would have taught Bo instead!” Kuroo chimed in from the couch.

Keiji shook his head, “Please tell me an amount when I come back, it’s still not proper to take your services for free Yaku-san.”

“You’re travelling?” Yaku eyed the suitcase to which Keiji gave a tired smile.

“I’ve got a job in Rio. Well, I’m off. Good bye.”

Koutarou silently looked between the two  _hoomans._ He did not understand much and he studied Keiji’s appearance. Keiji, who was now waving like back in the jungle, who had his hand on Koutarou’s shoulder saying, “Goodbye Koutarou. See you in a week.”

With that the hand was removed and Keiji had opened the front door and stepped outside.

Panic welled up inside of Koutarou. Was Keiji leaving him again? He shot up from his seat and grabbed the door before Keiji could close it.

“Keiji!” He exclaimed, worry washing all over him. He didn’t want to be left behind again. The past few days were perfect with him learning from Keiji about the  _hooman_ life. Was he actually a failure? Was he not learning right?

Keiji smiled a little before he leaned in to make their noses brush. “I’ll be back soon Koutarou. I have to do my job. See you later.”

“Keiji!” Koutarou blurted out. He’s leaving him again, he thought as he grabbed Keiji’s arm. “Keiji.”

“Come on Bo, you’re making him late.” Kuroo suddenly appeared behind him and pulled them apart. “Akaashi-kun, run before he catches you.”,He added with a wink while he barricaded the front door with his body.

“Thanks.” Keiji replied and made his way to the elevators.

Koutarou looked at Kuroo with a betrayed expression. He was just starting to trust Kuroo and now this happened. Koutarou sulked and flopped on the couch, trying not to break anything even though he knew he could throw a tantrum right now.

“Bo, look I’m sorry but Akaashi has work.” Kuroo began to explain but Yaku motioned him to stop.

He patted Kuroo’s back and looked up at him with a serious expression.

“Look, he’s obviously attached to Akaashi. Let him cool down a bit and I’ll take care of him for the time being.”

Koutarou felt a hand rub his back and from the corner of his eye he saw Kuroo look down at him with a sort of sad expression.

“Sorry Bo.”

Koutarou did not reply at all. He didn’t need to. His mouth had a sour taste; he missed Keiji already.

Kuroo groaned. “This is going to be troublesome.”

Yaku jabbed him in the side which made Kuroo yelp. He looked down at Yaku in surprise, rubbing the hurt area.

“What was that for?”

Yaku clicked his tongue in disapproval. “We need to be patient with this Kuroo.”

Kuroo rubbed his sore side and glanced at Koutarou who was now mumbling some coos sadly in the corner of the room. “I know.”

 

* * *

“Keiji?” Koutarou asked as he poked Kuroo’s shoulder while seated on the sofa.

“He’s not here Bo.”

“When? Keiji?”

Kuroo sighed as he ruffled the other’s hair playfully. “Akaashi-kun has his lecture in Osaka remember? He’ll come tomorrow. Tomorrow.”

Koutarou whined as he tried to push Kuroo’s hands away and pouted.

“You should be used to it by now Bokuto.” Kenma said from the dining table where he was working on his laptop.

“Keiji-not here-go away-say sorry-” Koutarou muttered as he tried to communicate with his limited vocabulary. He soon began complaining in hoots and coos.

“You miss him right? Can’t blame him Bo, he’s a traveler.” Kuroo patted his shoulder.

“Mate-” Koutarou wailed. He then got up and stood in front of Kenma. “Call Keiji?”

Kenma looked at the irritated jungle man and shook his head. “You talked to him yesterday. He’s busy. Tired. No calls.”

“Call.”

“Where are you Akaashi?!” Kuroo exclaimed to no one in particular, “Bokuto is driving us crazy!”

"Call!”

"Kenma you get the frying pan, I’m getting the bat. We’re knocking him unconscious.” Kuroo shouted through the tantrum Koutarou was throwing. Kenma nodded and made way to the kitchen to which Kuroo broke out laughing. “Kenma’s mad Bo! Go do as you’re told buddy, you’ll get hurt.”

 

Koutarou pouted as he threw his arms in the air angry. He was alone and frustrated. Keiji barely came to him, he would wait for days and then when he would come, he would have no time to spend with Koutarou. He had every right to be angry. He was so lonely. Kuroo and Kenma were great  _hoomans_ but they were not Keiji.

“Bokuto.”

Koutarou turned around and saw Kenma holding a frying pan. It was the same weapon Keiji used to nearly kill him. He shrieked and ran to Keiji’s room shutting the door behind him. There was no way he would get hurt by the demonic weapon again.

He looked around the room and flopped on the bed face forward. The sheets had stopped smelling like Keiji and the room did not feel as at home as they did in the first few days. He was readily going to accept this place as his new home, but now he had second thoughts. He missed the jungle. He missed waking up at night for the hunt, the feeling of victory when he would catch his prey. He missed exploring new places, swinging on vines and communicating with the animals. He missed the place where he was raised along with Kree and Ha.

He missed being 'Koo.’ 

He didn’t like being this 'Koutarou’ and 'Bokuto’ at all.

He got up and walked to the desk picking up the book Yaku told him to read over. The  _hooman_ language was hard but he was able to grasp a little. He flipped it open and began reading while sitting on the bed. He still had to fit in. He had nowhere else to go.

The words began to jumble and he yawned. He stretched a bit before lying on the bed. Another day passed with no event. He let his eyes shut and hoped for sleep to come quick.

 

After hours, Koutarou didn’t know how long exactly, the door creaked open. He heard soft footsteps and heard the cupboard open. Koutarou didn’t bother greeting this time. He pretended to sleep. It wasn’t as if there was anything special. The days and nights spent in waiting only to be greeted by an exhausted Keiji just didn’t make it worthwhile anymore.

So he didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t sit up like before and he didn’t welcome him back. He just lay there, trying to not move a single muscle at all. The bed had a new weight now and he felt fingers run through his hair.

“I’m back Koutarou.” a soft voice whispered as his fingers traced Koutarou’s ear and jaw line.

Koutarou fought his urge to stop pretending and replying with a loud 'welcome back!’

It wasn’t worth it.

He felt Keiji shift a bit and after a few minutes he heard soft snores. He opened his eyes to find him looking at Keiji’s smiling face back at him.

“Mean.” Koutarou muttered as Keiji laughed.

“I knew you were awake. Are you angry? Angry?” Keiji asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes.” Koutarou huffed out before he closed the distance between them, rubbing their noses together and his arm around Keiji’s waist. “Missed Keiji.”

“I was only gone for two days.”

“Missed Keiji.”

He noticed Keiji sigh and look at him. Keiji had terrible dark circles under his eyes, Koutarou noticed. He was also thinner than before. Wherever he went, Koutarou knew it wasn’t good for his Keiji. He was becoming too tired and he left a lot.

“Keiji, stay!” Koutarou blurted out, his hand cupping the other’s face.

Keiji smiled weakly, “I won’t leave for a while though. I’m here.” He placed his own hand on Koutarou’s. “I’m here.”,He repeated hoping Koutarou would understand.

The clocked ticked by as they both silently stayed together. It was calming and nice. Koutarou was fine with this. Keiji was here with him. Everything would be fine, he reminded himself.

He drifted to sleep as he pulled Keiji close. There was no way he would let Keiji go away. Not when he could finally touch him and stay close. He would not let Keiji leave him. He had a feeling Keiji wouldn’t leave again.

He was wrong.

Keiji left after four days to another country. And hence the moods resumed.

 

* * *

Keiji, Koutarou noticed, was a very busy  _hooman._  He would stay back for a few days and then leave for weeks. It made Koutarou very moody. Missing Keiji was the worst. Even though they would talk on the contraption called the “phone”,and something called “Video calls” which let Koutarou see Keiji’s face, it still didn’t make up for the lack of contact.

What Kuroo and Kenma failed to understand was that Koutarou was not used to the  _hooman_ way of keeping contact. He required touch, he needed to make sure that Keiji was indeed alive and well. Only seeing him on screen just won’t do.

“Bokuto.”

Keiji was off to some place in Africa called Morocco and he wouldn’t return till after two weeks. Koutarou pouted. Where would Keiji go next?

“Bokuto.”

Will he stay back longer? Will he lock himself in his room like he did before a few times?

“Earth to Bokuto.”

For work? Or will he leave the next day? He needed to rest as well. What kind of mate was Koutarou that he let his partner be weary and tired?

“BOKUTO KOUTAROU.”

Koutarou squawked in surprise and saw a very angry Yaku before him. He gulped. He wasn’t paying attention at all.

Yaku sighed and got up from his seat. “That’s enough for today Bokuto.”

“Sorry.” Koutarou mumbled.

“Thinking about Akaashi?” Kuroo asked as he placed juice before Koutarou.

They were in Kuroo’s apartment today because Kenma had a deadline to meet and he didn’t want Lev anywhere near him. So Koutarou had his lessons with Yaku at Kuroo’s and this Lev was the tallest  _hooman_ Koutarou had ever seen.

He was also bombarded with questions by the eccentric tall man but he was saved by Yaku scolding Lev to  _shut up you idiot you’re scaring him._

Koutarou took a small sip from the juice and scrunched his nose. The juice wasn’t fresh at all. “Will Keiji leave again?” he asked as he pushed the glass of juice away.

Yaku and Kuroo looked at each other and then Kuroo smiled widely.

“He’ll be here for a month. All 30 days Bokuto!”

Koutarou shot up from his chair and hugged Kuroo. “Happy.” He mumbled as Kuroo patted his back.

 

Keiji opened the door of his bedroom and was met with a loud greeting.

“Keiji!” Koutarou exclaimed as he hugged him.

“I’m back Koutarou.” Keiji said as he wrapped his arms around the other. “How have you been?”

Koutarou pulled back a bit and rubbed his nose against Keiji’s. Their foreheads were pressed against each other’s and Koutarou’s voice had dropped to an unusual hush.

“Keiji will stay. Right?”

Keiji looked into Koutarou’s gold eyes and smiled.

“I’m staying.”

* * *

 

He finished editing his photos and sent them to the magazine he had worked with. He looked at Koutarou who was reading a book which Yaku must have given for learning. He wondered if the jungle man had been actually waiting for him to finish. He ran a hand through his messy head and decided to do something today.

“Koutarou?”

Koutarou looked up questioningly from his book.

“Want to go with me to the park? The park?”,Keiji repeated carefully.

Koutarou grinned and kept his book away and began to wear his shoes enthusiastically. Keiji took it as a yes and got up to get ready as well.

 

“Hey, hey, hey Keiji!” Koutarou shouted from the distance as Keiji jogged to keep up. Koutarou was very fast especially outside.

“Koutarou what are you doing?” Keiji asked as Koutarou began climbing a Sakura tree.

“Keiji come up!” Koutarou laughed out as he continued to climb more to the top.

Keiji shrugged and began to climb as well. He maneuvered himself up and soon found himself seated next to Koutarou looking down at the park. Koutarou was seated in his bird pose which caused a laugh to escape Keiji’s lips. It had been a long time since he had seen Koutarou in that strange position.

The air around them had become chilly. Keiji pulled up his jacket’s collar. Tokyo was so very colder especially coming from a warm place like Morocco. Koutarou seemed to be in a very happy mood as he would point out anything new from their view.

“Keiji! Hoomans!” He pointed out enthusiastically.

“Yes I can see that.”

“Food!”

“That’s a squirrel Koutarou, please don’t hunt it.” Keiji replied in alarm. The last thing he wanted was Koutarou having a bloody mouth scaring the other park visitors. His nails were not sharp like claws anymore but Keiji still had his doubts. What if?

“Koo!” A small voice was heard from beneath them. Keiji looked and recognized the orange haired child from the airport. His black haired and angry friend was also with him.

 

Koutarou’s eyes widened with recognition as he began to climb down the tree swiftly. He then hung from a branch upside down and scooped up the small child.

"Gwaa!” Koutarou exclaimed as he rubbed his nose with the small  _hooman._

He looked at his friend and held his hand out. “Join?”

The black haired boy stepped away and shook his head. “Don’t wanna. Stupid Hinata you’ll fall!”

“You’re a chicken Kageyama!” Gwaa showed his tongue and then turned his attention to Koutarou. “I missed you Koo! Have you been practicing volleyball?”

Koutarou shook his head to which the boy punched him playfully on the shoulder. “You should! Then you would look super cool! Like pah! And bah!” he gave Koutarou a toothy grin.

“Teach me?” Koutarou asked and the boy gleamed with joy.

“Sure! Can we go higher?” Gwaa asked and Koutarou nodded. He began to climb up with the small  _hooman_ held tightly in his arms. When they reached the top, Gwaa laughed and waved down at his friend who scowled at him.

“You’ll fall stupid Hinata!”

“Can’t reach me blegh!” Gwaa showed his tongue. “This place is amazing Koo!”

 

“Koutarou you better let him down now.” Keiji called out, scanning below to see any sign of the children’s parents. “Down.” He gestured to the ground and Koutarou nodded. The jungle man moved swiftly as he held the boy closer.

Hinata squealed as Koutarou swung from a branch and landed on his feet. He then put the boy down, who was already jumping in excitement. “I was so high up Kageyama! I bet you’re jealous huh!” Kageyama pouted and crossed his arms.

“I’m not.”

“Are too!”

Keiji decided to get off the tree as well. As he shifted a bit, he heard a crack. Keiji froze. From this height he couldn’t jump and the branch could most likely break.

“Koutarou! Help?” Keiji called out.

"He’s stuck.” Kageyama stated as a matter of fact.

“Oh we can call someone to help you! Koo do you have a phone?” Hinata tugged Koutarou’s shirt.

Koutarou took out Keiji’s phone and for a second Keiji wondered why he had his phone. He then remembered Koutarou wanted to look at it when he was checking his emails.

“Okay so who do we call?” Hinata asked loudly.

“You call his mommy. Mommies always know what to do!” Kageyama said as he grabbed the phone from the orange haired boy’s hands and began to search.

“Please don’t!” Keiji shouted from above but the boys had already dialed the number and Koutarou seemed as confused as ever.

“ _Hello?”_ a female voice was heard on the speaker.

“Hello are you Keiji-san’s mommy?” Kageyama asked.

“ _Yes? Who is this?”_

“Keiji-san is stuck in a tree! We need to help!” Hinata piped in.

“ _What? What do you mean?”_ the woman’s tone had shifted to a surprise and Keiji shook his head. Of all people...why him?

“He’s stuck in a tree.” Kageyama repeated. “What do we do?”

“ _Is this a prank call? Why would my 25 year old son be stuck in a tree? What kind of tree?”_

“Sakura!”

Kageyama looked up at Keiji and squinted his eyes at the man up. “Keiji-san you’re old.”

Keiji groaned as he looked down. “Koutarou please take the phone from them! I don’t want my mother to worry!”

“Kageyama I think you called the wrong person.” Hinata said as he hung up on the phone. “I think we need to call this person-” he touched the screen and another call began.

“ _Hello Akaashi san?”_ Keiji’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice. No...not him-

Anyone but Oikawa.

“Koutarou...help?” Keiji called out to Koutarou who gave him a big smile in return. Did he not notice that Keiji was in trouble?

“Keiji-san is stuck in a tree!” Hinata chirped into the phone.

_“Wait what? Kid who are you?”_

“Who are you?” Kageyama asked.

 _“Who am I? I’m Oikawa Tooru!”_ the man replied sounding offended.

“Never heard of you.”

“ _Okay kid, what’s the deal? Why is an ace photographer stuck in a tree? Is this a joke? My meeting is going to start soon!”_

“Hinata you dumbo, you called the wrong person.”

“Yeah...he doesn’t know how to help-”

_“WHY I NEVER.”_

Koutarou glanced at Keiji. He had thought that Keiji was having a good time in the tree but then he saw Keiji look distressed.

Was he stuck?

He left the boys and began to climb up to the branch Keiji was seated on. He got on the branch below and balanced himself before he outstretched his hand. Keiji hesitated a bit but he shifted to grab Koutarou’s hand. He winced as a loud ' _CREAK!’_ was heard from the branch but he took Koutarou’s hand and was pulled towards the taller man.

 

“Look! Koo is so cool! He’s all bah!” Hinata shouted.

“No it’s more of a gwah!” Kageyama added in.

_“What?”_

Keiji thought he was falling but Koutarou had quickly wrapped his arm around his body. They were now balanced on another large branch and Koutarou jumped down. He then looked up at Keiji and opened his arms.

“Keiji, jump!” his eyes glittered in the sunlight and Keiji wondered if he really should just ignore Koutarou’s invitation and climb down. However, his body moved far quicker than he would have liked and his feet were off the branch and he was  _falling._

He didn’t land face first on the ground though. Instead, strong arms held him and a nose brushed his. He opened his eyes and found Koutarou smiling at him.

“Thanks.” Keiji whispered and cursed himself for shivering in Koutarou’s embrace. He had been in more terrifying situations before and this was nothing! And yet he clung on to Koutarou for dear life.

“Koo is so cool he saved the day! All oowah!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

Kageyama was grinning as well. “He went gwah! Cool!”

 _“Is it oowah or gwah? Wait what? Can I please”_ Oikawa was cut off as both boys yelled into the phone at the same time.

“It was BWAAAAAH!!!”

“ _Jesus! My ear!”_

 _“Oikawa the meeting is going to start, stop yelling on your phone.”,_ Another voice was heard and before Oikawa could reply, Kageyama had hung up.

 

Keiji removed his arms from around Koutarou’s shoulders and sat down till he and Kageyama were on eye level. He held out his hand for his phone. “Thank you for trying to get help.” He said with a small smile.

Kageyama’s cheeks reddened as he quietly returned Keiji’s phone. “You don’t have many helpful people.”

Keiji blinked and then laughed a bit. “You’re right.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. He had such a serious stare.

Hinata was on Koutarou’s shoulders chattering away to the jungle man who grinned up while making sure the boy didn’t fall off.

Keiji got up and looked around for signs of the boys’ parents.

“Where are your parents?” he at last asked.

“Oh we came with Suga-sensei!” Hinata exclaimed as his small hands curled around Koutarou’s spiked hair.

“Stupid Hinata! We lost him!” Kageyama shouted.

“He always gets lost.” Hinata giggled. “Our sensei needs a map.” He said to Koutarou who nodded.

Keiji shook his head. Children.

“I’m calling him.” He announced as he dialed the teacher’s number. Poor Koushi.

After the first ring Koushi had picked up and his voice sounded frantic over the phone.

“ _Ah hello Akaashi -san I’m sorry I’m kind of busy, can we talk later?”_

“Hinata and Kageyama are with me. We’ll take them to the entrance of the park and meet there?”

There was silence on the other end which then turned to a few muffled murmurs before Koushi replied.

“ _Thank you so much.”_

* * *

 

They had walked to the entrance and saw a very worried Koushi pacing while Daichi seemed to be trying to reassure him. Keiji was caught off guard when he saw the airport security head in the park.

“Suga-sensei!”,Hinata shouted as he ran towards his teacher. Kageyama followed the hyper boy silently.

“You boys will really make me worried to death.” Koushi said with a weak laugh.

“You shouldn’t get lost Sensei.” Kageyama commented at which Koushi pinched the boy’s cheek.

“I remember you had run off after Hinata when you both claimed you saw a 'spirit’ near the trees.” Koushi said with a smile as he pinched the boy’s other cheek as well.

“Ow ow ow!”

Daichi looked up apologetically at Keiji and Koutarou. “Sorry for the trouble.” He said awkwardly.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Keiji replied while Koutarou tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Although what led to this?”

“Well-” Koushi giggled as he looked in Daichi’s direction.

“My neighbours turned out to be their parents. Both families thought it would be great to visit this diamond gallery and since the other neighbor was out, they caught me on my day off.” Daichi explained with a sigh. “I called Suga because I couldn’t handle these two.”

“And we thought they’d stay out of trouble in the park.” Koushi grinned. “Well that turned out awful.”

“It’s your fault for getting lost Senseeeeii.” Hinata whined as he pulled on his teacher’s sleeve.

“How are you doing Akaashi kun?” Koushi asked, picking up Hinata in his arms.

Before Keiji could answer, Koutarou exclaimed suddenly while pointing his finger at Daichi.

“Police!”

Everyone looked bewildered at him for a second before Keiji realized Koutarou had  _just_ recognized Daichi.

“You’re almost right Koutarou.”

Koutarou grinned as if he had achieved a great thing.

“I’m the head of the security department.” Daichi clarified as he held out his hand in greeting towards Koutarou who shook it.

“I am Koutarou.”

“Uh-I’m Sawamura?”

Koushi broke out laughing while Keiji smiled. Daichi glanced at all the men in confusion.

“It’s good to know Bokuto san is learning at a fast pace. Can he speak proper sentences?” Koushi questioned.

“He knows basic phrases.” Keiji replied. “He gets confused at times but normally he’s doing fine.”

“That’s good.”

 

* * *

 

“Keiji.” Koutarou batted his eyelashes up at Keiji. After saying farewell to Koushi, Daichi and the children (who were very much dozing off in their arms which resulted in an incomplete goodbye making Koutarou’s mood drop on the way home.) they were back home. Keiji was working on a few of his incomplete works and planning his future travels.

“What is it?” Keiji asked as he saved his changes to the pictures he was editing.

“How to dance?”

“Dance?”

Koutarou nodded. “Kuroo said you dance to mu-mu..?”

“Music.” Keiji felt his lips twitch upwards. “You don’t really need to learn much about dancing. Um...just move your body to the beat?”

Koutarou tilted his head with a confused expression. Keiji sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to the iPod and gave the device to the jungle man.

“Play your favorite song. We’ll dance to it.” He felt his cheeks feeling warmer as he suggested it. “Choose the song.”

Koutarou took the iPod and scrolled through the playlist. He finally chose a song and Keiji grinned as he recognized the artist. Of course Koutarou would choose  _Owl City._ He found it pretty amusing that Koutarou, who had previously been part of an owl family, just coincidentally preferred Owl city above all artists.

He was surprised that Koutarou had chosen a rather slow song. Had it been a fast and loud one, he could have just passed it off as just moving however you like. But as the song played and Koutarou looked at him expectantly, Keiji extended his hand towards the taller man.

Koutarou took his hand and came closer. Keiji guided him in putting his left arm around his waist. He then took Koutarou’s right hand and held it in his. Then they began to move to the music. Koutarou seemed to be very focused on their feet, he would squawk if he stepped on Keiji’s foot and look at him apologetically at which Keiji would shake his head with a grin.

“Step here, and back-”,Keiji said and soon Koutarou had gotten a little on how to move about. The song changed to another slow one and Keiji soon found himself singing with it.

_If my heart was a house you’d be home-_

Koutarou gazed at Keiji and Keiji soon found himself shrink in place when he realized the other’s attention on him. He stopped singing at which Koutarou leaned in and brushed his nose against his.

“Keiji...do that again.” He said as they moved along to the music.

Keiji felt his cheeks burn and he began to sing again. Koutarou had his eyes closed as if taking in every syllable Keiji sang bit by bit.

The song had ended and no other song played. However they did not stop dancing. Koutarou’s form had been stiff at first but Keiji noticed that through time it had relaxed. In silence they moved, with the room illuminated by the dull light of Keiji’s lamp, bare foot and unaware of the walls around them. Koutarou’s gold eyes seemed more unreal in the bad lighting, much brighter and livelier. Keiji swallowed a bit as those eyes seemed to devour his form as a whole.

“Thank you.” Koutarou’s voice seemed so out of place as it cut through the silence.

Keiji looked up from his eyelashes with a confused expression. Koutarou seemed to have held his breath before he repeated it.

“Thank you.”

They were so close, Keiji noticed. Only a few centimeters and he could kiss Koutarou.

“For what?” Keiji asked, his voice hushed in a whisper and his eyes on the other’s lips. “Dancing isn’t a big thing.”

He immediately regretted saying it. Of course it was a huge thing to Koutarou who still didn’t know much about human life.

Koutarou let out a small laugh. “Big thing for me.”

Keiji nodded slowly. They had stopped dancing now. Keiji leaned in, his arms loosening from Koutarou’s grasp and travelling up till they were around his neck.

Koutarou had closed in as well, their foreheads touched and Keiji wondered if he should make the first move. Before he could, Koutarou had nuzzled close to him, his face buried in Keiji’s shoulder, his arms wrapped more tightly around Keiji’s waist.

“Don’t leave me.” He whispered against Keiji’s skin and Keiji held his breath with the warm breath brushing on his neck.

He hugged back, rubbing Koutarou’s back in small circles slowly. He wanted to tell Koutarou that no he wouldn’t leave him alone again but he knew it was an empty promise. He’d have to travel again soon and Koutarou would be left behind again. He pressed his lips in a thin line. He was so very terrible to Koutarou.

“I’m sorry.”

He swore he heard a muffled sob but he didn’t dare pull away to look.

 

Keiji didn’t remember when they both had returned to bed. He woke up to a bed without Koutarou. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Koutarou was not in the room as well. He remembered last night and ultimately began to worry. Was Koutarou in his moods again?

He opened the door of his bedroom and stepped into the living room. There he took in a sigh of relief as he saw Koutarou seated on the couch, in his usual bird like position, reading a book out loud to Yaku. Yaku noticed Keiji and nodded with a smile. Keiji returned the smile and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Koutarou’s voice travelled towards the kitchen and Keiji smiled as he heated the milk. He was learning at a satisfactory rate. It would be before long when he wouldn’t need Keiji anymore.

The thought didn’t sit well with Keiji when it flashed in his mind. He should be happy with Koutarou’s fast pace but part of him didn’t want Koutarou to leave him. He tried to shake off the thought. He was in no position to wish for Koutarou to stay. It would be best to wish for Koutarou becoming part of the society and not being dependent on Keiji.

He returned to the living room with juices and biscuits for Yaku and Koutarou. He placed them on the table and seated himself on the couch besides Koutarou, listening to the man read out a children’s book slowly and carefully, while sipping his coffee.

He also made a mental note to call his mother who had left five messages and Oikawa who had left  _fifteen_ messages.

* * *

 

 

That night Kuroo had dropped by for dinner. Keiji had suggested them have dinner together as he wanted to try a few recipes he learnt in Morocco during his stay. He was busy cutting vegetables for the garnish while Kuroo, Kenma and Koutarou conversed on the dining table.

“Well, I’m glad you’re learning fast. I thought you wouldn’t do it honestly.” Kuroo teased Koutarou.

“I can speak.” Koutarou huffed out at which Kuroo laughed.

Keiji heard a few more murmurs from outside the kitchen. He decided to make a salad as well. He took out a tomato from the fridge and began to dice it.

“Yes, I like Keiji! He is mate.” Keiji heard Koutarou speak. Keiji quietly kept the diced tomato to the side as he began to chop the onion. He was listening to the conversation more carefully.

 

“Mate huh?” Kuroo mused out. “So...have you kissed him yet or?”

Koutarou looked at him with a questioning look. “Kiss?”

“Wait you don’t know what a kiss is?” Kuroo gasped in surprise. Kenma also looked up from his game at the jungle man.

“Kuroo...what’s kiss?”

Kuroo ran his hand through his messy hair and scratched his cheek sheepishly. “A kiss is when-uh-I don’t know how to explain-”

“Tell me!”

“I don’t know how?”

“Tetsurou.” Kuroo turned towards the voice that had cut in. Kenma rarely used his first name in front of others. So whatever he had to say to say must be important. Kenma motioned him to come closer. Kuroo leaned in and before he could register, Kenma brushed his lips against his.

He had quickly backed away, looking down with his cheeks dusted red. Kuroo himself had his face covered in embarrassment. He really should be used to being kissed by Kenma but was so untimely.

 _“That was cute but oh my god Kenma”,_ Kuroo thought inwardly.

“Oh Keiji did that!” Koutarou exclaimed, his eyes bright as he recalled the incident in the jungle.

They heard a cry of pain from the kitchen.

“You okay there?” Kuroo called out while smirking at Koutarou. “This is going to be interesting.” He whispered to Kenma.

With his finger now bandaged and the dish of food in his hands, Keiji returned to the dinner table. He tried to avoid looking towards Kuroo who was already grinning up at him. Koutarou blinked at him and Keiji prayed that he would not mention the kiss again.

“Keiji you did kiss right?” Koutarou asked.

“What’s going on Akaashi? Care to explain?” Kuroo leaned in with his grin getting wider every second.

Even Kenma had paused his game to look at Keiji in question. They both were curious and Keiji was trapped. Keiji put down the dish and turned to Koutarou, feeling that his cheeks were burning.

“Well, you pushed me away! What was that about?” Keiji demanded.

This time Koutarou was flustered. “I thought-uh-Keiji-did-” Koutarou seemed to be short wiring as he frantically tried to explain through gestures and switched to hoots and coos.

“Koutarou?”

“I thought Keiji was trying to be Mama!” Koutarou yelled and covered his face.

_Mama?_

It took exactly a minute for everyone in the room to realize it. Kuroo began to laugh loudly, howling like an animal to be exact. Kenma tried hard to cover his mouth but his whole body shook, giving him away. Keiji wanted to crawl in a hole.

Really? He was pushed away because Koutarou had thought that Keiji was trying to be a bird feeding its young? That Koutarou found it awkward? All this time Keiji thought he had done something taboo in the owl code of conduct!

“Oh my god-” Kuroo gasped out. “I just...Bo...you really outdid yourself.”

“I don’t know kiss!” Koutarou argued throwing glances at Keiji for help.

Keiji deadpanned at Koutarou. “Honestly Koutarou, there’s something like common sense.” He rubbed his temples trying to compose himself. “Why would I ever do that?”

“Keiji wanted to be Mama?” Koutarou suggested.

“No!”

Kuroo excused himself from the table, holding his stomach. “I’m sorry...I can’t...Help-” He did not even make it to the couch till he collapsed on the floor, wheezing.

“You’re overreacting Kuroo.” Kenma said, but he was smiling widely as well.

Keiji shook his head as he took his seat. “This was really unexpected.” He muttered.

 

Dinner was full of teasing and awkwardness till Kuroo choked on his water and they had decided to drop the subject once and for all. Kuroo then helped Keiji in washing the dishes and mentioned about taking Kenma with him since he wanted Koutarou and Keiji to have their ' _quality time.’_

Keiji shook his head at Kuroo’s teasing and decided to shut them all out. He would not let this get the best of him. It was after all a misunderstanding but unfortunately for him, Kuroo still stuck on to mentioning that it was Keiji after all who initiated the kiss.

“I’m just saying is that, you can’t keep Bokuto in the dark you know.” Kuroo grinned as he put the last plate on the rack.

“Kuroo-san please.” Keiji rolled his eyes.

He got Kuroo’s loud guffaw in reply.

 

After Kuroo and Kenma had left, Koutarou was watching television and Keiji excused himself to the small balcony of his apartment. The air had a little chill in it as winter came close. He sighed as he leaned forward against the railing, looking up at the sky. It was a nice night and he needed some fresh air.

He heard the balcony’s door open and shut. Soon Koutarou was standing beside him, looking up in the sky as well. They both stood in silence till Koutarou spoke.

“Keiji.”

The said man glanced towards Koutarou. “Yes?”

Koutarou swallowed and then shook his head. He then grabbed Keiji by the shoulders and pulled him close.

“Kiss?”

Keiji blinked. What exactly was Koutarou implying? Did he want an apology? A further explanation?

It took him a moment to register that Koutarou was leaning in, his gold eyes burning into Keiji’s green ones. He jumped back and he got a squawk in response.

“I don’t understand?” Keiji asked cautiously, while pushing Koutarou away who was again closing in.

“Keiji wanted kiss-so kiss?” Koutarou answered shyly.

Keiji raised his brow in question. “Didn’t you find it uncomfortable?”

Koutarou shuffled his feet while he nodded. “But Keiji-?”

He shook his head. He was not going to put Koutarou through that again, knowing it was weird for him. But here was Koutarou who was trying to lean in and Keiji tried to keep his distance.

“Keiji.” Koutarou pouted. “I want kiss. Fit in.”

Keiji began to laugh. “You don’t need to kiss to fit in Koutarou.” But he stopped short when he saw Koutarou looking at him seriously. Keiji sighed.

Why him? Even their setting was too cliche than Keiji would have ever imagined. The cool breeze on his skin, the soft hum of traffic and Koutarou who stood before him, taking his hand.

He heard a voice inside of him scream inside of him.  _Don’t get too attached, don’t get him too attached to you-_

But he defied it. He let Koutarou pull him in, he cupped the other’s face and pulled him in. He let his lips brush over Koutarou’s lightly. He felt Koutarou tense up but then he leaned in a bit too much and their teeth clacked.

“Patience Koutarou.” Keiji whispered, feeling his face grow hot.

Koutarou pulled back and covered his face. “Sorry. Want to kiss but-” He mumbled.

Keiji smiled and shrugged. “Want to try again?”

Koutarou nodded and Keiji put his arms around his shoulders while Koutarou’s arms wrapped around his waist. He tilted his head a bit so that their noses would not bump and pressed his lips against Koutarou’s. He then pulled away a bit to then pull on the other’s lip slowly.

When he stopped and looked at Koutarou, he held his breath. Koutarou looked at him with wide and bright eyes, his lips parted and his face in awe.

“Again.” He breathed out. 

Keiji smiled and nodded, his hands now going through Koutarou’s gelled hair, and he let Koutarou kiss him, their noses bumping at first but his lips met Keiji’s. Koutarou sighed in between, his warm breath tickling Keiji’s skin.

“Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY AWKWARD WHEN I WRITE KISSES IM SORRY
> 
> [ Tumblr ](http://www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou learns more about hoomans, Kuroo needs help in being smooth and Keiji wonders what home is like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this work is a crack fic. I've invested so much into it...but it is a crack fic. No, owls can't raise hoomans. No, I don't really know how Bo learnt to speak so well-he's a fast learner ayeee *finger guns at you*- (but to be fair Tarzan learnt in a month and George of the Jungle had a talking gorilla to assist him soooo)
> 
> I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Keiji stirred from his sleep as he felt cold. He turned to his side, stretching and noticed the window was open. The cool breeze entered and he shivered. He had completely forgotten to shut the window last night. Unable to leave the bed, Keiji yawned and turned towards Koutarou who was fast asleep. He was breathing evenly, lips parted, hair disheveled- not remotely looking like the horned spikes he normally made- Keiji had to stop himself once more from lining the other’s lips with his finger. He also noticed the strong arm around his waist. Keiji found himself shifting closer to Koutarou. Despite the cool morning, Koutarou was warm.

Studying Koutarou’s face, as if memorizing it, Keiji wondered why he hadn’t closed the windows last night. He began to recall last night’s events and he felt his cheeks and neck grow warmer at the recollection.

They had only kissed- it had been slow and careful, as far as he remembered, as if everything was hanging by a thin thread between them. As if one careless move could snap it all, a dream not to be interrupted. He remembered Koutarou’s lips linger on his cheek, the warm breath making Keiji squirm in place. The kisses continued as they left the balcony, Keiji guiding Koutarou to the bedroom where it was warm; Koutarou finding out you can kiss other places besides the lips. Keiji hoped he wasn’t so red as he was feeling now, as he remembered how Koutarou had peppered him with small and gentle pecks on his forehead, cheeks, nose, the back of his hands, his knuckles, his neck- which made Keiji gasp- and then again to the lips, leaving no opening for Keiji to return them.

Every kiss was hesitant, every touch unsure and cautious by Koutarou till Keiji reassured him that it was fine- arms around Koutarou pulling him close- only to have the realization dawn upon him now that it really  _wasn’t._

Their situation was still a bit of a mess. Perhaps Koutarou was right with being careful. Wasn’t it Keiji’s responsibility to make sure Koutarou fitted in society? To help him move on? Keiji was only getting in the way of this progress. He didn’t mind being intimate with Koutarou-  _of course he didn’t_ \- but it wasn’t fair. Not for Koutarou.

Besides, what did Keiji even have to offer Koutarou besides his brief returns to Japan? He couldn’t let Koutarou live like this- not with the hopes of them having any chance together. It wasn’t healthy, Keiji concluded. He didn’t like to the dejected moods Koutarou got into when he had to leave for another job. He couldn’t bear to see Koutarou sad in anyway. He had left it all- his home if one may say- and Keiji might as well be a factor for his grief.

Wasn’t the arm around him proof enough? Koutarou was  _scared._ He was too attached and even if Keiji found it flattering and comforting that there was someone in this world who considered him so important; he had to remind himself of not getting so full of himself. This was not about him. this had never been about him. He was just a photographer who found a man living in a jungle in a mere coincidence.

He didn’t deserve Koutarou’s love anyways. He didn’t deserve to receive such affection when he was to leave him again and again. For Koutarou to move on-Keiji had to end whatever  _this_ was.

Keiji felt Koutarou shift a bit, a low groan escaping his lips. Koutarou blinked owlishly and Keiji smiled. He stopped himself from cupping Koutarou’s cheek.

_He should end this._

“Good morning Koutarou.”

“You’re here.” Koutarou noted and Keiji felt a lump form in his throat.

Koutarou leaned in and brushed his lips against Keiji’s, earning a yelp of surprise from the latter.

“What’s wrong?” Koutarou asked, looking confused by the reaction.

Keiji pulled back and sat upright against the bedframe. It didn’t seem fitting to just tell Koutarou that they shouldn’t do this. Not all so suddenly. So he shook his head and poked Koutarou’s forehead with his finger.

“Your breath is bad.”

“Breath bad?”

“It happens in the morning. I can’t stand it.”,Keiji said and Koutarou’s eyes widened, seeming scandalized by this news.

Keiji felt his lips twitch upwards.

_He should end this._

Keiji gently removed Koutarou’s arm around him. “I’m going to make breakfast. You should get ready.”

He earned a nod and Keiji rolled his shoulders before noticing gold eyes study him intently. He had felt that stare in the jungle and now the same feeling made way to him. Shaking his head at the memory, as if that gesture alone could rid him of the fluttery feeling, Keiji left the warmth of the bed, closing the window before leaving the bedroom. The feeling of being studied still lingered.

“Why-” Keiji whispered, annoyed at his own stubbornness. Some part of him still believed that they could work out, that he could acknowledge their relationship as something more- wasn’t yesterday night convincing enough?

He dragged his feet towards the kitchen instead and left the topic for later.

 

The subject was brought up in his mind plenty of times. And yet his mouth refused to voice it out. The thought would be discarded by his stubborn side as Koutarou would nuzzle close and read out the book Yaku gave for studying, Keiji awarding him by pressing chaste kisses against Koutarou’s temple after successfully completing a chapter.

He wondered if their friends had noticed it. Kuroo would raise his brows when Koutarou would kiss Keiji abruptly at first- Kenma was indifferent. Yaku never mentioned anything, nor did he make any indication of being curious about their relationship.

The subject was locked up, never to be brought up at what seemed like the most suitable time, and the chances of it being addressed became lower as Keiji left for another job after his break. The guilt ate him from inside and yet he believed they could pull through. Even if his heart broke at seeing Koutarou dejected at his departure, holding Keiji close to his warm body and a deliberately slow Eskimo kiss.

They could pull through, right?

* * *

 

 

“-Seventy two-eighty one... ninety-ninety nine-one hundred and eight.”

Yaku patted his back and gave him an encouraging smile. “Well done Koutarou.”

It had been around five months and a half, as far as Koutarou could keep up with the count (or Kuroo could) since Keiji was back again with his continuous travels. It was upsetting as Koutarou couldn’t spend much time with Keiji. However, he became slowly accustomed to it. He had to adapt to the  _hooman_ life after all. He found out that it was somehow natural for  _hoomans_ to leave for a while. Yaku had explained it was a 'job’ and that  _hoomans_ earned 'money’ which helped them survive. The concept of money was a bit complex and bizarre to Koutarou who had only hunted to survive.

Yaku had been very helpful, Koutarou had come to appreciate his teacher. He would have still been in the dark about so many  _hooman_ things. Kuroo was great company, Kenma would let him play those 'video games’ and Suga would often come over and tell him about Gwaa and his angry friend. Koutarou was a bit disappointed to find out that Gwaa was actually 'Shouyou’. He thought 'Gwaa’ suited the small  _hooman_ perfectly.

Nevertheless, the urge to go back to the jungle had mellowed down and he found himself accepting this life as 'Bokuto Koutarou.’ He was at the stage of revising all of his studies easily and go ahead for more advanced subjects. He reminded himself to be grateful for this, and even if Keiji did stay for short periods, he was able to give Koutarou all his attention. Life wasn’t as bad as he had feared to be.

And if he tried his best, it would get better right?

He was seated at the dining table in Kuroo’s apartment as he revised the tables with Yaku. He scribbled down the numbers as he recalled them aloud. Today was one of the productive days; he understood his Japanese text perfectly and solved the simple addition and subtraction problems.

"That’s enough for today.” Yaku announced and Koutarou grinned as he closed his notebook.

“I did good right?”

“You did great.” Yaku said and Koutarou beamed.

“Study session over?” Kuroo asked as he emerged from his kitchen with dinner plates.

Koutarou and Yaku cleared up the table while Kuroo started to set up the cutlery.

“Yes!” Koutarou replied, grinning as he didn’t get scolded throughout the whole session and that, he considered, was a huge achievement.

It was only the three of them tonight; occasionally Kenma and Lev would be over too. However, Kenma had work to do and Lev- Yaku had told them- had to visit his sister.

They began to eat, Kuroo had made steak for lunch and Koutarou ate in large bites, savoring the spices in the meat.

“You know Yaku, I’ve been thinking-” Kuroo began and Koutarou perked up at his voice.

“That can’t mean anything good.” Yaku retorted earning a scowl from Kuroo.

“Always a spoiled sport.” Kuroo shook his head and continued seriously, hands under his chin and all, “Look, I’ve been wanting to ask Kenma this for a while, but I don’t know if the timing is appropriate.”

“Ask him what?” Yaku raised his brow in question.

“Well-” Kuroo coughed and looked away for a while, only to catch Koutarou’s eyes. He shifted in his seat a bit before taking in a deep breath. “I wanted to ask him to move in with me.”

“So?”

Kuroo looked surprised and Koutarou would be too- if he knew what they were talking about.

“What do you mean by ' _so’_?” Kuroo spluttered out.

“I mean,” Yaku punctuated with taking a sip of water, “If you think he’ll refuse, it’s an unlikely scenario.”

“But with Akaashi and Bo-I’m sure I’ll be asking for too much.” Kuroo argued.

Yaku shook his head and gave Kuroo a knowing smile. “Now that’s up to you to decide. If you think Bokuto is going to remain dependent forever, we’ve gotten his paperwork and identification issues sorted out. We’ve been able to overcome the tricky part haven’t we?”

“But Kenma and Akaashi share their apartment rent-it’ll be a burden on Akaashi.”

Yaku shrugged. “Again, you’re coming up with conclusions without asking the people involved.”

“Kuroo-what does 'move in’ mean?” Koutarou asked, nudging the other man’s side.

Kuroo’s worried expression softened and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, it means to live with me-”,he gestured around the room with his hand, “in my home.”

“And you want Kenma to live with you?”

Kuroo seemed to blush, and Koutarou couldn’t understand why it seemed like such a tedious task. If he wanted Keiji to do anything, he’d just ask. Kuroo looked like the type to complicate things- like his hair.

“Yes, but you can’t tell Kenma this right now!” Kuroo’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he gripped Koutarou’s shoulder. “I’ll ask him myself so don’t ruin it okay Bo?”

Confused and irritated by how complex this situation was, Koutarou only nodded in reply, the grip on his shoulder loosening and the sound of Yaku tutting while Kuroo protested more.

* * *

 

Keiji had returned and the week droned by. Keiji was busy even in Japan, with his work and meetings. Koutarou tried not to count the days till Keiji’s next flight. It was a slow Saturday night as he, along with Keiji and Kenma sat on the couch and watched a movie. It was about a girl getting lost in a strange world with creepy things called 'spirits’.

He watched it attentively, it was a really strange movie and he understood what was being said. He would still steal glances at Keiji from time to time. When the movie was over, Kenma retired for the night, leaving Koutarou and Keiji alone in the living room. For some reason there seemed to be a lingering tension in the air. As if a fork was nearing a balloon to pop. (Koutarou had tried that. He did not trust balloons after that experience. Or forks.)

He wondered if something was wrong. Keiji sighed and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Koutarou mimicked his movements and settled back on the couch as well. He didn’t close his eyes though. Instead he studied Keiji’s profile. He wondered if it was the right time to kiss Keiji right now. Normally Keiji didn’t protest or show any signs of discomfort. But as he kissed Keiji’s cheek, he jerked back, his eyes fluttering wide open.

“What’s wrong Keiji?” Koutarou asked, his mouth turning sour at the realization that this wasn’t a good time after all.

“You just caught me by surprise.” Keiji said as he sat up straight. He gave Koutarou a tired smile. “I was thinking...you’ve never really told me about your life in the jungle.”

Koutarou blinked. Keiji wanted to know about him? And the jungle? He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn’t form. What would he tell Keiji? Somehow he felt as if he had forgotten what it was like in the jungle. The thought made his heart ache a bit.

Had he really forgotten?

“Did you have any adventures? Or about the owl who raised you? How did you find your tree to build that nest?” Keiji prompted with questions and slowly Koutarou began to recall the memories and events. They came to him slowly, but he was relieved that he could remember.

He told Keiji about him struggling to climb up trees. Being chased by that leopard. Being greeted with a flurry of feathers and warm bodies huddled against his. The constant teases by Ha, and Kree getting mad at him riling Koutarou up. Mama Bundi teaching him the basics of hunting. Her getting angry when Koutarou would run to play with the chimps for a long time. But most importantly her slowly dying, telling Koutarou to find his kind and live.

He told Keiji all of it, and for the first time since he learned Japanese, he switched back to the coos and hoots of the owl language. When he reached the part of Mama Bundi’s death, he choked up and he felt warm tears run down his cheeks. He missed her dearly.

Koutarou felt Keiji’s arms wrap around him and gentle fingers ran through his hair. 

“I’m sorry for asking.” Keiji whispered but Koutarou shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist.

“She wanted this.” He replied.

He felt Keiji stiffen at that and he pulled away to look at the other. “Keiji? Do you want this?”

He tried to search Keiji’s face for something,  _anything,_ to confirm that Keiji was content with them like this. Anything to know that his feelings were valid and returned.

“I-don’t think I’m treating you well.” Keiji admitted. He looked into Koutarou’s eyes; his dark green eyes burning into his, fingers intertwining with Koutarou’s. “I think you’d be happy with someone else.”

“Keiji-”

“It’s just-I don’t understand.” Keiji bit his lower lip. “Why me?”

“Because you’re my mate.” Koutarou answered automatically, feeling his heart sink further.

“I can’t bear to see your face when I leave.” Keiji leaned closer and cupped Koutarou’s cheek, wiping any trace of his tears. “You’re always so...” He sighed before continuing, “I can’t find anything good coming out of this. I’m not worthy to be your partner.”

Koutarou moved back, as if he were electrocuted. Keiji didn’t want to be his mate? Keiji didn’t think they would work out? That they couldn’t be together?

“Let me rephrase Koutarou.” Keiji cleared his throat. “I think you’ve learnt a lot. Your progress is more than satisfactory. Don’t you think-it’s time to turn over a new leaf? You never know when you can find the right person. But I know that,”,he drew in a shuddering breath as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Koutarou, “ _I’m_ not the right person. I can never return the love you’ve given me.”

Koutarou looked at him in disbelief. “But Keiji is the right person for me.”

_You came back. Wasn’t that enough proof?_

“I’m not.” Keiji pressed on. “Think about it.”

“Keiji is the one for me.” Koutarou declared, stubbornness replacing his fear. He shifted in closer and held Keiji by the shoulders. He miscalculated a bit in his movements and before he knew it; he lost his balance and pushed Keiji down on the couch, hovering over him. Keiji blinked back at him in surprise. He parted his lips as if to say something but Koutarou didn’t give him a chance.

He pecked Keiji’s lips. “Keiji is perfect.” He said it as if in a prayer. After all, Koutarou didn’t want to lose him. He kissed him, his lips grazing Keiji’s. “I’ll wait for Keiji.” Once more. “I don’t hate Keiji for leaving.” Another one. “I love Keiji.”

He heard a choked sound and before he knew it, Keiji was kissing him back, his fingers lost in Koutarou’s hair. His tongue slipped in between and Koutarou let him. This was new but Koutarou trusted Keiji. He had trusted him since the day he first saw him- with him in the dense canopy and Keiji on the jungle floor.

When they pulled away, Keiji looked up at him with dazed eyes, as if he was still making sense of what happened. “You’ll stay by my side?” he breathed out and for that question alone Koutarou wanted to kiss him again. In affirmation.

“Yes.” Koutarou said in utmost confidence. He rubbed their noses together and somehow that felt more intimate than their lips connecting.

Keiji seemed to think that way as well. His cheeks flushed redder than before. Koutarou pulled back and Keiji sat up straight.

“I’m going to sleep now Koutarou.” Keiji said awkwardly as he smoothed his shirt down which had ridden up.

Koutarou nodded, feeling his own cheeks burn.

Keiji glanced at him and gave him a small, shy smile. “One more question Koutarou: Do you feel at home here?”

Koutarou furrowed his brow. The city was nothing like the jungle. He didn’t quite understand.

“I don’t understand.” He said bluntly. “Are you at home Keiji?”

Keiji frowned at this, as if not expecting such a question to be thrown at him. “I-really don’t know.” He scratched his chin, scowling as if he had never thought about it himself. He sighed and gave in. “Good night Koutarou.” He squeezed Koutarou’s hand before leaving the room.

Koutarou looked at his hand blankly, unable to process why Keiji wouldn’t feel at home here.

_Wasn’t this his home after all?_

* * *

Keiji was curled in his bed, reading a book. It was a relaxing Sunday evening. Koutarou was playing Mario Kart with Kenma in the living room. He was about to turn to the next chapter when the doorbell rang. Knowing neither Kenma or Koutarou would answer the door while playing, Keiji kept his book aside and made his way to the door.

He wondered who would come to visit on this day. Kuroo was out of town, unless he had an idea of 'surprising’ all of them. Keiji yawned as he passed the living room where Koutarou was currently whining at losing once more.

He opened the door, nearly losing his balance, greeted by a small boy hugging his legs. He recognized the red head.

“Hinata-kun?” Keiji furrowed his brow.

“Good evening!” Shouyou looked up and grinned.

Keiji was about to ask him how he got here when he noticed a sheepish Koushi standing at the door. Beside him, Tobio stood, his hands in his jacket pockets while he seemed to scowl at Shouyou.

“Hello Akaashi-san.” Koushi greeted.

“Hello Suga?” Keiji tried to keep his balance as Shouyou snuggled close.

“Will it be too much trouble to take care of them for a few hours?” Koushi asked shyly. “It’s embarrassing but Daichi got himself another babysitting job. And we had a movie date.”

“Suga-sensei and Daichi-san are going on a date!” Shouyou said with a giggle, as if it was some little secret between them.

Keiji found himself smiling. “Sure Suga. I’ll take care of them for the time being.”

“My hero!” Koushi grinned and gave Tobio a small nudge. “Be good you boys.”

“Yes!”

Keiji held out his hand for Tobio who took hold of it and entered the apartment. He closed the door and then helped the kids out of their jackets and shoes.

“What were your parents busy with this time?” Keiji mused out as he helped unbutton Tobio’s jacket.

“A dinner with other adults.” Tobio replied while Shouyou ran into the living room.

A surprised squawk and a loud burst of laughter erupted the apartment. A squeal of ' _Koo!’_ and an excited ' _Gwaa!’_ followed. Tobio furrowed his brow and Keiji chuckled. He ruffled Tobio’s hair.

“Come on, Koutarou’s here too.”

Shouyou had already made himself at home. He was seated next to Kenma and was asking about the games while Kenma replied calmly. Koutarou would pipe in from time to time, commenting about how he didn’t like the bananas at all. Tobio seemed to be scanning the place, as if he was still confused with what to do.

Koutarou seemed to notice the kid and he gestured to the empty seat between him and Shouyou. Tobio climbed onto the sofa and began to counter any claims made by Shouyou about his experience with video games.

Keiji only sat for a while at the armrest of the sofa before leaving. Koutarou turned to call him back but stopped when Keiji went to the kitchen. He was probably going to bring snacks. Koutarou was going to excuse himself to help but Shouyou had declared a match between him and Tobio and he wanted Kenma and Koutarou to be their judges.

Koutarou heard Keiji frying something. He could still join him after Shouyou and Tobio’s match, but after the incident with the stove, Koutarou didn’t know if he was still allowed in the kitchen.

(He may have thrown a jug of water on the stove thinking it was on fire, when it was actually supposed to have fire! He would discover strange things by hoomans almost every day.)

Keiji returned with a plate of fries and a box of donuts. The game was halted (with both children arguing over who was currently winning) and everyone began to dig in. Keiji took a seat on the armrest again beside Koutarou. He took a few fries from Koutarou’s hand.

“Akaashi-san you don’t want a donut?” Tobio asked with his mouth smeared with chocolate.

Keiji shook his head. “I’m fine.” He smiled and Koutarou muffled a laugh.

“What’s so funny Koutarou?” Keiji raised his brow and nudged Koutarou with his elbow.

Koutarou grinned before turning to the boys. “He didn’t even eat meat back in the jungle. Just that weird wood.”

Shouyou gasped before standing on the sofa, his eyes nearly sparkling. “Suga-sensei said that you were from the jungle Koo!”

“That’s not true, right?” Tobio said, his eyes darting from Koutarou to Keiji.

“It’s true. He wouldn’t stop screeching like a bird for a long time.” Kenma confirmed and Koutarou squawked.

“It was the cry of a mighty owl!” Koutarou huffed out. He munched on more fries.  

“Owl? Uwaaa! You were an owl before Koo?” Shouyou jumped once more on the sofa excitedly.

“That can’t be true.” Tobio stated but he too began leaning forward in curiosity, studying Koutarou closely.

“My brother and sister are owls. My mama was an owl.” Koutarou said. “It’s true!”

“Really?!” Both boys exclaimed in awe and Koutarou seemed to bask in the new spotlight cast over him.

“Really! I could swing from vines like fwooooh!” Koutarou grabbed an imaginary vine and pretended to lean against it.

“Wasn’t it scary?” Shouyou asked, “It’s like Tarzan!”

“I knew how to do it so it wasn’t scary!” Koutarou grinned, hands on his hips now. “I was a master at it.”

“He nearly hit a tree last time while swinging on the vine.”

“Keeeiiiijii!”

Kenma snorted. “That’s expected from Bokuto.”

“Kenmaaaa!”

Shouyou and Tobio laughed. Keiji couldn’t help but smile as he recollected the memory. It was also the time when he hurt himself- and kissed Koutarou. It was such a long time back, he realized. And yet he could still remember Koutarou interacting with the owls, his mouth covered with blood in the dead of the night and him trying to impress Keiji whenever he could, only communicating with touches and coos.

The same Koutarou sat on the sofa and pouted while the kids laughed and Kenma looked on with an amused expression. The same Koutarou who had burst into his tent and screeched, the same Koutarou who had pressed his nose against Keiji’s in an Eskimo kiss at that fateful meeting at the watering hole. To think they wound up like this.

_Fateful, huh._

“And then the poachers chased us, we hid but I could sense something dangerous.” Koutarou narrated animatedly.

“Was it a dinosaur?” Shouyou asked.

“Or a hippo?” Tobio was now standing on the couch as well, looking at Koutarou with wide blown eyes.

“Hippos aren’t scary Kageyama!”

“Are too! They can run real fast and they have big mouths to gobble you whole! A hippo can eat you in half a bite!”

“Half?!”

“It was a leopard!” Koutarou yelled in between, the boys gasping with their hands on their already sticky mouths.

“Scary!”

“Yeah! So I took Keiji and we ran! Keiji tried to take a picture too.”

“I didn’t know about that.” Kenma narrowed his gaze at Keiji who shifted uncomfortably.

“I wasn’t able to get the shot.” He held up his arms in surrender.

“You could have died.”

“I’ve been through worse.”

Kenma sighed. “I know.” He got up from his seat and popped the small piece of his remaining donut in his mouth. “I have a bit of work.”

“Don’t leave!” Shouyou called out and Kenma gave him a small smile. “Ask Akaashi to show you the pictures he’s taken. There are a lot of animals.”

“Yeah! Keiji has the best photos!” Koutarou piped in and all eyes were turned to Keiji.

Unable to refuse the expectant faces before him, Keiji sighed. “Fine.”

Shouyou, Tobio and Koutarou cheered while Keiji went to his room to retrieve his laptop.

 

Soon they were seated on the sofa, Shouyou leaning against Keiji’s shoulder and Tobio pointed out the animals he could name on the laptop.

“So an elephant chased you! It doesn’t look that big. The one in the zoo is bigger.”

“Hinata-kun you idiot! It’s a picture!”

“It looks so small!”

“It was really big,” Keiji said, “And it charged right at us. The jeep wouldn’t start.”

“You didn’t die?” Koutarou exclaimed.

“I am a ghost. Now you know my secret Koutarou.”

Shouyou and Tobio burst in giggles as Koutarou gaped.

“What’s a ghost?!”

“Another time.” Keiji mumbled before turning to the kids. “The jeep started at the end, but we all had to make noises to scare the elephant away.”

“So elephants are scaredy cats!” Shouyou clapped his hands in awe.

Keiji muffled a laugh. “You can say that.”

They carried on looking through pictures, Shouyou and Tobio demanding for more stories. Koutarou even asked a few questions but Keiji could see that he was very much fixated on the pictures. Keiji had travelled almost all around the world and captured many different animals on film. He wondered what Koutarou made out of it; did he understand that Keiji had such a profession which required that he had to travel? To leave? That this wouldn’t stop for a long while?

He came to the pictures of Koutarou of that day. He didn’t even realize it till Shouyou exclaimed, “Koo! You’re here!”

Koutarou squawked. “It’s me!”

The pictures went from Koutarou pouting in a corner to his face lighting up as he realized that Keiji was taking his pictures. He was close to the camera, his gold eyes gleaming, the two owls in the background as if they were studying both Koutarou- and Keiji.

“You really are the jungle man.” Tobio murmured, as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“No wonder you didn’t know about volleyball! There is no volleyball in the jungle!” Shouyou nodded as if everything made sense.

Keiji ruffled Shouyou’s hair. “That was a major setback for being the jungle man.”

Koutarou huffed. “I liked playing with the ball there.”

“They had balls in the jungle?!” Tobio exclaimed with wide eyes. “Do they grow on trees?”

“You idiot Kageyama! They don’t!”

“Shut up! I’m asking the jungle man!”

Koutarou tapped his lips thoughtfully. “I didn’t see any balls on trees. Ball is not fruit.” He folded his arms and Shouyou showed his tongue at Tobio.

“See?”

“Well where else did they find the ball from?”

Keiji felt his lips twitch upwards. Instead of correcting any of them with the facts, he switched to the pictures of the Shelley’s Eagle owl at night. That cause both boys to stop arguing and turn their attention back to the pictures.

“They’re hunting!” Shouyou exclaimed and Koutarou nodded proudly.

“Kree is the best hunter.” He pointed at the owl in the air. “She’s really fast.”

“She’s beautiful.” Tobio murmured and Keiji noticed Koutarou beaming. It must feel nice to have family being praised.

“They were the most interesting birds to photograph. I’m glad Koutarou provided me with the opportunity.”

“Oh,” Shouyou looked up at Keiji and tugged at his sleeve. “How did you both meet?”

Koutarou and Keiji glanced at each other before turning away. Keiji cleared his throat and pursed his lips. They met in the strangest of ways and he wasn’t so sure how to explain it to the two boys.

“I saw Keiji when I was climbing through the trees! And I wanted him to be my mate!” Koutarou said first.

Keiji shook his head. Koutarou just had to start from there. But perhaps it seemed easier to continue from this point.

“I would always feel someone watching me.” He told the boys. “When I would turn to the trees no one was there.”

“That’s because I am really good at hiding!” Koutarou said proudly, “I wanted him to notice me only! He was always busy looking at something else. Taking pictures and stuff.”

“You would leave dead animals outside my tent. Did you hunt them too?” Keiji shot back and Koutarou squawked.

“-Yes?” Koutarou laughed nervously.

“Dead things?” Tobio scrunched his face. “You don’t get noticed in a nice way through that.”

“It’s-a-a-custom! For mating!”

“What’s mating?” Shouyou asked.

“Basically finding a partner to live with.” Keiji explained before Koutarou could talk about some owl terms, “Koutarou thought I would be his partner.”

“Aren’t you partners?” Tobio asked, “I thought you were married!”

“Bakeyama! They don’t have rings!”

“Well I don’t see these things!”

“It was a good idea back then!” Koutarou interrupted their quarrel, trying his best to come clean.

“Koo, humans find partners differently!” Shouyou licked his lips and closed his eyes as if he was thinking hard. “Like flowers! Or you can bring chocolates!”

“Dead things is a terrible idea.” Tobio nodded.

“It’s good for owls!” Koutarou pressed.

Keiji decided to intervene. “But the bottom line is that he decided to live with us here and the owls are in the jungle.”

“And you’re both together!” Shouyou clapped his hands together with a big grin. “It’s a happy ending!”

Keiji felt his cheeks burn. He didn’t know how to explain this to two children; how complex their relationship really was. Instead he gave a stiff nod and turned to his laptop.

“Did you get chased by more leopards jungle man? A hippo?” Tobio asked seriously.

It was a relief when Koutarou turned to tell the boys about his jungle adventures, about his siblings and he animatedly described it all. Keiji closed his laptop and listened as well. He would provide for words which Koutarou still didn’t know how to convey. But for the most part he let the other speak. It felt unreal, as if time had stopped for them. He didn’t want this bubble to burst. He liked it that the boys asked questions, were easily impressed with Koutarou, making the latter feel good about himself.

He liked listening to Koutarou reliving his life in the jungle. And had it not been for that one conversation- Keiji right now would have been very worried that Koutarou may have wanted to go back.

The questions were then drowsily asked, and before long both the boys had dozed off.

Koutarou looked at Keiji questioningly.

“Let them sleep.”,Keiji whispered. He gently laid Shouyou on one end while Koutarou did the same with Tobio on the other end. Keiji brushed Shouyou’s bangs off his forehead and took Koutarou’s hand. They decided to sit on the table, across each other.

Silence hung between them. Keiji’s hands were on the table top and Koutarou reached out for them. He kissed Keiji’s knuckles gently, one by one.

“Keiji, are we together?” Koutarou asked, his gold eyes burning into Keiji’s.

After the time spent with the boys, Keiji wasn’t expecting this question right now. What would he even say to Koutarou? Had his question been on Koutarou’s mind during the whole time?

Truth be told; he wasn’t sure. Not yet. He wasn’t even sure why he asked Koutarou the same question before. So he simply replied with a shrug. “I’m not home yet.”

Koutarou seemed to understand.

“I don’t know if I’m home either.” He admitted.

This time Keiji leaned forward and brushed his lips against Koutarou’s. He tasted a bit of the strawberry icing from the donut Koutarou had. Koutarou kissed him back, his hand cupping Keiji’s cheek. Keiji pulled back first and opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly, Keiji pushed back his chair and tread to the door. Koushi and Daichi greeted him and Keiji made way for them to enter.

“Did the kids cause any trouble?” Koushi asked as he removed his jacket.

Keiji shook his head.

“They behaved well. But they’re asleep.”

“Oh that’s good. Since they’re asleep I need to talk to you and Bokuto-san. Is he here?” Koushi looked around and saw Koutarou seated at the table. His smile widened as he took the seat opposite Koutarou.

“What does he want to talk about?” Keiji asked Daichi. It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Koushi, but with spending time and having conversations, Keiji knew Koushi meant something big with that expression.

“You’ll see.” Daichi replied with a small smile. He took the seat beside Koushi.

Koutarou seemed pleased to see them. He shook Daichi’s hand excitedly and greeted Koushi cheerfully.

Keiji offered tea but both of them refused. 

“Don’t have time for tea with this bit of news Akaashi-kun.”,Koushi said and gestured to the empty seat beside Koutarou.

Keiji took his seat, Koutarou’s hand finding his under the table. He let their fingers intertwine.

Koushi kept a hand on his chin and said in a voice, a bit higher than a whisper.

“I’ve actually got a job opportunity for Bokuto-san.”

They both blinked.

“A job for Koutarou?” Keiji blurted, unable to hide his surprise.

“It’s not a technical job. Michimiya-san, a good friend of ours needs some extra help.” Koushi turned to Keiji. “She’s the teacher for physical education class. Just recently the principal decided that two classes are to have their P.E. classes together. A lot of children to handle you know,” he explained. He then turned to Koutarou, “But only if you’re interested Bokuto-san.”

 

Koutarou looked from Koushi to Keiji. It seemed like a big decision if everyone on the table seemed to look at him like that. Suga had said 'job’. Would it be the same thing as Keiji does? Or like Kuroo? Or maybe he had to stay had home like Kenma, but 'work’.

He licked his lips. Does he agree? And what was he agreeing to anyways?

“Did you also tell the higher-ups about Koutarou having a slightly different background than us?” Keiji asked cautiously and Koushi laughed.

“Bokuto-san is the subject of almost all of our conversations ever since Yaku started teaching him.” Koushi grinned, “A few teachers still keep in touch with him and when I asked Michimiya-san if she’d like Bokuto-san as her co-teacher, she was thrilled.”

“She really wants to help.” Daichi supplied.

Keiji sighed and gave Koutarou’s hand a squeeze. “I won’t stop you from taking the job you know.”

All eyes on him, Koutarou inhaled deeply. He had to think rationally. This probably wasn’t the same work as Keiji. But  _hoomans_ needed money and considering he was a  _hooman_ now, he needed money too. It sounded weird but it did seem a lot like hunting; do your share of the work.

“I’ll do the job.”

Koushi clapped his hands and smiled. “Great! Tomorrow is your first day!”

Koutarou spluttered. “Tomorrow?”

“It is a working day. Akaashi-kun, can you arrange for his legal papers for the principal to approve?”

Keiji nodded. “I’m not sure how you’re handling this all Suga-san, but I trust you. Is the principal understanding?”

Koushi smirked. “He will be.”

Daichi raised his brows and then looked at Keiji and Koutarou with an expression asking; ' _Does that sentence seem alarming to you or-?’_

 

Both Shouyou and Tobio were shaken gently awake. With yawns escaping their lips and squinting eyes, they both got off the couch. Daichi and Suga helped them wear their jackets and shoes. It was only when the door was open that both Shouyou and Tobio bid farewell with giving both Keiji and Koutarou a hug. Shouyou even ran to Kenma’s room to say goodbye- with Daichi yelling at him for running in the apartment with shoes on.

It was only after they had left and Keiji had closed the door that the apartment felt too quiet.

 

“Well, that’s a bit of good news.” Keiji said with a smile.

“Yeah, good news!” Koutarou rubbed the back of his neck and rocked on the balls of his feet.

“Don’t be nervous. It’ll turn out fine.” Keiji took Koutarou’s hands in his and kissed his cheek. “You’ll do fine.”

“I’m not nervous Keiji!”

“Good then.”

Keiji gave his hands a squeeze before retiring to his room. Koutarou watched him leave and swallowed. He had taken a 'big step’ as Kuroo would say. But as long as the principal didn’t attack him or eat him he’d be fine.  _Right?_

* * *

“This week has been great.” Kuroo stated with a Cheshire grin. He began to list down things. “Bo got a job and he’s doing well, Akaashi gets to travel to Madagascar, Kenma got his promotion and I just realized that I’m the luckiest man to be in the company of such successful people.”

“Is this why you invited us for dinner? To just say that?” Keiji raised a brow before taking a bite of his pizza.

Kuroo put a hand on his heart. “You wound me Akaashi.”

“I simply ask why the formality today.” Keiji shrugged.

“Can a man not appreciate in peace?”

“Let me guess; because you’re always this kind?”

Kenma nibbled on his slice while Koutarou watched the exchange with amusement.

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. “God it’s hopeless with you.” He lifted his chin at Koutarou. “Bo how’s your job?”

Koutarou took a big bite of his pizza and chewed slowly. He wasn’t so sure about his job. He liked it, he got to talk to all the tiny  _hoomans._ Gwaa was also there along with his friend so that was a plus. Michimiya-san, or rather, Yui-chan, was really nice. The principal did not, in fact, want to eat him or attack him. He was a nice  _hooman_  actually. He was particularly disappointed that he couldn’t spend lunchtime with the children. But other than that, it was going well. He didn’t get into any trouble. He saved people from stray balls and Yui-chan taught him about first aid and the different games played in P.E. class.

But what mattered right now was that he knew the real reason behind the dinner. Although he agreed with Keiji. The dinner was unnecessary. Right now Kuroo was just stalling for no real reason. If Kuroo wanted to go ahead with the plan- or operation Kenma, as he had called it- then he could have simply asked Kenma.

Kuroo complicated things, Koutarou had concluded way back, like his hair.

“It’s going good. I like it.” Koutarou replied.

“That’s great.” Kuroo grinned.

Koutarou gestured towards Kenma with his eyes. He tried to do it discreetly but he felt Keiji furrow his brows at him. Kuroo coughed and Koutarou noticed that his ears were red.

_What a dumb hooman._

“Well, there are other things on my mind too, which I wanted to express to you guys. Especially to Kenma.” Kuroo said.

“What about me?” Kenma looked up to Kuroo.

Koutarou saw Kuroo grow red like a cherry.

Operation Kenma was supposed to go 'real smooth’ according to Kuroo. This was anything but smooth; even Koutarou could tell. He kicked Kuroo’s leg underneath the table and he earned a scowl from the other. Koutarou gestured to Kenma once more.

_Ask him you idiot hooman._

Kuroo took a sip from his water and Koutarou groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Keiji asked, keeping his hand on Koutarou’s.

He couldn’t spill the beans yet to Kenma. Kuroo had to do that. But he hadn’t said anything about telling Keiji right? Besides, Kenma was now looking straight at Kuroo and the other was growing more nervous. The tension was thick in the room. Was Kuroo even speaking?

No, he had blanked out now. Kuroo wasn’t functioning.  

Koutarou rolled his eyes (He learnt that from Keiji) and decided to do the right thing- or at least, what he considered to be the right thing.

“Kuroo wants Kenma to move in with him.” Koutarou told Keiji.

Keiji blinked while Kuroo screeched and put his head into his hands.

“Bokuto!”

Kenma, Koutarou saw, just seemed amused. A small smile played on his lips. Kuroo on the other hand, topped with being red, was mumbling to himself. Koutarou could only make out 'dumb Bo’, 'God this is not happening’.

“You could have just asked.” Kenma said finally, pushing his plate away. 

Kuroo mumbled something inaudible and Kenma poked his shoulder.

“Kuro.”

He lowered his hands and sighed. “I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be troubled by it. Since Bokuto came around, I thought it would be selfish of me to ask that from you.” He then looked at Keiji, “Also you.”

Keiji shook his head. “I’ve got enough money to pay the bills and rent Kuroo-san. I wouldn’t mind if you asked Kenma to move in with you.”

“Will you move Kenma?” Koutarou asked.

“Bokuto.” Kuroo warned.

“Yes.” Kenma said without hesitation, looking at Kuroo.

The other blinked, his lips tilting upwards. He took Kenma’s hands in his.

“Really.”

Kenma huffed, his cheeks dusted pink now too. “Of course Kuro.”

Happy with the outcome, Koutarou wanted to call Kuroo a dumb  _hooman_ to his face. And then hug them both maybe. It was a happy occasion right?

Before he could do any of that Keiji tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Keiji already standing.

“We’ll be leaving now.”

 

* * *

 

Koutarou left Kuroo’s apartment with Keiji. They both strolled at a leisurely pace, opting to go through the winding streets instead of the main road.

“Why did we leave early Keiji?” Koutarou bumped into Keiji’s shoulder.

Keiji shrugged and looked forward. “Some things are better left private I think. Next time if Kuroo proposes to Kenma please don’t propose to Kenma for him.”

“What do you mean? I just said what Kuroo was scared to!”,Koutarou huffed out.

“He would have asked eventually.” Keiji intertwined their fingers. “Let people move at their own pace Koutarou.”

Koutarou didn’t understand it but he nodded anyways. “Don’t ask things for Kuroo. Okay.”

“Unless it’s an emergency.”

“ _Hoomans_ are weird Keiji.”

Keiji laughed out loud, his eyes crinkled and shoulders bumping Koutarou’s. He looked beautiful and Koutarou found his cheeks grow warm. He glanced at Koutarou, his lips upturned.

“Yes, we are.”

 

Under the warm blankets with Keiji fast asleep beside him, Koutarou was wide awake. He couldn’t help that his mind wandered and pondered over the littlest of things.

Did Keiji and him move at their own pace? Or did he rush into it? Why did  _hoomans_ make such a huge deal about disclosing something. Change was scary- he knew it first-hand. But did he really belong?

Not to mention the question of 'home’ still bothered him. He knew what a home is. But does he consider the jungle his home, or this city? He knew he was a  _hooman_ but, he still didn’t quite feel welcomed as one. He felt like an outlier, still not familiar, still not able to be part of it. He knew the jungle had always been a shelter of sorts. It didn’t quite welcome him, the animals were skeptical of him first, and his inability to do many things had confirmed that he wasn’t quite the part of the jungle.

Where did he belong? Where was his home?

He peered at Keiji who was curled beside him, breathing slowly, his lips parted. Then came the more puzzling question. Why didn’t Keiji feel at home either?

Why did he even bother about these questions anyways? He was here. He shouldn’t be useless and mope about these things when he could be thinking about important things. Like lessons, fitting in and doing his new job. He shouldn’t be worthless. He sighed and stroked Keiji’s cheek gently with his knuckles. Keiji had a flight the next morning. He had to wake up early too to say goodbye.

He huffed and closed his eyes and willed to sleep. He’d think about these questions later. 

* * *

 

“So it’ll take me a week this time.”Keiji said as he buttoned his sleeves.

“Will you call?” Koutarou asked.

“I’ll try to.” Keiji smiled.

“Alright.” Koutarou came close and tilted Keiji’s chin to kiss him. 

Sleeves forgotten, Keiji wrapped his arms around Koutarou’s shoulders and kissed him back.

“I’ll miss Keiji.” Koutarou murmured.

“I’ll miss you too.” Keiji pressed another kiss, pulling at Koutarou’s lower lip slightly.

They were interrupted with the ring of the doorbell. Keiji pulled away and tucked a curl behind his ear as he opened the door to let Kuroo in with a few files.

“Next time, don’t forget your important papers.” Kuroo yawned. He wore a black t-shirt with red sweatpants. Koutarou wondered if he had woken up just now. By his eyes you could tell he had little sleep. But you could never tell with that hair.

“Thank you Kuroo-san.” Keiji took the files from him and proceeded to put them in his suitcase. He zipped it and put up the lock. Keiji’s phone beeped and he glanced at it. “Well, the taxi is here. I’ll be leaving then.”

“Have a safe flight.” Kuroo waved and Keiji nodded.

He turned to Koutarou. “Don’t cause any troubles for Kuroo-san and Kenma.”

“I won’t!” Koutarou pouted but then grinned when Keiji sighed exasperatedly.

“Fly safely!” Koutarou called out as Keiji waved goodbye and made his way to the elevator.

 

Once Kuroo closed the door, Koutarou leaned against the wall and proceeded to slide down to the floor.

“What’s wrong Bo?”,Kuroo asked, his voice having a hint of alarm. He took a seat beside Koutarou.

“What does it mean to 'be home’?” Koutarou mused out. “I don’t understand it.”

He really didn’t get much sleep last night either.

Kuroo blinked. “Well, I think it’s subjective-” He began, scratching his cheek.

Koutarou hugged his knees close to his chest. “I don’t understand.”

Kuroo sighed. “I’m not sure what you mean but-I think, to me, being at home means feeling safe. Like after a long day I know I have somewhere to go and rest. Be myself.” He punched Koutarou lightly on the shoulder causing the other to look at him. “And sometimes I think home is with Kenma.”

“Kenma?”

Kuroo nodded. “I know that if I go to Kenma, he’ll welcome me. I feel safe with him. I can be myself around him. If that makes sense?”

Koutarou pressed his lips into a thin line. Being at 'home’ apparently meant many things. What did it mean to him? He felt safe at times in the jungle- but that was rarely because of the wilderness. He felt safe and comfortable in the apartment in this city- but only when Keiji was around. He remembered the pull he felt when he saw Keiji for the first time. When he knew that there was something more to this  _hooman._

Trying to get Keiji to like him, following him, showing him his home, arms around him in the nest, being kissed for the first time (although awkward at the time), when Keiji had come back.

The relief he had felt, the happiness when he found out that he was not left behind. Keiji had come back for him. And truly, he was comfortable with Keiji. There were so many new and overwhelming things about the sudden changes. But Keiji was there beside him and the world seemed warmer, kinder and safer. 

It hit him like a rock. It was so simple. The answer was right there in front of him. He had experienced so much and gone through so many changes and was willing to do more. There was only one reason why: Keiji was his home. All this time, he felt safe and accepted with Keiji. How the other still welcomed him, still put up with him when he was at his worst. The reassuring touches, the praises when he’d accomplish something and never being treated as a burden. To be with him had been his desire from the start.

He knew his answer.

He stumbled to his feet. Kuroo looked up at him in surprise.

“What’s wrong Bokuto?”

Koutarou must have looked at him with an alarming expression because Kuroo also began to get up.

“Keiji is my home.” He blurted. “Kuroo I need to see Keiji now. I need to tell him!”

“He’s on his way to the airport.” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Please!” Koutarou grabbed him by his shoulders. “I need to see him!”

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay I’m not quite sure why but it seems urgent. I can’t guarantee we can catch up but-”,He grinned as he took out a key. “It’s a good thing I have my car. We have to run.”

* * *

 

Keiji paid the taxi driver and got out of the car with his luggage. The large crowd suggested that there were a lot of flights at this hour. He groaned and made his way through the groups of people towards the entrance. He was only a few steps away when he heard his name being called out.

He stopped and turned around only to be enveloped into a hug by someone stronger and taller than him.

“Koutarou?” Keiji spluttered in disbelief.

Koutarou pulled away- it was definitely him- and he gave Keiji a blinding smile. Keiji was vaguely aware of the eyes on them, but right now all he cared was to know how Koutarou got here and why.

“I’m home.” Koutarou laughed out loud and he brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “I know the answer now! You’re my home Keiji.”

Keiji breathed in the scent of blueberry shampoo, Koutarou’s hair wasn’t spiked in its usual manner right now. He was still in his sweatpants and pajama shirt. He looked disheveled, but his eyes were burning bright.

The words sank in.

“I don’t understand Koutarou.” Keiji murmured. “I’m your home?”

“I feel safe with you. I know that you’ll be there for me. I can return to you and know that you love me.” Koutarou explained before brushing their noses together once more.

“I see.” Keiji said, a smile forming on his lips. He pulled back. “I have to go. Thank you for telling me. Do you need to tell me anything else?”

Koutarou shook his head. “Fly safely.”

“I love you.” Keiji blurted, his cheeks going warm.

“I love you too.” Koutarou replied with a laugh.

Keiji nodded and his eyes caught sight of Kuroo waving at him.

_So that’s how he got here._

He waved goodbye and smoothened his shirt before entering the airport screening.

“Quite a scene.” A voice said beside him as Keiji made his way to the counter for his boarding pass.

He tucked a curl behind his ear and smiled. “Good morning Tsukishima-kun.”

The tall blond muttered a good morning too before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

The office hadn’t changed much from before from what Keiji remembered. Only the dusty shelves had been replaced with proper glass cabinets, the fan was replaced with proper air conditioning.

The same man sat in front of him but this time instead of coffee, Keiji just asked for a glass of water.

Oikawa Tooru sat before him and slid a CD along with an envelope to him.

“So the documentary has been a success.” He said smugly.

“That’s excellent news.” Keiji replied as he took the CD. “But I’m sure you haven’t called me here to just tell me that?”

Oikawa smirked. “You’ve always been the sharp one.” He leaned back against his chair and spoke, “We’re interested in the follow up of the documentary. So we plan to send you back to the Republic of Congo. It won’t be a problem finding the Shelley’s Eagle Owl now as the researchers know about its current location.” He then leaned forward, chin rested under both his hands. “So will you take the job?”

Keiji picked his glass and took a sip of water. He liked the way Oikawa’s brow twitched in annoyance. He already had an idea of what would have been asked from him in this meeting.

“On one condition. I want two tickets to the Republic of Congo.”

“Two?” Oikawa asked, surprised. “Are you taking your girlfriend along?”

“Boyfriend.” Keiji corrected, “I liked the place. Otherwise I’m not sure if I want this job.”

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose. “You do know that we have a tight budget in this institution?”

“But we can still arrange for an extra ticket.” A man with spiky hair entered the office with a bunch of magazines.

“Iwa-chan!”

The man 'Iwa-chan’ rolled his eyes. He held out his hand and Keiji shook it.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m the one arranging your trip, and getting you an extra ticket is the least we can do.”

Oikawa dramatically fell back onto his chair. “Fine. Two tickets.”

Iwaizumi ignored him handed Keiji a magazine. “We owe it to you for our success anyways.”

Keiji flipped through the pages and came across an article about him. He felt his lips twitch upwards.

“Thank you. I accept the job.” Keiji got up and shook Iwaizumi’s hand. He then turned to Oikawa. “It was a pleasure meeting you again Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa shook his hand too, any trace of his whining lost with his confident posture.

“I expect great things Akaashi-san.”

* * *

 

Keiji opened the door to the apartment and found that it was empty. He opted to change into something comfortable. He kept the CD and magazine on the table and made his way to his- no,  _their_ cupboard. He took out a t-shirt and pajamas.

He heard the door creak open once he was changed.

“You’re early.” Keiji said as he stepped out of the room to see Koutarou at the corridor taking off his shoes. Keiji leaned against the wall and waited for him.

Koutarou grinned as he pulled off his socks, his hair down and he pushed it back as he sauntered towards Keiji to give him a kiss.

“Whenever Keiji is in Japan, I need to spend a lot of time with him.” He mused out keeping his bag to the side.

Keiji hummed as he noticed the outline of muscles on Koutarou’s back as the fabric stretched. After work at school, Koutarou had joined the gym and was more built than before. Keiji had once wondered whether he should get a membership and join Koutarou too but his work would interfere mostly.

He walked to the table to get the CD instead of staring at Koutarou’s back, who was taking out his clothes.

“How was your day?” Keiji asked, picking up the CD and making his way to the sofa.

“Good! We had a party for the children who were graduating! There were lots of things to eat like cake, sandwiches, onigiri oh and there was even mochi!” Koutarou replied loudly, keeping his clothes away and returning to the sofa.

“That’s nice.” Keiji said, “Is it Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun’s batch?”

Koutarou nodded. “I’m going to miss them Keiji.”

“Understandable.” Keiji gave him a small smile as he turned on the television and propped the CD into the player.

“What are we watching Keiji?” Koutarou asked, peering at the screen with curiosity.

Keiji licked his lips. “You remember the researchers I came with to the jungle?”

“One of them said a bad word.”

Keiji let a laugh escape his lips. “Yes, he did. And you wouldn’t stop repeating it.”

“I didn’t know!” Koutarou exclaimed.

“I know.” Keiji sighed. “But they’ve made a documentary- a movie you can say about owls. Mainly owls like Kree and Ha.”

Koutarou brightened at that. “Will there be Kree and Ha in it?”

“I think so.” Keiji said.

Koutarou rocked on the balls of his feet excitedly. “This is great!”

“There’s one more thing Koutarou.” Keiji said as he sat on the couch, Koutarou’s arm swung around his shoulders almost immediately.

“Yeah?”

“So, I have to go back to the jungle where you lived. I think it’s a bit farther where Kree and Ha went. I have to take their pictures.” He bit his lower lip as Koutarou looked at him with wide blown eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes.” A pause. “I want to take you with me. Let’s go back to your home Koutarou.”

He didn’t expect the reaction from Koutarou. He blinked and furrowed his brow and before Keiji knew it, he was wiping his eyes furiously. Keiji leaned in and pulled his hands away gently.

“Koutarou.” he murmured as he cupped his face and wiped the tears with his thumbs. Koutarou leaned into his touch and wept, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“We’re going back?”

“Yes. For a while.” Keiji replied.

Koutarou breathed in and shuddered. He wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist, pulling him closer.

“You’re my home Keiji.” He said at last. “Thank you.”

He leaned in and brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Keiji closed his eyes and let their foreheads touch. The opening credits began but the documentary was forgotten for the time being. For now, they stayed like that, holding each other.

The spell was broken when Keiji heard Koutarou ask him.

“Are you at home Keiji?”

Keiji pulled back slightly but Koutarou didn’t plan to let him leave. He didn’t know what to say. Was he at home?

Ever since Koutarou’s declaration, Keiji had wondered about it too. At first he didn’t believe he really had a home. His parents’ home was always open for him, the apartment was comfortable for him and yet he still loved to travel. He didn’t particularly feel any attachment to a certain place. People? Friends were important but they still felt far away. 

Koutarou saw him as his home. He wasn’t able to understand it at first. But recently, he began to notice the little things. How he missed Koutarou on his trips, that sense of relief in hearing his voice, being pressed against Koutarou’s warm body when he returned, the gentle kisses, their slow nights when they made love and most importantly, the feeling of being safe, of being loved. He could say that he felt the same as Koutarou.

Koutarou was now engrossed in the film, his grip loose around Keiji, watching the owls in their night hunts. He held Keiji’s hand and Keiji could tell by his fond expression that he recognized the speckled owls. Keiji could answer the question later. But he still said it softly, as if in a prayer, a hope for this feeling of belonging in Koutarou’s arms to never go.

“I’m home.”

He felt Koutarou squeeze his hand as if in reply.

 

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_If My Heart Was A House, Owl City_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a few certain reasons I ended up deleting all my fics. So the reason why you're getting all chapters like this...is because I had deleted it. I'll try to put the other fics up soon as well. I'm sorry for just deleting them like that. I hope you'll forgive me, and idk that's all I can provide for now. 
> 
> Tumblr    
>  Twitter 

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi's experience of getting chased by the Asian elephants in Sri Lanka is literally my experience and it wasn't a very nice one. Sure when you look back it was cool I guess but Akaashi was smart enough to take pictures while I... cried and prayed till the elephant lost interest and left.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://www.akaashiikeiijis.tumblr.com)  
> [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/bokukoutarou)


End file.
